


角斗士的黎明

by gattoindex



Series: Gladiators & Empire [2]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Both gladiator, M/M, Pre-War
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2019-10-15 12:46:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 66,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17528999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gattoindex/pseuds/gattoindex
Summary: Before the Great War...  they fought for freedomBefore they were enemies...  they stood side by side against a decadent regime





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 战前，角斗士AU，双角斗士设定。请无视地理位置Bug。  
> 故事从奥利安•派克斯闯入元老院，提出威震天的三个问题，随后被打昏开始……（假设议员震荡波并没有出面救他）

 

**Lord Megatron是塞伯坦有史以来唯一一个火种未熄却被各种领域的学者反复研究的金刚。历史学家追溯他的革命之路，哲学家研究他的思想理论体系，军事学家分析他每一次的作战策略……每一个研究者都无法回避谈论他的强大和无情，但也都承认正是他的意志力和决断力影响了整个宇宙的发展进程。然而，无论褒贬，任何人都不能够否认，是他——激发了千万亿生命的狂热、激情和仇恨。**

——摘自《暴政之路：威震天传》序言

 

_如今，我们可以确定无疑地说：罗迪昂警局所发生的一切，包括威震天的拘捕经历，以及他与擎天柱的短暂相遇，成为了他们一生的转折点，并由此塑造了塞伯坦乃至整个宇宙的未来。_

——摘自《内战史补遗》

**Part.1**

核心系统重启，前端处理程序逐级上线，缓存记忆数据库读取……迷迷糊糊中，奥利安•派克斯仿佛感觉有好几头机械怪兽正在他的机体上来回踩踏。

哦，渣的！他不是在做梦，尚在适应环境的光镜看到一个机型高大的金刚，正一下接一下地用脚踹他，嘴里还念念有词！

“排气管烂渣！该见U球的废品！被火种吞噬者吃了脑模块的蠢货……”

罗迪昂的警长当然不会任人宰割！尽管能量水平很低，四肢关节轴承还出于半麻痹状态，他仍然设法伸出手，抱住正准备再次踩下来的腿，狠狠一扭，把对方拉倒在地。紧接着又一脚蹬在那个家伙的挡板上，趁对方痛得蜷起后退的机会，迅速连滚带爬地退开了一些距离。

这家伙……有点眼熟啊。奥利安的光镜终于完全恢复了，视线聚焦到面前的金刚身上。

他惊讶地发现，这个殴打他的金刚正是前不久因为麦卡丹油吧斗殴事件被捕，又经他安排被释放的矿工——威震堂……不对，威震天！

“你处理器短路了吗？”奥利安硬撑着站起，打量了一下周围，“这是什么地方？”

映入光镜的是一间狭窄的舱室：左右两边各放了一张简陋的充电床，看起来是双人间。一侧角落有双层水槽的盥洗设备——上层应该是清洁用的，水槽表面布满了清洁溶剂干涸的印渍；下层是废液槽，底部有一个地漏，上层使用过的溶剂和机体废液都可以通过这个排入下水道。

看起来就像是囚室！

“你他渣的才短路呢。”威震天挺起身，再一次向他扑来，“你自己要作死，拖别人一起下熔炼池干什么？！就因为你，我才落到这种鬼地方！你这个脑模块还不如石油兔子的蠢货！”

“到底怎么回事？”奥利安挥臂架住对方，随即一拳揍在威震天的脸上，对方的嘴角瞬时就淌出了机油。矿工明显没有多少打斗技巧，但力量十分惊人，无法压制太久。奥利安略一转念，矮身钻到对方身后，伸手回勾，卡住了威震天的颈部管线。

在威震天的挣扎、怒骂，以及夹缠不清的讲述中，他总算大致搞明白发生了什么事：3个太阳周期前，他扛着旋刃闯进元老院，当着所有议员和御天敌领袖的面，质问了他们三个问题，并声称这些问题来自威震天。随后，全副武装的领袖卫队冲了进来，比起刚才他一路闯入所遇到的安保金刚，这些精英战士的战斗力显然强多了，他很快就因寡不敌众被打倒……随后，他们又从矿区逮捕了威震天，抹去他们的原有社会身份，送到竞技场。竞技场给他们植入了威慑芯片，从此以后就是失去全部人身权利的奴隶角斗士。

“你要去元老院发疯是你的事！”威震天胡乱地挥着手，想要打到对方，但却被牢牢卡住了脖子，使不上力气。

“两个无辜的警员死了！”

“和我无关！”

“是因为我释放了你，并且把旋刃送进了监狱！”

威震天愣了愣，停止挣扎，“你拘捕了旋刃？”

奥利安手臂发力将对方狠狠摔到地上，“我并不是有意要牵连你。他们派人想要干掉我，但错过了，就杀了轮罩盖和减震杆。”他走到舱室的另一头，愤怒地说。

“减震杆……”威震天想起那个来囚室讯问自己的友善警官，惊讶地抬起了头。他伸手抹掉嘴角边的机油，摇晃着站起来，坐到了一侧的充电床上。“炉渣的，这也不代表你让我落到这鬼地方就有理了。”

“你——”奥利安犹豫了一下，决定把情况问明白，“你是怎么知道我们被植入了威慑芯片的？它怎么起作用？”

“我看着他们操作的！只不过你那时候还没醒。防止我们逃跑，控制我们行动，迫使我们听话，不外乎如此。”

“那他们到底要我们做什么？”

“你个炉渣刚才没听到我说吗？这里是竞技场，我们成了角斗士，你不知道这是什么意思？”

“我知道竞技场是怎么回事。但我不知道这里还有通过威慑芯片限制人身自由的情况。我一直以为这里就是举办比赛，有兴趣的金刚主动来参加竞技，获取奖金。和赛车什么的差不多。”

“嘁。”威震天翻了翻光镜，不再理睬他。

奥利安四处观察了一下，走到门边，试着打开合金门。门锁着，无论他怎么用力也纹丝不动。这种锁和警局拘留室的差不多，很难破坏。而且目前完全不了解外面的情况，加上还有威慑芯片，他也不敢贸然行动。他又检查了一遍周围，把水槽和充电床都摇晃了一遍，也没有发现任何可以充当武器的东西，最终只得坐到另一侧的充电床上等待着。

正当他们俩沉默无语地各自坐在床上发呆时，门外传来了脚步声，紧接着是开门的声音。

“好了，快点。”一个工程车模样的金刚走了进来，“准备上……”

奥利安没等他说完就扑了上去，一拳把对方揍倒，夺过他手中的电击棒，卡在他的颈部，“别动，慢慢站起来。带我们出去。”

“你们跑不了的。”工程车虽然听话地站了起来，却没有朝外移动。

正当奥利安准备用膝盖撞击对方时，突然一阵麻痹感从他的火种舱传向四肢，内部管线中的能量突然升温，紧接着就是一阵在全身所有传感节点上爆发的剧痛，迫使他不得不松开了手。

“清扫机，我早就叫你小心点了。”门外传来另一个声音，说话者很快走了进来，“这可是有名的超级警察。”

“渣的。”显然清扫机就是先前那个工程车的名字，“我哪知道还有金刚不怕威慑芯片的。”他拿回电击棒，在奥利安的腹部格栅上狠狠来了一下，“炉渣的，还超级警察？到这里来的都一样！”说完，他又把电击棍戳进了红蓝金刚腰间的装甲缝隙，直接碰到了内部线路。奥利安不由自主地大叫起来。“铲土机，这样子上场肯定不行。得教训教训，让他老实点。”

“等结束吧，要是他还活着。”叫铲土机的那个摇了摇头，“暖场快开始了。”他转头看向威震天，“还有你，把他扶起来，快跟上。”

威震天只得走过去扶起奥利安，跟着铲土机和清扫机走出舱室。

 

**Part.2**

经过激烈的辩论和旷日持久的投票，角斗赛终于得到了元老院的认可。不知是谁最终说服了那些议员们，让他们相信最好给塞伯坦人安排一个宣泄场所，适当运行一下战斗协议，合法合规地释放那种与生俱来的战斗渴望，并且政府还可以藉此获得大量的税金。

很多行省和城市都建造了自己的竞技场，或大或小，一般以能满足本地需求为准。而所有竞技场中最著名的，无疑就是这座大竞技场——这是一座宏伟壮观的地标性建筑，足以容纳十万金刚同时观看比赛。为了确保出入秩序，连周边的车道和人行通道都进行了改造，还专门设置了降落平台，方便飞行单元到场观赛。

有七道拱门可以进入竞技场，其中五道——包括拱顶最高的正门——供观众出入。另外两道并不对外开放，是连接竞技场内部，供角斗士进入场地。

在竞技场内部，圆形观众席把整个场地围在中间。下半部是普通观众席，露天的阶梯座位层层向上延伸；而上层则是豪华包厢，专供贵族和特邀的贵宾使用，它们由一个个包间组成，每一间都配备独立电梯，房间是全天候设计，可以在室内用餐、休息或通过屏幕了解赛况，也可以走到外侧阳台直接观赏比赛。

每逢比赛日，观众从不同通道涌入竞技场。其中一部分会在入座前先去往位于建筑左侧的投注室，了解赔率，并通过放置在那里的上百台自动投注机下注。他们在投注机上选择下注对象，输入金额和自己的支付代码，确认后，投注机会吐出一张小芯片，作为投注凭证。

此时此刻，观众席上已经挤满了涂装各异的金刚，他们或结伴而来，或独自观赛。但无论有没有同伴，这些金刚最终都会如痴如狂地被赛事所吸引，光镜只盯着场上。比赛开始前，小贩们在座位间穿行，兜售能量饮料和燃油点心，大多是一些简易包装的东西。当然，这都是面向普通观众的，包厢内的贵宾们则由服务金刚奉上质量较好的饮料和食物。如果他们对竞技场提供的餐饮不甚满意的话，也可以花钱打发跑腿的去外面买。还有一些特别考究的客人，生怕外面的东西不够干净或品质太差，则会让仆人从家中带来自己喜爱的食物。

#.#.#

奥利安在半路上缓了过来，放开威震天的肩膀，自己拖着脚跟在铲土机后面。刚才的经历已经让他认识到威慑芯片的作用，不再盲目地试图反抗或逃跑。

在此之前，威震天和奥利安都没有来过竞技场，前者是没这份闲钱，后者则是反感这种同类相残的游戏。当然，他那时还不知道会有胁迫奴役的情况，一直以为只是部分金刚想要放弃原有职业设置，才作此选择——竞技场是唯一一个不受塞伯坦大分类学限定的职业场所，无论变形形态是什么，都可以成为角斗士。

所以，当威震天和奥利安各自被塞了一把能量斧，推到通道口，茫然地瞪着缓缓升起的金属闸门时，完全不知道自己要做什么，更不知道所谓的“暖场”是什么意思。

一头超出2个金刚身高的半有机半机械的怪兽出现在他们的光镜前。

它不安地站在场地中心，有机质的躯体上覆盖着金属鳞甲，刀锋般的金属尖爪从厚实的脚掌中伸出，骇人的大嘴来回蠕动，滴着不祥的机油，显然是在咀嚼之前那几个暖场的倒霉蛋——他们的残骸洒落在怪兽周围，几乎辨认不出任何肢体形状。

……好吧，这次真的是机械怪兽了。奥利安心想。他退后一步，握紧了手中的能量斧。和怪兽的体型相比，这件武器简直单薄得可怜，不知道能对怪兽产生多大的伤害。但无论如何，他都做好了战斗准备，无意步那些倒霉金刚的的后尘。

他转头看了看矿工。威震天一脸震惊的表情，明显是不知所措了。他想起麦卡丹油保的描述，斗殴发生时，威震天一直是缩在桌底下的，如此看来他现在这样子似乎也不算奇怪。即便是重体力劳动者，也肯定无法立刻接受这种场面。反而是作为警察的他，倒对搏斗和死亡还比较习惯。

正当奥利安想着这些的时候，他突然感到自己被猛地一推，朝怪兽直扑过去。

渣的，是威震天。这个无耻的家伙在把他推向怪兽后，自己立刻拔腿向旁边跑去。

这样的举动其实毫无意义，躲在周围栏杆后面的场监挥舞着长长的电棍，不断将威震天朝场地中心驱赶。他试图翻过栏杆逃离赛场的企图完全破灭了。

“炉渣的，快上去打！”一个与清扫机有些相似的工程车吼道，“别忘了威慑芯片！让观众不爽了，直接弄翻你喂它！”

威震天无奈只得挥舞着能量斧冲向怪兽。但他显然不敢正面攻击，只是在怪兽的背后进行一些偷袭，除了偶尔分散一下注意力，基本没什么作用。反而怪兽挥舞起尾巴，狠狠抽打过来，搞得他狼狈不堪地跑开。

“像挖矿那样！”在怪兽前方搏斗的奥利安大声吼道，“就像挖矿那样！砍它的腿！”他一边喊一边从左侧切入怪兽身前，快速进行着小范围的攻击，并仔细观察对方的弱点。

看来威震天应该是听见了他的话，终于挥起能量斧，给怪兽的后腿关节来了重重一下——总算这个矿工还是有一把力气的。怪兽“嗷”地一声惨叫，抬起前腿直立起来。奥利安乘机跑上去，对准怪兽没有鳞甲覆盖的腹部砍下，并狠狠往下一拉。瞬间，一堆有机脏器和大量暗紫色液体一起喷了出来，带着一股让油箱翻腾的腥臭，淋得他满头满脸都是。

怪兽咆哮着，沉重的身体扑向奥利安。他的能量斧还嵌在怪兽腹部，来不及拔出，只好转身逃跑。幸亏怪兽受了重伤，除了爪子在他的背上留下几道深深的抓痕外，没造成什么实质性损伤。等奥利安跑开几步，才发现威震天还在怪兽的后面奋力劈砍。

“快跑！”

但这声提醒显然是太晚了。在剧痛中挣扎的怪兽一下子扭头咬住威震天，把他甩了出去，装在防护栏上，又摔了下来。奥利安赶紧冲过去，拖起威震天，躲开了怪兽的另一次攻击。这一下，威震天也失去了他的武器，他们不得不在场子里四处奔逃，一方面要躲避怪兽，另一方面还要当心别碰到场监的电棍。

终于，在场上观众爆发出的嘘声、笑声和叫骂声中，怪兽慢慢耗尽了体力，倒在地上不动了。

威震天和奥利安呆站在场内，瞪着怪兽的尸体，终于感觉到能量管线内奔涌的机油和疯狂转动的火种渐渐平息了下来。几个杂役进入场内拖走怪兽，其中一个踹了威震天一脚，提醒他们赶紧滚回去，别站在这儿碍事。他们这才清醒过来，慢慢走回通道口。

 

**Part.3**

威震天和奥利安拖着脚走向自己的舱室，刚才的战斗让他们累得几乎想要就地躺下，但清扫机用电击棍“劝说”他们赶紧离开，别影响后面正赛角斗士的出场。

直到此时，他们才看清自己的居住环境：一条阴暗、油腻，总是飘着臭味的长廊，两侧排满了供低级角斗士和杂役居住的舱室；其中有些是给角斗士住的双人间，内部条件稍好，有水槽和小柜子；而杂役则是四到六人的通铺，除了充电板什么都没有。长廊顶头有一间粒子清洁间，但当满身都是怪兽体液的奥利安走过去想要洗个澡时，却发现门锁着。

“还没到使用时间。”一个蓝白相间，背上有个车盖的小金刚在他脚边说道。“晚饭后才开放。”

奥利安无奈返回，但看看自己一身恶臭污迹，实在不想弄脏充电床，只得坐在地上稍事休息。

“让开！”

他被威震天踹了一脚，才发现后者正准备排放机体废液，而自己挡住了水槽。

“威震天，”奥利安重新关闭光镜，“如果我们真的必须在这里共处一室的话，我想你还是别再这样了。再说一遍，我不是故意要连累你。”

“别以为你刚才在场上帮了我，这事就完了……”

“这事完不完都这样了，行了吧。”奥利安不再理会对方。他挪开一点，躺到地上，让自己进入轻度充电状态。

#.#.#

大约3个周期后，走道里突然热闹了起来——角斗士和杂役们陆续回来。

“黑影今天打得真狠。”

“我真不明白怎么还会有人赌他失败。”

“你不看赔率的吗？如果他失手，那可是1比10的盈利。”

“黑影当然会拼命了。如果他失败了，就算场上观众留下他的火种，领主也不可能饶过他。你知道他在黑影身上下了多大的注……”

他们都没有急于回自己的舱室，而是在走道里互相交流着角斗的情况。威震天根本不认识其他角斗士，也不在意比赛结果，所以并不打算加入这些谈话，但他们提到的领主，却让他抬起头，留心听了几句。

在上场前，他听铲土机说到过这个名字。他是竞技场的老板，没人知道他的真名，大家都称呼他为“领主”①。从铲土机和清扫机还有其他角斗士的语气中判断，那肯定不是什么和蔼可亲的金刚。

不久之后，一个迷你金刚推着餐车给每个舱室分送晚饭。

每份两个能量块。

威震天看了看还躺在地上的奥利安，哼了一声，拿过自己那份吃了起来。

“嘿，大个子，起来了。”小金刚——奥利安在清洁间旁遇到的那个——把盘子放到地上

奥利安睁开光镜，“呃……抱歉，我刚才充电了。”

“抱歉？你为什么要对我抱歉？”小金刚咯咯笑了，“我听其他金刚说了，你们第一次上场，表现算是不错哦。起码活下来了。”

“请问，该怎么称呼……”奥利安坐起来，拿过餐盘。

“大个子，你可真客气。我叫挡板，负责打扫和送饭。”

“谢谢你，挡板。”

“没事儿，等会儿我会来收盘子的。”

奥利安打开面罩，拿起能量块咬了一口，面甲立刻皱了起来。他的第一反应是马上吐了，能量块里充满了杂质，剌得摄取口一阵发痛，他甚至不敢确定这种未经充分过滤和提炼的东西到底能不能被自己的油箱接受。那口能量在他嘴里盘桓了好一会儿，终于还是咽了下去。勉强吃了一块，他怎么也没勇气再吃第二块，顺手扔进盘子里，又倒头躺下了。

威震天斜着光镜冷笑一声。这东西和矿区伙食不相上下，对他来说完全不是问题。而且他很清楚比起口味，数量才是关键。看奥利安的样子应该是神铸的吧，之前的职业想来收入也不会少，肯定一直习惯于摄入精炼能量，只怕他的油箱晚上要抗议了。

挡板来收盘子的时候，奥利安又进入了充电。威震天走过去拿起盘子，一起递给了小金刚。但在那之前，他吃掉了剩下的能量块。

#.#.#

奥利安差不多到晚上才醒过来——因为难受。他捂着腹部，睁开光镜，茫然地看了看四周，过了几星秒才确定自己的确没有在错误的地方醒来，并想起了自己如今的境况。紧接着，他就冲向废液槽，吐了起来。直到把油箱吐空，感觉才稍好些。

他拿过溶剂漱了漱口，转头看看已经躺在充电床上的威震天，咕哝了一句，“我去洗澡。”

威震天哼了一声，没有说话。

在他们住的这个层面起码有上百个金刚，一间粒子清洁间显然不可能满足需求。只有高级角斗士可以享受上层的单间，里面有独用的清洁间。威震天吃完饭就已经用溶剂简单擦洗过了。他突然有点好奇，不知道这位出身中阶、涂装光鲜的金刚要怎么适应这种环境。

果然，没过多久奥利安就回来了，垂头丧气地再一次坐到地上。显然没轮上用清洁间。不过看起来他并没有死心，在床上呆坐了大约半个周期后，又出去了。

其实威震天很想提醒他，去了就一直排着，没人会给你留位置的，离开再去就要重新排队。这种事，想来和矿区是差不多的。

直到下一个太阳周期的凌晨，威震天才在迷迷糊糊中听到有脚步声回到房里，然后是机体倒在充电床上的声音。

看来他终于用到清洁间了。威震天在重新进入充电状态前这样想着。

#.#.#

竞技场并不是每天都有角斗赛的。如果是没有比赛的日子，他们就要训练。

格斗教师名叫夹钳，一个坏到火种的家伙，最大爱好就是挑拨角斗士之间的关系，然后看他们大打出手。但当奥利安出现时，这种挑拨变得没有必要了——有好几个角斗士曾经都是超级警察逮捕过的罪犯，当他们在末路大街混不下去的时候，竞技场就成了一个还能混口饭吃的地方。

整整12个周期的所谓训练，除了最开始夹钳简单指导了一些格斗技巧和协同作战方法外，角斗士主要是自由练习。到后半程的时候，基本上变成了针对奥利安的各种挑衅。可能是走过时突然的碰撞，也可能是背后突如其来的一下棍击。虽然训练时不会配备能量武器，但也给奥利安造成了一好几处不大不小的损伤。

威震天对此始终冷眼旁观，既不参与，也不介入。他不屑于做那种卑鄙的事，也没打算贸然就和其他角斗士对立。也许之前在竞技场上与奥利安合力对抗怪兽让他最初的怨气或多或少有所缓解。但他仍然有十足的理由责怪对方把自己拖入这种境地。

#.#.#

训练一结束，威震天就收拾好东西往回走，却发现奥利安并没有跟上。难道还没练够吗？他摇摇头，自管自离开了。

挡板来送晚餐时，威震天才发现前一次的能量配给是比赛日标准，上场的会多给一份，而平时一餐只有一个能量块。他匆匆吞下味道糟糕的能量块，抬头看了看奥利安的餐盘，才意识到红蓝金刚到现在还没有回来。

#.#.#

挡板匆忙跑进来的时候，威震天朝对面的充电床做了个手势，“他还没吃呢。”

“是的，是的，我知道。”小金刚慌张地说道，“他，这个——”

“他怎么了？”

“他在训练场和其他金刚打起来了！”

威震天跟着小金刚跑了出去。当他们赶到训练场的时候，打斗其实已经结束了。地上横七竖八躺着好几个金刚，当然也包括奥利安。他的涂装基本上已经不能看了，不光到处都是刮痕，有好几处还露出了里面的金属层。这还不算，机体上全是棍棒敲出的凹坑，胸前、背后、手臂、大腿……到处都是——一次围殴。不过比起他的对手们，他的情况其实还行。那些家伙在地上鬼哭狼嚎，不是被扭断了轴承，就是被打碎了装甲。

超级警察果然名不虚传。

威震天叹了口气，走上去弯腰拍了拍奥利安的面罩，“完事了吗？”

“差——差不多吧。”他的面罩碎了一半，露出来的嘴角挂着机油，以至于说话有些含糊。

“那就走吧。”

他拉着奥利安站了起来，后者跌跌撞撞地跟着他往回走。回到舱室，他们发现挡板已经收走了餐盘，但好心地把能量块留下了。

奥利安拿过能量块，狼吞虎咽地塞进嘴里——威震天注意到他对食物的态度有了明显改变，显然已经发现了能量储备在这里的重要性，不再计较口味问题。

“打开你的数据接口。”他对奥利安说道。

“干什么？”对方抬起头看着他。

威震天抬起手腕，滑开盖板，弹出一条数据线，“传个东西给你，不是病毒。”

奥利安咬着能量块伸出左手，打开了腕部的数据接口，接收威震天传给他的代码。“节能协议？”

“对，你需要根据自己的情况设置一下。”威震天收回数据线，“大概要调整几次才行，根据摄入量和你的机体消耗。”

奥利安从内视屏中检查了一遍程序代码，“这是——你的设置？这么低？”

“这是我在矿区的设置，到这里之后我也在重新调整，不过基本上差不多。”威震天随口回答着，回到了自己的充电床上。

奥利安沉默了。他知道节能协议，但从来没有载入过——没这个必要。原有的能量调节阀已经够用了，会在机体能量水平低于20%的时候发出警报。但使用了这个节能协议，可以把阀值下限设置到3%。威震天的阀值设置是5%，也就是说，他经常会碰到能量水平低于这个值的情况。这对普通金刚来说几乎已经是不可想象的了，更何况他还是常年从事重体力劳动的矿工。

“发什么呆，吃完快去清洁间排队。不然又是半夜进来，每次都被你吵醒。”威震天不耐烦地说道。

奥利安收起面罩，轻微地点了一下头，“知道了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①领主，Overlord。元祖漫时期的一位遗老，机器狗和夜猫子的主人。就是他想出了以体育比赛代替城邦争斗的主意，创立了角斗比赛。


	2. Chapter 2

_“如何评价那些在早期就与您并肩战斗的金刚？也就是最初的霸天虎……抱歉，也许这样谈论如今已身居高位的那些金刚并不合适。”_  
_“没关系，我接受这个问题。他们——如果你所指和我想的一样，那我可以明确地告诉你，他们对我而言不仅仅只是霸天虎，他们……远比那更多。”_

  
_——摘自《威震天访谈录》_

**Part.1**

低级角斗士除了在比赛日“暖场”还要为竞技场打杂。比如帮忙清理垃圾，或是在搅拌机和拖斗做修理的时候打下手——狂热的观众对竞技场的各项设施都是一支破坏力极强的队伍。赛后，不管是座位还是墙面，甚至是大门，都会有各种损坏，而这些必须在下一个比赛日前重新修葺翻新。

正忙着从建材仓库给拖斗运送备件的威震天在经过垃圾堆附近时，听到了某种古怪的呜咽声。他放下手中的座椅架，前后找了一圈，才看到垃圾堆背面有一只几乎被扯成两段、形似涡轮狐狸的东西：断裂的机体上，电子元件闪着短路造成的火花，机油顺着几根勉强还连在一起的线路和能量管线不断滴下，在地上形成了一个小水洼。

听到声音，它转过头，警觉地盯着威震天。尽管因为重伤，那双红色光镜已经十分暗淡，但仍然摆出了准备抵抗的神情。

“滚……开。”它嘶声说道，试图举起前爪进行威胁，只不过重伤之余几下无力的挥动实在没什么效果。

威震天这才意识到那不是涡轮狐狸，而是一个单一形态塞伯坦人。十分不幸，兽类形态——依据大塞伯坦分类学的标准，这比消耗品阶层更糟，基本会被定义为无用品，直接停机报废。

“我不会伤害你的。”威震天举起双手慢慢走了过去，“也许我可以做点什么。告诉我，你的火种情况怎么样？如果只是机体损伤的话，可以修好的。”

对方没有立刻回答，而是怀疑地审视着威震天，过了好一会儿，他的警惕稍稍有所放松，“火种……没事。”

“你叫什么名字？”

“机器狗。”

威震天这才走近对方，仔细地检查了一遍周围，把可能是机体部件的东西都捡起来放进子空间，然后小心翼翼地托起机器狗，离开垃圾堆。

“怎么回事？”从这里经过的奥利安正好看到威震天捧着机器狗走出来。

“他受伤了。”

“你是——塞伯坦人！”奥利安惊讶地看着机器狗，“怎么会在这里？”

“我……无法通过分类学鉴定。一直在野外靠捕食涡轮狐狸为生。竞技场抓涡轮狐狸喂机械兽，把我也抓来了。他们想要驯化我……”可能是牵扯到了伤口，机器狗畏缩地颤抖了几下，没有再说下去。

但威震天和奥利安已经明白了。

“你把这些东西给拖斗送过去，我去看看能不能想办法修好他。”威震天对奥利安示意了一下地上的那堆座椅架，转身朝生活区走去。

#.#.#

“轰隆隆，能帮我找点工具吗？”威震天在过道里就喊了起来。

一个迷你金刚从通铺间里跑了出来，“要干嘛？”

“把他修一下。”威震天让小金刚看到自己捧着的机器狗。“把迷乱叫过来一起帮忙。”

“我去试试看，别指望有什么好东西。”他边跑边朝另一头喊道，“迷乱，老大找你。”

“能找到什么就什么吧。”威震天皱了皱，对着轰隆隆的背影说道。

过不多时，轰隆隆拿来一把勉强能用的小焊枪，“只有这个了。”

威震天已经把机器狗放到了自己的充电床上。他拿过焊枪仔细看了看，确定还能用。于是打开开关，一边让焊枪预热，一边把机器狗被扯断的线路逐一对好。

小焊枪用了差不多四分之一个周期才加热完毕。威震天坐在地上，拿过它，一点一点把断开的管线和装甲焊牢。在他做这件事的时候，轰隆隆和迷乱始终都坐在床边，小心地伸手按住机器狗，以免他在疼痛中过度挣扎。

或许是因为没有伤到火种，或许是兽类塞伯坦人的体质特别强健，又或许是威震天在矿区练出来的，经常帮自己和矿友修修补补的手艺还不错……总之，最后机器狗确实活了下来。

#.#.#

说起轰隆隆和迷乱，他们属于竞技场的一支小团伙。其中都是些年纪不大、分类等级较低的迷你金刚。他们可能是品质不符合要求而被某个生产部门剔除的半废品；可能因为不服管教或功能失效而被抛弃；也可能是不堪忍受主人虐待而私逃出来。但在这里，没人计较这些。他们帮观众占座、兜售小吃……也为任何愿意付出几粒硬油块的金刚跑腿办事。如果运气好，还能在赛后捡观众们的失物卖掉挣些零钱。就像能量矿的伴生元素，他们是附着于竞技场的一个群体。

威震天是几个太阳周期前刚刚认识轰隆隆的，顺带着也就认识了他的兄弟迷乱。这两个小家伙是竞技场迷你金刚的头目。有时，挖地虎们会安排些杂务给他们，那就还能顺便从竞技场混到些能量块，或者趁通铺空着的时候进去躺一会儿充充电什么的。

那天他们正跟着收餐盘的挡板到处晃荡，看能不能捡点能量块残渣。一路上还兴高采烈地讨论着生活理想。

“上个太阳周期碾压机让我帮他干活了。”迷乱得意地说，“他说他需要一个打下手的金刚。我猜他是想要找个助理。”

“呸，助理你个火种吞噬者。”轰隆隆做了个鬼脸，拿过挡板手里的空餐盘，舔着上面的一点点能量液。

“别说你不想当助理。”迷乱不服气地说道。

“要当也是场监，拿着电击棍，管理角斗士，让他们上场比赛。”轰隆隆一边比划一边大声说，“我才不要做打杂的。对了，挡板，你将来想做什么？总不会是一直在这里收盘子扫地吧？”

“我……”蓝白涂装的小金刚一边整理空盘，一边考虑着，“我想加入方舟的探险，去看看宇宙是什么样的。”

“什么？！”轰隆隆和迷乱大叫起来。

“真的。”挡板说道，“我想方舟也需要环卫金刚的。上次如果不是……算了，没什么。”他摇了摇头。“大个子，吃完了吗？”他对着门里的奥利安说道。

这场对话就发生在威震天和奥利安的舱室门口。几个周期前他们刚刚完成另一次暖场。正在室内休息。

威震天已经吃完了今天份的能量块。奥利安还在慢慢咀嚼自己的那份——他已经得到了教训，要慢速摄取，以便让他的油箱能吸收这种粗炼能量。但看着小金刚可怜巴巴舔舐餐盘的样子，他忍不住叹了口气，掰下半份能量块，走了过去。

迷你金刚们惊呆了，他们傻傻地看着奥利安向他们走来，看着他把能量块放进迷乱的手里，还拍了拍他的脑袋。这个傻瓜不知道能量块在这里代表着什么吗？

出乎威震天和奥利安的意料，小金刚并没有马上把能量块吃掉。迷乱把半块能量块仔细地分成三份，分别递给轰隆隆和挡板。

“见者有份。”他说道，然后拿起那一小份能量块，咬了一小口，剩下的放进了自己的子空间。而轰隆隆和挡板都是一口也没吃就收了起来。

“留着慢慢吃。”轰隆隆说道。

“谢谢你。”挡板对着奥利安笑了。

 

**Part.2**

他继续躺了一会儿，才不情不愿地上线光镜。粗糙的天花板迅速填满了视线，通道内的嘈杂声响涌入音频接收器——还有奥利安在角落里使用溶剂的声音。

前警长始终固守着他不可理喻的个人卫生习惯。无论现实条件多么恶劣，他总是想方设法保障这一点。比如再晚也要用过清洁间才肯上床充电，又比如早上起来把他们两个的溶剂分成两份——这是因为之前有一次，他发现威震天洗脸的时候把溶剂全用了，而面对他的抗议还满不在乎地说“都在盆里呢，你还可以用的啊。要是你先用，我也不介意接着用。”从此以后，他就先起来分配溶剂。

一开始威震天对此相当不以为然，还嘲笑他的中阶习气。毕竟对威震天而言，这里和矿区宿舍没差多少，而且随着他们俩在竞技场上的表现越来越好，能量和日用品保障已经比最初好些了。不过日子长了，他也就习惯了奥利安这样。

说来他们的关系也是如此。为了在竞技场上活下来，他们不得不尽力合作，而这种场上关系逐渐延伸到了场下。在日常训练间，在没有比赛的日子里，他们的对话逐渐增加,彼此间的相处也融洽了不少。

其实当初油吧事件之后，他对这位警长有过些想象，正直、勇敢、不畏挑战。后来的事情也都证明了这一点。但奥利安有时又过于天真了。比如他竟然向铲土机要求给迷你金刚安排宿舍，还要求改善低级角斗士和杂役的生活条件。结果当然是被铲土机挥舞着电击棒直接赶出了办公室。

“你可以去对领主说。”工程金刚冷笑了两声，“看看他是会答应你，还是拨弄一下你的威慑芯片开关。对了，你们今天有比赛，赶紧滚回去准备，别在这里废话！”他用电击棒狠狠抽了奥利安一下。

撵走奥利安后，铲土机转身正好看到在过道里打扫的挡板，他抬脚踹在迷你金刚的背上，一下子把他踢得扑倒在地，“去3号包厢！U球的输出管，今天服务金刚不够。”

挡板悲惨地爬起来，摇晃着穿过通道，朝竞技场的贵宾区走去。包厢服务的确可能会得到赏赐，但更可能会因为不小心惹怒高阶金刚而遭到毒打。事实上，还有很多关于包厢客人奇特癖好的传言在竞技场广为流传。

#.#.#

这场比赛从一开始就和之前不同。上场前，搅拌机帮他们更换了武器，比原先的更加坚固，还给了威震天一面盾牌。当他们走出通道，发现场地上站着三只怪兽时，才意识到搅拌机或许真的是出于好心。

怪兽们分散在场地上，居中站立的这只比他们平时对付的足足要大了三倍，鳞甲更厚，爪子和牙齿也更长更锋利。在它的头顶，长着一簇色彩艳丽的头冠，这显然与另外两头他们常见的怪兽品种不同。而且奥利安闻到了一股奇怪的味道，虽然不浓烈，但让他的油箱不舒服。

看到角斗士出现，驯兽师退到栏杆后，松开了手中的高压电控制链。怪兽一获得自由，就开始气哼哼地四处张望起来。

威震天和奥利安对视一下，微微点了点头，立刻向两侧跑去，各自开始攻击两头较小的怪兽。这是他们相当熟悉的种类，移动时会暴露什么弱点，哪个部位更脆弱且易受攻击都已经了然于胸。事实上，还没等中间那头大家伙舒展开。两侧的小规模战斗就已经结束了。威震天和奥利安干净利落地分别从眼部和颈下入手，斩杀了两只小怪兽。驯兽师迅速将它们拖到场地边缘，以免影响后面的战斗。

但这也让中间这只明白了对手的危险性。它身上的鳞甲膨起，粗壮的尾巴用力拍击着地面，发出警惕的咆哮声。威震天和奥利安连续使用了几种不同的战术，或联合攻击，或左右分击，但由于怪兽体型高大，大部分攻击只落到了它的腿部和尾部，没有造成实质性的伤害。

随着时间的推移，他们意识到它不仅体型巨大，智商也比那种小型的要高，并且耐力充足，如果转入持久战，只怕对他们更为不利。

“奥利安！”威震天吼了一声，朝上方做了个手势，跑向怪兽左侧。奥利安明白了他的暗示，也朝着同样方向狂奔。

在接近怪兽肩颈的位置，威震天突然刹车，单膝跪下，将盾牌平举在头顶上。从后赶上的奥利安急冲几步，一个跨步踩上他平放的大腿，紧跟着踏上盾牌，而威震天在这一瞬间用力蹬起，奥利安借势跃上怪兽的背部。

他竭力稳住身形，举起聚能斧斜着向怪兽颈部挥去，随即感觉到斧子一端的弯钩部位勾住了什么。他松开斧子再次借力跃起，左脚蹬住怪兽肩胛上一处突起，翻上了怪兽长长的颈部。没等它反应过来，他另一只手中的热能刀就沿着鳞甲缝隙插入了怪兽后脑下方。

怪兽在剧痛下拼命嚎叫，昂起头狂跳着想要把背上的敌人甩下来。奥利安牢牢握住刀柄，无论它如何挣扎扭动，始终没有放手。

趁着怪兽注意力全在奥利安身上，威震天冲过去想要攻击怪兽腹部没有鳞甲覆盖的部位——这是他们常用的技巧，基本上屡试不爽。但这头怪兽十分狡猾，它用上下颠动的方法想要让奥利安失去平衡，避免将腹部长时间暴露出来，没有给威震天机会进攻。

意识到对其他部位的攻击收效甚微，而奥利安可能无法再坚持更久，威震天跑到怪兽正面，扔掉左手盾牌，趁怪兽俯身的瞬间，高高跃起，挥动双刃斧，砍向怪兽张开的大嘴。斧刃沿着怪兽的嘴角一路割开，怪兽在疼痛中发起了最后的攻击——它扭转头，狠狠一口咬住威震天，将一根特别尖利的长齿插入了他的右胸。

受伤而狂躁的怪兽带着他们俩冲向围栏，反复冲撞着栏杆，吓得躲在后面的驯兽师和场监四散奔逃。但大量体液的流失终于耗尽了它的体力，它蹒跚着倒退好几步，重重地倒在地上。奥利安在最后时刻及时跳下，没有被怪兽沉重的躯体压到。

观众们兴奋地喊叫，鼓掌，连那些因为开赛前突然飘过的酸雨而躲进室内的贵族们也都站到包厢阳台上挥舞着拳头。这几乎是竞技场有史以来出现过的最大怪兽了，简直无法相信初级角斗士能够击倒它。

在这一片欢呼声中，奥利安走过去，掰住怪兽的上颚，从威震天胸部拔出利齿，扛起他走回阴暗的通道。

 

**Part.3**

奥利安在狭窄的充电床旁站了一会儿，看着威震天按住伤口直喘粗气，机油从指缝间快速渗出，光镜的亮度清晰地表明能量水平过低。他从子空间里掏出一小块明显被咬过的硬油块，放到威震天胸甲上，“吃了它。”说完快步走了出去。

威震天不可思议地拿起油块。他们的能量配给完全不够，奥利安怎么会有这东西的？他咬了一口——不对，不是竞技场的伙食。这东西的味道很好。难道说，奥利安他……他听说有些角斗士会去做那种事，为了食物，甚至仅仅是为了用一次主管的私人清洁间。像奥利安那样好看的金刚……渣的，他什么时候开始觉得那个蠢警察好看了？

就在威震天咬着油块胡思乱想的时候，奥利安回来了，手里拿着一把小焊枪和几罐修补凝胶。他默默地在充电床旁边坐下，拉开威震天的手，开始修补他断裂的管线。

奥利安仔细地对好断裂的内部管线，用焊枪在断口处来回移动。构成内部组件的原生金属不同于外部装甲，十分柔嫩敏感，当激光束扫过时，剧痛一阵阵冲击着威震天的传感线路。他扔开油块，咬着牙紧紧抓住床板，控制着机体本能的畏缩和颤抖。

看到充电床的边沿被威震天捏出指痕，奥利安清楚地意识到在没有知觉抑制器的条件下进行机体修复造成了什么样的痛苦，但他毫无办法，如果任由伤口暴露只会造成更严重的并发症。他转开光镜，不再去关注威震天的反应，而是专注于自己的工作。此时此刻，他选择相信威震天一定能够凭借自己的意志力撑到治疗结束。

焊接完成后足足好几个塞分，威震天都还保持着紧绷的状态。直到奥利安拿过化纤泡棉开始擦拭流出的机油，他才意识到已经结束了。他慢慢地放松机体，发现因为长时间的强直，关节轴承几乎僵硬了。奥利安似乎也注意到了这一点，在擦洗到关节部位时会连带着做一些按摩，帮助他放松。

过了一会儿，威震天才重新拿起硬油块问道，“这是哪儿来的？”

奥利安突然尴尬起来，他犹豫了一下，才吞吞吐吐地说，“我知道这不太好，如果是从前，我根本不能想象自己会做这种事……”

果然……

“可能是某个观众掉落或者吃剩了不要的，它们有时候会掉进场子里……我知道，其他金刚吃过的……但现在……你明白的。”他重重呼了口气，“能量，体力……至于其他的，并不重要。”

答案出乎意料，但又在情理之中。

威震天诧异地看着有些难为情的前警长，一个曾经连竞技场伙食都咽不下去的中阶金刚，现在却愿意吃捡来的东西，奥利安——在如此情况下，仍然能够注意到细节并有所行动。

#.#.#

临近半夜的时候，奥利安意识到出了问题。威震天本想去使用一下废液槽，却几乎已经站不起来，刚一站起就滑倒在地，浑身颤抖着靠在充电床上喘气，还是奥利安托着他才踉跄地走到水槽边。伤口没有愈合，反而渗出带有腥臭味道的的机油，和奥利安之前上场时闻到的很相似。

他扶着威震天回到充电床躺下，从水槽边拿过溶剂，开始清理伤口。很奇怪，这个伤口虽然深，但本身并没有伤到什么重要的内部元件，理论上自我修复机制早就应该发挥作用，止住机油渗漏了，但现在看上去就像刚刚受伤时的样子，而且渗出的机油颜色也不太对。

作为警察，他接受过的职业训练里包括急救和应急护理知识，医疗知识远比一般金刚要多。但威震天的问题却让他束手无策。几乎可以确定这和那头诡异的怪兽有关，绝对不是简单的物理伤害（那种只需要重新焊接修补，让伤口愈合即可）。机体抽搐、大量冷凝液以及火种异常搏动都证明这是严重的毒素感染创伤。也许怪兽的牙齿上有毒，会在咬中猎物时分泌有毒物质。

这种情况下，他不敢再贸然用喷枪做焊接修补。威震天需要真正的医生。

“挡板。”奥利安走到过道里喊道。

迷你金刚很快就从远处的一间舱室里跑了出来，“奥利安，有事吗？”

“你可以出去的，对吗？我是说竞技场外面。”

“呃，对。有时我要帮领主去买些杂货之类的。”

“请你帮我一个忙，可以吗？”奥利安看了看躺着的威震天，蹲下身对小金刚说道，“非常重要。”

“嗯，可以的。但我不能出去太久，你明白……”

“是的，我知道。”奥利安说道，“如果不是迫不得已，我不会麻烦你的。我发个地址给你，那里能找到医生，请带他到这里来。”

“奥利安，我很愿意帮忙。但医生怎么肯到这里来呢？出诊要很多钱。”

“他叫救护车，是个非常好的医生，是我的朋友。来，我把地址给你，还有一段讯息。他看了会愿意来的。”

“好吧，我可以跑一趟，希望他真的像你说的那样会来。”小金刚探头看看威震天，“他……不太好，对吗？”

奥利安点点头，没有再多说什么。

#.#.#

救护车跟着挡板进来的时候，并没有像他平时那样首先走向病人，却大步朝奥利安跑了过来。

医生握住红蓝金刚的双肩，嘴巴张了又张，却不知道说什么好。直到过了很久，他才结结巴巴地说道，“奥利安，你——你真的——我担心死了！怎么……怎么回事？我去警局问过，他们都不肯告诉我！”

“救护车，”奥利安拍了拍对方的手，“先别说这个，这里有一个病人。”

“哦，哦。”救护车让自己镇静了下来，转身走到威震天的充电床边，“幸亏你把那个野兽的图带给我了。我来之前已经确认过它的特性。的确会分泌毒素，对体内能量液造成化学反应，需要用特殊的催化剂处理。”

“催化剂？”

“别担心，我配好了带过来的。所以稍微耽误了一会儿。”

“谢谢你，救护车。”奥利安看着医生将之前的焊线切开，从随身的医疗包中取出一瓶液体，换上注射头，直接插入了油箱中。本已接近昏迷的威震天在疼痛中低声哼哼着。

“超过3个周期了，毒素已经侵入油箱，需要彻底进行去毒净化。”救护车说着，打开威震天腰侧的医疗检测口，从指尖弹出工具，接入端口进行监测。

等整瓶的催化剂注射完毕，救护车又处理了一下伤口的焊接，把外装甲也重新补好。“接下来就是等待了，等催化剂把毒性去掉，自我修复功能就可以完成伤口愈合的部分了。”他收好医疗包，但没有断开医疗监测，只是稍稍偏过身，看向奥利安，“现在你可以告诉我是怎么回事了。”

奥利安考虑了一下，挑关键的部分简单告诉了救护车——没必要把所有的问题都说出来，让他的朋友跟着一起烦恼。

“就这样？”救护车怀疑地看了看对方，“他们真的有权利把你们扣押在这里？如果有人为你们去申辩，是不是可以要求释放之类的？”

“这不是有没有人申辩的问题。而是安排这件事的是那些大人物，申辩会不会被受理？而且就算被受理了，很可能得回的也是两具尸体，在竞技场安排这个太容易了。我们都被植入了威慑芯片，随时可以通过遥控让我们的火种爆炸。”

“威慑芯片？这东西本身就是非法的啊！竞技场算是法外之地？”救护车惊叫道。

“这样的……地方比你的——法内之地要多得多了。”一个沙哑的声音从旁边传来。

威震天醒了。

“谁让你说话的！”救护车恼怒地拍了拍他的手臂，“赶紧下线休息，把机体功耗调到最低，让修复功能运作。”他又转向奥利安，“我会去想想办法，也许能找谁帮忙。”

“不，救护车。”奥利安摇摇头，“别冒险。事情并不简单，别把你自己拖下水。”

“可是——”

“相信我，老朋友。我们只能等待机会。”

“但这种角斗……”

“我不会被轻易打倒的。”奥利安沉声说。

救护车直到威震天的监测数据都正常了才离开。奥利安再次拜托挡板送他出去。

迷你金刚很快就回来了，“我走的杂物通道，医生已经回去了，没碰到其他金刚，放心吧。”

“谢谢你，挡板。”奥利安半跪着，握住小金刚的手真诚地说。

“不——不，不用客气。”挡板慌乱地摇着头，似乎被吓到了。但最后他还是镇定了下来，“我只是……你知道，我只是一个第四等级的环卫金刚。其实就连这个我也做不好。我的上一份工作是在起飞前清理方舟的冷凝槽，而更早之前我就是在城市回收站铲垃圾。但我把方舟的冷凝槽弄坏了……其实也不是很严重，一点点渗漏，而且及时发现并修补好了。但他们决定把我报废。我偷听到了这件事，就逃跑了，穿越米特思高原来到这里，在竞技场找了一份工。”

“你很勇敢。像你这样的小型金刚，就算有足够的能量储备，也很难顺利走出高原。”

“是啊，差点停机了。”挡板笑道，“我偷藏了一点能量块，总算熬过来了。奥利安——”他抬起头，认真地说，“我可以这样称呼你吧？”

“当然。这就是我的名字。”

“自我铸成以后，你是第一个对我说‘抱歉’、‘请’和‘谢谢’的金刚，还把能量块分给我们。”他的光镜里闪烁着像是清洁液的东西，手不自觉的摸着腿上的一处磨损，“很高兴我能帮上忙。”

奥利安看着这个迷你金刚。如此不幸，却仍然在努力挣扎，希望被听到、看到，希望被尊重。这种生活对任何人来说都太艰难了，它会制造恐惧，由恐惧催生怨恨，让整个塞伯坦锈坏到不可挽救。仅仅作为一个普通执法者又能保护多少呢？要改变这一点，要让所有金刚获得平等的权利，必须是更有力的东西！

他对着小金刚微笑道，“不管怎么说，我还是要谢谢你。已经很晚了，快去充电吧。”

“好的。”挡板走到舱室外，又回过头说道，“我多留了一罐溶剂给你们。可能用得到。”

奥利安满怀感激地看着迷你金刚，“谢谢！”

 

**Part.4**

和其他角斗士直接对战这件事对他们俩都造成了一定冲击。虽然并没有就此进行任何交流，但各自在第一次正式角斗中杀死对手的当天晚上，他们都听到对方的引擎鸣响了一整夜，完全没有进入充电状态。

杀死怪兽是一回事，而杀死另一个活生生的金刚……

相对来说，奥利安稍好一些。作为执法者，他并不是第一次杀人。只不过在过去，犯罪分子的恶行与贯彻法律和正义的责任感抵消了自我的道德怀疑。而如今，对手是和他一样的角斗士，或许上一个太阳周期还曾在过道中擦肩而过，彼此有过问候。然而竞技场的生存模式已经深入他的思维，排在首位的是在战斗中让自己活下来——他必须活下来，然后离开。

威震天的情况要糟糕得多。他见到过的绝大多数死亡都是矿难，发生那种事的时候，矿工的选择往往是逃生，自救协议的优先级远远高于救助工友，他唯一有过的杀戮经验就是杀死过采掘中遇到的地底生物。在来到竞技场之前，他从没有杀死过任何一个金刚。

#.#.#

奥利安关上淋浴喷头，正准备走过去使用烘干机，却意外地发现角落里的隔间还有一个金刚在冲洗。

这确实有些不寻常，平日奥利安总是最后一个离开清洁间的金刚——尽管已经过了这么久，他仍然不习惯在众目睽睽下处理自己的卫生问题。再加上时间早的话用清洁间的金刚很多，他也不愿意和他们挤在一起。当然，还有那些荤段子——竞技场在这方面绝对是刷新了他的底线！

经过隔间时，他好奇地瞥了一眼——是威震天！后者一边金属纤维刷狠狠刷着自己的机体，一边低声咒骂着什么。

“威震天？”

对方猛然转过身来，红色的光镜凶狠地瞪着他，关节轴承咯咯作响。

“你还好吗？”

威震天过了几星秒才放松下来，“不，没什么。”他扔开刷子走出隔间，也朝烘干机走去。他选择了最里面的一个出风口，伸手按下开关开始烘干，把奥利安完全晾在了一边。

奥利安摇摇头，站到旁边的那个出风口前。

就当他们默默无言地进行各自的烘干程序时，威震天突然开口了，“我杀了一个金刚……几个周期前，”他犹豫了一下，没再掩饰自己的沮丧。

奥利安知道这件事，轰隆隆和迷乱早就津津有味地把那场比赛的情况转述给他了。虽然战斗过程相当艰苦，但威震天取得了最后的胜利。

“观众都疯了，”迷乱夸张地比划着，“他一下就撕掉了双钳①的胳膊！”

奥利安能想象出那个场景，重工业形态让威震天具备某种天生的爆发力，尽管他的战斗技巧还不够纯熟，但往往是那种原生力量的表现更容易刺激观众的兴奋感。

“但上一次……”这并不是威震天第一次杀死对手，奥利安没想到他仍然还有心理障碍。

威震天微微摇了摇头，“上次是观众要求……”

“我知道那种感觉。”过了一会儿，奥利安转过身，轻声说。他回想起自己第一个主动杀死的金刚。那是一个黑帮成员，有明确证据之前残忍杀死过至少4个金刚，还有多起施虐事件。“一个罪犯……但那并没有让我感觉变好，起码在事情发生的瞬间没有。”

“你怎么杀了他的？”威震天低声问道。

“近距离枪击，我打中了他的油箱，引发爆炸，机体碎片都溅到我的面罩和光镜上了。”

威震天听后沉默了一会儿，再次开口时语气更为沉重，“我——扯出了他的火种……本来没想那么做，用武器就好了。但不知道为什么，那个时候内循环能量液好像都涌进了我的脑模块，音频接收器充斥着嗡嗡的蜂鸣，他的火种在破碎的胸甲缝隙里，发着光。然后我就……”

他没有再说下去，但奥利安完全能够理解。

这就是竞技场存在的意义，残忍、血腥，从角斗士到观众全都在情绪能量素的刺激下变得疯狂。这种状况很快就会从根本上改变任何一个金刚。

他不知道该如何劝解，或还有什么可说的，他自己也有过同样的经历。他们为了生存而杀戮，而这杀戮却是他人的娱乐。

“我明白——”

话音未落，奥利安发现自己已被威震天狠狠推到了隔间的墙上。

“不，你根本不明白！”威震天直盯着对方，红色光镜燃烧着焦躁的怒火。他几乎能猜到红蓝金刚会说什么，但那不是他想听的！双钳火种的温度仿佛还留在他手中，他永远也不会忘记那一刻的感受——摧毁，胜利，驾临于生命之上的快感！

空气就像是在他们之间凝固了。威震天被某种奇异的感觉驱动着，慢慢靠向前去……他们的脸如此之近，以至于能在对方的光镜中看到自身——如此熟悉又陌生，警长和矿工，角斗士和角斗士……

威震天突然停住了，一下子松开手，退后了半步。奥利安默不作声地看着对方，并未移动。  
威震天张了张嘴，最终什么也没有说，转身冲出了清洁间。

#.#.#

尽管过程痛苦而充满挣扎，不过威震天还是克服了，甚至取得了出人意料的好效果。接下来的一场比赛中，他让观众们意识到这个新手深具潜力。

整个战斗过程，他的优势十分明显，但当观众作出败者死的手势后，他却迟迟没有下手。一开始，观众们纷纷叫骂，还朝场子里扔能量液空罐和食品包装。但随后，威震天举着双刃斧，慢慢地走向对手，带着显而易见的迟疑——这个过程让已经倒地不起的对手愈加惊恐，在被拉长的等待中，场内变得安静。他稳稳站定，挥起武器给出了最后一记沉重的劈砍，装甲碎裂的声音在场内清晰可闻，伴随着机油溅上他的面甲，之前还犹豫的神情变得狰狞……这一切反而更刺激了观众的电路激素。他们咆哮着，高声呼喊角斗士的名字：

“威——震天！威——震天！”

而奥利安，无论他的战斗技巧多么高超，战斗过程多么干净利落，从来也无法达到同样的戏剧化效果。

他们的区别或许还不限于此。奥利安发现，没过多久威震天就完全适应了状况。而最初的经历显然给了他启示，他学着引导观众的情绪，让他们跟随他的战斗进程或紧张，或激动，为他的角斗表演如痴如狂。威震天迅速声名鹊起，崇拜者队伍日渐扩大。赛后，这些金刚会等在退场通道的两边，尖叫他的名字，互相推挤着，仅仅只为摸一摸他满是冷凝液的装甲。，投注牌上，他的名字迅速地进入了前几位

#.#.#

某天深夜，轰隆隆带来两个似曾相识的金刚，似乎是竞技场的杂役。

“你——就是威震天？”其中一个迟疑了半响，开口问道。

“是。”他警觉地站了起来，稍稍做了个不显眼的防御姿势。

“我——我们……这是你写的，对吗？”另一个拿出一块数据板，把屏幕朝向威震天。

那是他的文章。

威震天没有回答，仍然盯着对方。

“能给我们说说吗？”最先开口的那个语气有些振奋，“有些地方我看得不太明白。”

“老大，没事儿。”轰隆隆从他们腿旁歪出脑袋，“他们是你的读者，呃……算粉丝吧。”

威震天谨慎地点点头，向前走了一步，“你想问什么？”

“这里——”那个金刚急忙滚动屏幕，指着其中一页的内容问道，“功能主义观点认为，变形形态与我们的社会身份天然关联，放弃本职是在冒险激怒元始天尊，是给这个世界带来毁灭……”

威震天拿过数据板，用尽可能朴实的语言为对方讲解自己的观点，中间那两个金刚又陆续插入了几个问题。最后，威震天思考了一会儿，在数据板上输入了些什么。

“如果你们对这部分内容有兴趣的话，可以看一些参考资料，我列了几本书，都可以在市立图书馆免费借阅。”

“谢谢！太感谢了！”两个金刚说完互相对视了一下。其中一个从子空间拿出两块能量块递了过来，“我们没什么钱，请你收下这个。”

威震天立刻推了回去，“不，能量块对你们来说也很重要。我不会收的。很高兴你们愿意读这些文章。”

事情就这样开始了，第一次，第二次，然后是第三次……最初只是那两个金刚，后来到访者日渐增加，已经不限于竞技场的工人和杂役。

狭小的舱室内没有足够的空间，来者不得不在门外席地而坐，听威震天给他们讲课。一开始都是他被捕前所写的政论，后来逐渐增加新的内容，有时他还会针对听众提出的具体案例进行分析，或和他们展开讨论。

每当这个时候，轰隆隆和迷乱就把迷你金刚们组织起来，在各处通道口放哨，如果发现铲土机、碾压机他们或其他金刚出现，立刻发出信号，让听课的金刚快速从不同通道疏散。

后来，威震天还是收了些报酬——外来者设法带进来的破旧数据板。在那些无人来访的夜晚，他就着头盔上矿灯的微弱光芒，奋笔疾书。

奥利安看着这一切的发生、发展，却没有参与其中。但他会去读威震天的文章——最初是他主动问起，对方才让他读。到后来，似乎威震天也习惯了，写完后就直接递给他。

就像在警局第一次读到威震天的文字时一样，奥利安并不完全同意他所写的。的确，那些文字充满力量，强调个体价值，是那些听众所喜欢的，他们从中感觉到自己的存在终于变得有意义。但罗迪昂的前警长在字里行间的“反抗”中看到了隐隐约约的，埋藏在火种阴暗角落的复仇渴望：夺取、毁坏、以彼之道……

但他什么也没有说。有时候，他会就一些主题和威震天进行探讨，但从来也不会深入触及那些方面。他看到了一个重新振作的威震天，他们的未来不可预知，而他没有权利夺去此刻。

 

**Part.5**

飞毛腿几乎是一到竞技场就成了奥利安的跟屁虫。比起早已被竞技场打磨得精怪狡猾的轰隆隆和迷乱，他实在太单纯了。

被卖到竞技场的他最初只被安排做杂役——这意味着极其繁重的劳作，以及和消耗完全不符的能量配给，还不算场监的随口打骂。

但这些似乎完全没有影响到年轻的黄色金刚。他每天都乐呵呵地干活，不光完成自己份内的，还会给其他人搭把手。就连铲土机那么苛刻的家伙，偶尔也会给他一个称赞。

“嗨，你是那个超级警察吧。”他蹭着脚站在训练场边，小声问道。

其实奥利安早就已经看见他了。小家伙在那里磨蹭了好一会儿，才走过来对他说话。大概是给自己鼓了点劲。“我是奥利安。”

“对了，我以前在新闻里看到过你。那时候你还不是警长呢。”飞毛腿高兴起来，手舞足蹈地说道，“你抓罪犯的时候也超级威风呢。”

“我现在已经不是警察了。”

“哦哦，那没什么。”飞毛腿赶紧说，“警察还是角斗士对我来说都一样。我看过你的比赛，你的动作太棒了。”他偷偷看了看训练场上的其他金刚，“比他们都好，我觉得。”

“过奖了，”奥利安笑了笑，“我还只是个初级角斗士而已。”

“你会成为冠军的，我能肯定。”飞毛腿握拳用力一摆，“其实，而且我也很想成为角斗士呢。”

“你怎么会来到这里的？”

“我的主人破产啦。”他满不在乎地说道，“他本来是个精炼厂的老板，自己还有好几处核子矿，也算是大富豪了。但他在别人的劝说下把大笔资金投入了一个外星矿场，没想到是个骗局，再加上自己又沉迷虚拟现实②，虽然我也不知道像他这种金刚为什么还要玩那种东西，就这样把钱都败光啦。最后没办法，只能把精炼厂抵押还债，我也算抵债物资吧，几个转手就卖到这里了。”

很难想象竟然还有金刚能在这样的遭遇下仍保持如此开朗的性格，奥利安不由得对这个年轻金刚产生了好感，一边练习一边有一搭没一搭地和他聊几句。

和奥利安搭上话显然让飞毛腿非常开心。从此以后，每次轮到他收拾训练场的时候，他总会提前蹲在奥利安附近，看他练习。

或许是因为他确实讨人喜欢，或许是因为他总是能把自己的活干得很好，铲土机终于答应让他参加训练。但条件是他仍然必须承担一部分杂役的工作，要负责训练场的清洁和整理，还要给角斗士保养武器。

但飞毛腿简直是欢天喜地地接受了所有的条件。“当然，我一定会做好的。”他的样子简直就像是马上要冲上去拥抱铲土机了。

#.#.#

领主买回声波的时候，并不知道这个金刚的与众不同之处。他最初只是想给竞技场找个解说员，而声波的预设功能显然符合这个要求。但把声波带回来后，他很快发现这个金刚性情古怪、沉默寡言，时不时陷入焦虑狂躁，无论如何惩罚也无法迫使他好好开口说话。而那对光镜总是用让人不舒服的视线在阴暗处观察着。有好几次——是的，绝对不少于10次，领主确信对方在自己刚刚想好但还没把话说出口前，就知道了自己想要说什么。

为了尽可能挽回些损失，领主让吊钩对声波做了全面检查，希望能治疗一下，让他有点用。但吊钩在检查完后直接向他推荐了佛洛铱德。

“他的机体没有任何问题，功能正常。”吊钩如此说道，“也许你应该给他找个心理医生。”

佛洛铱德的诊断结论让领主确定自己被那个奴隶市场的奸商骗了。

“哦哟，哦哟。”心理医生一边调整着检测仪器一边说道，“一个患有芯片自闭症的金刚。我看你还是放弃吧，领主大人。他发疯只是早晚的事。”

#.#.#

“看，这是我刚才挣的。”轰隆隆得意地从子空间掏出一件东西。

迷乱的光镜睁大了，“哦，普神！”他差点噎住自己的气体过滤器，“一个沙尼克！一个漂漂亮亮的沙尼克金币！”接着，他的声音变得惊恐起来，“你哪儿弄来的？偷的？你会被碾压机碾成废渣！字面意义上那种！”

“劳动所得。”轰隆隆把金币在迷乱面前晃了晃，又迅速收回子空间，“我给一个傻瓜出了点下注的主意。对他说我是竞技场里面的工作人员，可以透露点消息给他。他信了，并且押对了。没想到这个傻瓜还挺大方的，赢了钱以后，在大门口看到我，就给了我这个。”

“哈，你真是走运了。”机器狗不屑一顾地说道，“如果他输了，铁定会把你揍到半死。”

“但他赢……”

“嘘。”机器狗发出了不安的声音。

“怎么了？”迷乱问道，“你闻到什么了？”

“我闻到了恐惧。”

他们几个跟着机器狗四处搜寻起来。很快，在前方不远处，一大堆拆下来弃置的破烂座位旁边，他们发现了一个蓝色金刚。他坐在地上，焦躁地用双手反复拍击自己的头雕，不断低声哀号着。

“……消失，普神，求求你让它们消失……声音、光亮、气味……太多了，到处都是……”

“那不是领主最近买回来的奴隶吗？”迷乱好奇地看着那个金刚。

“你怎么了？”机器狗谨慎地靠近，在他机体上来回嗅了嗅。恐惧，很多，但没有威胁。

“我……我不知道。总是……总是这样，太多噪音了。它们全都在我的脑模块里。你是——机器狗。”

“没错。不过你是怎么——”

“我能听见，听见所有人的想法，它们成片成片地涌入脑模块，我……我不能屏蔽它们。我……我根本无法充电——”

“我叫声波。啊——”他突然又开始用力敲打自己的头，“那些声音……太多了，太多情绪，太多脑内想法……”

“好吧，你闻起来不错。说实话，我可以闻到很多东西。”机器狗绕着声波转了一圈，“但我必须学着控制我的鼻子，每次只专注于一样东西。或许这也是你应该做的。”

“专注……什么？”

“任何你能专注的东西。”③

#.#.#

晚上，机器狗把声波带到了威震天的小课堂。

蓝色金刚蜷缩在最远处的角落里，惊恐地看着越来越多的金刚来到这里。他几乎要夺路而逃——比之前更多的声音，更多的脑内想法……他不应该来这儿，他应该去竞技场，起码那里的夜晚还能保有些宁静。

但机器狗挡住了他的路。兽型的塞伯坦人低吼着冲他龇牙，“坚持一会儿，就一会儿。如果不行，我会带你离开的。”

“不，求求你了……”声波拼命摇头，努力压低着自己的声音，“求求你了，我受不了了。真的……我真的……”

看着他悲惨的模样，机器狗几乎就要动摇了。但最终，他克服了自己的妥协，“不，你得在这儿。”

就在这时，威震天出来了，金刚们不再说话，开始听他讲课。

那些嘈杂的声音突然从声波的脑模块中平息了下来。它们消失了——不，不是的。那些声音还在，但不再是纷繁杂乱的，而是汇集成了一个共同的声音，一个用低沉嗓音讲述着渴望和愿景的声音。

那是威震天的声音。他的声音，回荡在这个小小的空间里，在每一个听众的脑中，抚平了声波火种里的焦躁和不安。

这——就是能让他专注的东西？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①双钳，Double Punch。元祖漫中当过角斗士  
> ②虚拟现实，Simultronic。出现在《英雄传#罗嗦》中  
> ③这是RID#22中，papa和大猫相遇的场景


	3. Chapter 3

_任何塞伯坦人，包括活着的和那些已经死去的，都无法说清威震天和擎天柱的关系。也没人敢去说清。也许，就让那一切沉淀在他们各自的记忆中才是最好的。_

_——摘自发条的备忘录_

**Part.1**

竞技场永远充满了嘈杂的声音：机械怪兽的嘶吼、观众的欢呼、角斗士的嚎叫……当然，还有各种尖锐的受伤哀号。这些声音，再加上聚能武器碰撞的火花、四处喷溅的机油，以及上万个电路激素飙升、挤在一起散发着热量的机体，让场内总是闷热不堪。但这种情况仅仅只是普通观众席，在上层，贵族们的包厢里，则又是另一番光镜。宽敞凉爽的空间，舒适的座椅和卧榻（铺着从其他星球进口的昂贵纺织品），容貌清秀的服务金刚会不断奉上酒类饮料和美味的食物。当然，服务金刚的工作范畴绝不只是端茶倒水，这也是众所周知的。事实上，经常会传出些赛后八卦，满足普通民众茶余饭后的娱乐。

但平民不会知道，竞技场最昂贵的服务并不是包厢座位。虽然有时候，那些穷奢极欲的贵族的确会为了感受现场氛围而直接到场观赛，但其中最富有的往往更乐意在自己的宅邸举办小型角斗赛，有些甚至还会豢养自己的角斗士。

这是他们的第一次外出表演，离开竞技场前，铲土机调整了他们的威慑芯片控制参数，以便他们能离开竞技场范围一段时间。

“按时回来——当然，我是指如果没有在角斗中死了的话，一般来说不会，除非客人有特别要求。别耍花招。”他告诫道，“我是一个好说话的金刚，留的时间肯定够了。事实上，我觉得可能都用不了那么久……”

他们不明白为什么他脸上会流露出那种意味不明的笑容。

#.#.#

普罗图斯的宅邸比奥利安见过的任何地方都要奢华：高挑的拱壁不仅构造出宽敞的空间，还平添了几分肃穆庄严；四面墙壁上绘制着精美的图案，全都是关于天尊创世以及神圣骑士团的传说；花式繁复的家具上铺设的纺织品，明显是来自外星球；还有无处不在的装饰品，每一件都价值不菲。

奥利安看了看旁边的威震天，后者倒没有过多注意那些奢侈品，却始终盯着那张悬挂在前厅墙壁上，形状奇特，并有着美丽花纹的毛绒挂毯。

“这是什么？”他低声问道。

“应该是……兽皮。”

“兽皮？有机生物的？”威震天惊讶地看着那张毛茸茸的东西，意识到之前觉得形状奇怪是因为那其实是一个四肢动物的造型，“他们喜欢这种东西？”

“我想，是不是喜欢可能不重要，重要的是它非常昂贵，太贵了——可能这样一张就足够买下一个小型炼油厂。”

威震天不说话了，他又盯着那张兽皮看了一会儿，光镜中飘过某种厌恶的神情，最后狠狠说道，“走吧。”

管家将他们带进了宴会厅。威震天和奥利安就在场地中间的小平台上站着。在宴会厅的其他角落，金刚们三五成群，喝酒谈笑，品尝着摆放在四周边桌上的美味食物。从偶尔飘过的几句话语中可以判断，这虽然是一个休闲娱乐的场合，但也同样发挥着政治社交的作用。

突然，厅里安静了一下，然后又响起一阵掌声——主人到场了。普罗图斯走了进来，他的涂装焕然一新，经过了细致的打磨，并上了一层哑光蜡，即使在宴会厅明亮的灯光下看去，也十分柔和。

“好了，好了，其实不用特意等我的。”他笑着走到中间的软塌上，“刚才有点公事耽误了。大家坐吧。”

普罗图斯的机体十分魁梧，也颇具威严。他的装甲肯定是使用了某种特别高端的合金材质，看上去坚固而轻盈。不知为什么，他的神色似乎有些疲惫。可是这种外表上的没精打采掩盖不了他光镜中的傲慢。

等所有客人落座，将他们带进来的侍者给出了开始的信号。威震天和奥利安走到平台中间，向观众行礼，然后开始角斗。

这与竞技场的角斗不同，只是表演性质的，并不会有生命危险。但铲土机交代过，如果完全不见机油，观众也不会满意的。在来的路上，他们就商量好怎样互相配合，让打斗场面精彩好看，然后在几个不是要害的地方弄出些伤来，把整件事情对付过去。尽管如此，当威震天按照约定砍伤奥利安的肩膀时，他仍然为同伴瞬间溢出机油的伤口感到担忧。他停手侧头看向奥利安，见对方点了点头，神情反而是在安抚他。

威震天退后半步，虚晃了一招，重新开始格斗，尽可能多用技巧替代竞技场上的力量搏击，以便增加观赏性。但没过多久，他们就发现观众们只是在最开始的时候比较专注于角斗，而现在已经回到了谈话闲聊的状态，偶尔才会扫视一下平台上的表演。

“感谢各位的光临，希望此地奉上的食物和酒饮未曾令你们失望。除了角斗之外，我还安排了一点节目，望诸位能尽情享乐。”普罗图斯朝侍者做了个手势。

“议长您总是那么慷慨。”一个声音说道，席间响起一片附和之声。

不久，一批涂装艳丽的服务金刚走进宴会厅。客人们嬉笑着纷纷从桌子前站起，前往位于宴会厅后半部分的休息区，那里摆满了铺设舒适的软榻。

包括普罗图斯在内的金刚们不再饮用宴会上正常供应的饮品，而是喝一种另外送上的特制饮料，份量很小，但估计劲道很大，整个大厅的引擎声都变响了。随即，每个客人身边围上了1-2个服务金刚，有些甚至更多。他们完全不再关注角斗表演，而是躺在软塌上，由服务金刚上油、打蜡、活动关节轴承。但随后的画面变得越来越不堪入目，服务金刚不再仅仅是为客人们进行机体保养，而是打开自己的挡板，手移向客人更私密的部位；有的客人显然没多少耐性，索性将服务金刚拉到自己机体上，更有几个拉着服务金刚聚拢到大厅的角落，玩起了特殊的花样……

宴会厅各处传来低哑淫靡的声音；大庭广众之下随处可见扭动起伏的机体……一切都清楚地表明了这些贵族们正在干什么。

威震天和奥利安停下角斗，震惊于光镜前的场景，不知道是应该离开现场，还是继续打下去。侍者们早就都离开了，只把他们晾在这个尴尬的地方。

威震天首先反应了过来，他跳下平台，大步走到边桌前，拿起盘子里的燃油糕点，一边吃一边忙着塞进子空间——哦，他从来没有吃到过这么美味的能量食品。

但奥利安一动不动地站在台上，直视着前方的大厅，戴面罩的脸看不出任何表情，只是光镜中明亮的蓝色仿佛染上了浓重的阴影。

#.#.#

曾经，奥利安•派克斯的世界是法律构建的，由社会行为准则和元老院法令组成。法律是社会的基础，是塞伯坦的骨骼，是他们屹立于宇宙的最强大支撑。高等程式学院教导他无神论，他不相信神明，也不相信传说，但他相信在遥远的过去，塞伯坦骑士团曾经将塞伯坦的文明带去宇宙深处，启迪那些尚未开化的种族。

结果，当他第一次质疑法律，就被扔进了竞技场。在这里，法律崩溃了——他确信的世界基石不复存在。

出于生存的本能，他让自己迅速适应了这里，肮脏的环境，糟糕的食物，以及杀死上一个太阳周期还和你谈笑的金刚……这里没有法律，或者说，这里也是有法律的，只不过和他曾经所知道的不同。它们不是写在数据板上、向公众发布的文字，而是刻在每一个金刚的处理器上，简单，直白——强者生弱者死，生命之上是财富，财富之上是权势。

然而正是这种粗糙的法则让那些用晦涩不清、诘屈聱牙的文字书写而成的法律变得清晰，像雨刮划过车窗那样让他看清了本质——无论塞伯坦、竞技场，还是整个世界。

威震天却和他不同，尽管前矿工也一度被竞技场所困扰，但最终所有那些让奥利安困惑的元素，他全都适应良好。从普罗图斯的公馆回来后，他似乎完全没去多想当时所看到的情景，把带回来的能量糕点分给了机器狗和迷你金刚，让他们快活了一晚上。

但那一幕彻底改变了奥利安对高阶金刚的认识，让他意识到，即便出身优渥，拥有崇高的社会地位，执掌着塞伯坦的最高权力，个体行为仍然可以如此堕落。这是体系的腐败，也是道德的败坏，或许塞伯坦的确需要一次根本的、翻天覆地的变革来获得新生。

 

**Part.2**

“这是第几次了？”领主把玩着手中的小通讯器，他早就听过里面存储的内容了。第一次收到后他立刻派人进行了调查，如今对整件事实已经完全确认。

“第5次，”铲土机答道，“金额至少一万沙尼克，可能更多。我只查到了他的部分账户。”

“咱们的教练可真是个富有的金刚呐。”领主透过窗户看着正在训练场上挥动电击棒的夹钳。随后转过头对工程车说道，“发布通知，今晚的比赛由夹钳对阵威震天。”

“威震天？他还是个新手！”

“哦，有什么关系呢？”领主残酷地笑了笑，“夹钳不是喜欢买我们输吗？你说他会为了名誉战胜这个矿工，还是想办法赢钱？当然，前提是他还有命花这笔钱。”

#.#.#

内置时钟提醒奥利安午休时间结束，他重启光镜，慢慢从充电床上坐了起来。却意外地发现威震天正蹲在舱室门边，和迷乱小声说着什么。他们的声音很低，根本听不清谈话的内容，但显然不是什么好消息。因为威震天回到房里后，就一头倒在充电床上，背朝外不声不响地躺着。

“怎么了？”他尝试着关心一下对方。

“不关你的事。”威震天闷声闷气地答了一句。

“等下还要训练——”

“让夹钳见U球去吧。”可是没过几塞分，威震天突然又坐了起来，用力砸了一下床头板，跳下充电床直奔训练场。

看他一副古怪模样，奥利安曾想找迷乱打听一下，但考虑到既然威震天不愿意告诉他，再去找第三者打听似乎也并不合适，只得作罢。想到威震天仍然有事情瞒着他，却宁可告诉迷你金刚，不知为什么让他的火种里闪过些微的失落。

接下来的大半天，威震天在训练场的一角闷头苦练，没有理睬任何来搭话的金刚，甚至还恶声恶气地赶走了试图和他好好说话的飞毛腿。奥利安本打算在下一轮休息时再试着和他谈谈，但没等他想好该怎么说，碾压机就过来宣布了一条惊人的消息：下一轮比赛，夹钳对阵威震天。

角斗士们全都不知道为什么夹钳从教练位置上被赶了下来。前一塞分他还是教练，而现在却要靠自己的双手在竞技场上争取活命了。更没想到的是，他恢复角斗士身份后的第一场比赛，就是对阵威震天，这颗冉冉升起的角斗新星。

#.#.#

竞技场内响起了一阵嘹亮的信号声，正式角斗即将开场。刚才还在为暖场表演哄笑，以及闲聊的观众瞬间安静下来，全场所有光镜都集中到了场地上。

威震天和夹钳已经站到了竞技场的中央，先是各自向观众行礼致意，接着转向面对面，摆出角斗的姿势。

就在观众们还没反应过来的刹那，他们的角斗已经开始了。第一下交锋就十分凶悍，不像一般角斗那样会来些虚招，彼此试探几个回合。在电光闪烁中，猛烈的能量武器碰撞声，成为了竞技场上唯一的声音。

夹钳的经验十分老道，在经过最初的几次交锋后，他已经意识到自己的力量不及威震天，如果硬拼肯定坚持不了多久。他立刻改变战术，压低机体，放慢速度，试图在格斗中找到对方的破绽。威震天也立刻调整了自己的节奏，不再急于出招。

他们绕着彼此转圈，足底支撑件在地面上刮出刺耳的金属摩擦声，警惕地盯着对方，伺机而动。

威震天或许在临场技巧上还有所欠缺，但经过这段时间的训练和比赛，他已经有了惊人的成长，配合出众的机体优势和无与伦比的强韧意志力，他几乎就像是为角斗而造。面对老道的对手——几乎熟悉每一个角斗士风格的教练，他坚持着自己的优势，没有跟随夹钳的行动，而是稳健地采取了防守战术。

“夹钳，快上啊。”

“威震天，左侧！像上一场那样打！”

威震天仍然在防守，甚至还有一两次被夹钳刺中了，虽然并非要害，伤口也不深，但机油四流，看上去像是处于劣势。

一些观众开始大声咒骂起来。威震天是刚崛起的新人，有不少赌徒会更愿意在他身上下注，以小博大。这些金刚看到形势不利，开始为自己的资金感到担忧。

但他们看不到的是，威震天的机体温度在上升，冷凝液开始布满装甲表面，引擎在轰鸣，眯起的红色光镜燃烧着强烈的求胜渴望。

只有夹钳感受到了对手那股喷薄而出的威慑力。他后退一步，扩大了自己的战斗半径，在繁复的招式下，更谨慎地选择进攻时机。就在他以为自己看到了对方的一处防守空档，并刺出手中的聚能剑时，威震天突然闪身躲过，挥剑砍向对方的颈部管线。他的动作很快，并没有停留在这一个攻击点上，而是在砍断部分管线，打断对方原有攻势的瞬间就抽剑后退半步，随即跃起从高处向夹钳的肩部狠狠斩落，巨大的冲力劈开了夹钳的半边机体，直接砍碎了他的火种。

当威震天落地站稳后，夹钳分成两半的机体已经倒在了地上，而他的表情仍然保留着之前被震惊得张大了嘴的样子。

观众从被威震天迅猛攻击镇住的寂静中回过神来，雷鸣般的掌声和狂呼乱喊响彻全场。

“威震天！威震天！威——震天！”

威震天向四面看台的观众鞠躬致意。他倾听着那些呼喊自己名字的声音渐渐形成了某种节律，变成一个整齐划一的怒号……这一刻他意识到，自己真的是属于竞技场。

等到威震天退场，几个杂役走到场地上，先是用电磁场测量仪对准夹钳的火种舱，等读数跳出确认他已经死亡后，他们将他的机体拆成头部、躯干和四肢几部分，装进尸盒带了下去。这些残骸会送到专门的地方回收。已经没人记得从什么时候开始他们不再是把整具机体直接拿下去，而是现场进行拆解。事实上，拆解失败死去的角斗士也已经是角斗表演的组成部分，还是一部分观众相当喜欢的收尾段落。

随后，围栏下部盖板升起，十台清扫无人机从槽口中移动出来，开始清洁场地。

观众们有站起来活动轴承的，也有开始吃东西的，纷纷放松自己，准备观看接下来的比赛。

#.#.#

比赛结束后，威震天和奥利安被带进某个昏暗的小房间，从房间四壁上挂着的工具和几张医疗台板上判断，这应该是竞技场的医务室。

“来了啊。”从里间传出一个略带沙哑的声音。

阴影中走出一个满身烙纹，颇有些年纪的金刚。很多塞伯坦人都会在装甲上绘制图案作为装饰，但像他这种通过激光烫烙方式制作永久性纹身（除非更换外装甲）的情况则很少见，多数出现在帮派成员的身上。

“他就是吊钩。”轰隆隆在旁边小声说。

“新的还是复查？”吊钩边问边走向靠墙的桌子，但他的语气听上去对答案其实毫无兴趣。

“复查和采集。”轰隆隆回答，轻轻推了奥利安一下，“上去。”

奥利安往前迈了一步，站上一个装着好几个控制臂的小平台。四个钳状控制臂立刻伸展开，卡住了他的手腕和脚踝。

“别担心，只是常规检查。”吊钩平淡地说。

一根探针从他的后颈戳了进去，奥利安忍不住哼了一声——这种会直接刺激到关键传感节点，比在场上挨打更难以忍受。

所幸持续时间不长。

“威慑芯片没问题，”吊钩又在系统中做了些设置，探针抽出，换了另一种针头，再次刺入，并开始注射一种不知名的药剂，奥利安先是觉得油箱不舒服，紧接着就全身开始渗出冷凝液。

“轰隆隆，赶紧弄吧。”吊钩说道。

迷你金刚拿过桌上一个小硅晶瓶子，开始收集奥利安的冷凝液。一瓶满了再换一个瓶子。

“这是干什么？！”威震天大声问道。

“老大，你们该觉得高兴。”轰隆隆一边忙活一边解释道，“你们现在算是正式角斗士了，最近又都表现不错，有人要买你们的冷凝液。”

“买冷凝液？”

“哎哟，你不知道吧。”迷你金刚的声音听着有些油滑，“角斗士在场上表现好，够辣，就会有观众买他们的冷凝液，基本上都是有钱的主儿。嘿嘿，是在充电床上用，据说会更爽哦。冠军的冷凝液很贵的。当然啦，人家想买的实际上是比赛上出的冷凝液，但哪有那么多啊，所以就得用点办法啦。”①

“废话少说，这个弄完，下一个赶紧。”吊钩不耐烦听迷你金刚唠叨，“我等会儿还有事。”

“哎，好嘞。”迷你金刚的光镜里闪着天真又狡黠的光。“老大，你站上去吧。”

威震天走上平台前，就在他和奥利安交错而过正好挡住吊钩视线的一瞬间，发现轰隆隆悄悄把2个硅晶瓶藏进了自己的子空间。

 

**Part.3**

救护车有些局促地站在那张宽大的办公桌前，“飞翼……”

“请坐，救护车。”这位光明之环的首脑微微一笑，“这真是个意外之喜，我曾经以为你再也不会回来了。”

“铁鹰他——”救护车的神情颇为窘迫，“不知道他是不是和你说了……”

“哦，他只说你碰到了棘手的事，想要见我。”飞翼按下桌上的按钮，让仆人送上两杯淡能量液，“或许他觉得还是你亲口告诉我比较好。毕竟你可是一个了不得的金刚，几次三番拒绝光明之环的邀请。”

“如果不是……如果不是为了奥利安，我是绝对不会来向你求助的。”救护车顾不得客套就切入了正题，“我知道，雷神曾明确表过态，光明之环不愿介入塞伯坦各阶层的矛盾，会始终保持中立。光明之环的成员大多数是科学家、工程师、医生，你们拥有庞大的资源和影响力，当今社会的纷乱也并没有影响到这个阶层。但你——因为漂移的事……”他的嗓音里流露出一丝悲伤，飞翼相信那是出自真正的关心。“对那些低阶民众产生了相当的反感，认为他们本质上是一群乌合之众，如果有导火索的话，立刻就会变为暴民。所以，从你开始光明之环采取了偏向于元老院和上层阶级的态度。而且你也对警方当时追踪不力极为恼怒。不再相信这些政府执法者，转而培育光明之环自己的武装力量。但是……”

“漂移到现在还会从充电中惊醒，尖叫或者突然地就变得茫然失措。都已经过了这么久！”飞翼打断对方，厉声说道，“那些愚蠢的警察耽误了整整3个太阳周期！医生，也许你能治好机体的损伤，但其他呢？”

他语气中的愤怒就和几个更替周期②前一样，救护车心想。“我明白……”他叹了口气，“但奥利安是我的朋友，我不能就让他那样子锈在竞技场里。”

“听说有人身约束的角斗士在赢得足够多的场次后，可以换取自由。”飞翼交叉双手，向办公桌稍稍倾身，看着对方。无所不知的光明之环首脑显然很清楚他的来意。

“是这么说，但实际上这种情况几乎从未发生，总是会想办法让有这个机会的角斗士在最后一场惨烈的战斗中死去，既不违背约定，又能够提供一场特别精彩的比赛。”救护车摇了摇头，“而且我去打听过了，威震天和奥利安连这个权利也被限制了，不清楚为什么，也许是当初将他们投入竞技场的势力所要求的。”他拿起面前的淡能量液，喝了一口，“我不是光明之环的成员，无权提出什么过份的要求。我只请求你帮我安排一次和钛师傅的会面，仅此而已。”

飞翼盯着救护车看了很长时间，“好吧，”他最终点点头，“我这么做是为了感谢你为漂移所做的一切。”

#.#.#

“我已经不年轻了。”钛师傅在充电床上翻了个身，以便救护车检查他背部的情况，“每个金刚都必须接受自己电子元件老化的那一天。”

“我可以诚实地告诉您，您的电子元件没有任何问题，包括那些无法更换的组件。之前的医生……做的非常好。脊柱部位的伺服系统有些小小的劳损，我已经都处理好了。”

“之前的……”钛师傅的嗓音中有一丝调侃，“我很了解你，救护车。我知道你是最好的。但——”他故意停顿了一下，“你和他们有一个共同点，你们都不仅仅只是为了治好我的病而来。说吧，你的愿望是什么？我不保证会答应，但听听无妨。”

“我为我的朋友而来……”救护车压下自己被对方瞬间说穿心事的惊慌，把奥利安的事简要讲了一遍，“他不应该被这样对待！在那个血腥肮脏的地方杀人或被杀！他是我们这个社会需要的正面力量。”

“啊，奥利安•派克斯。”钛师傅的神色微微一变，但救护车并没有注意到，他仍然一边做检查一边讲着关于奥利安应该被释放的理由。

“他不是单独被送去竞技场的吧。”

“是的，还有一个矿工——叫威震天。写过一些……呃，比较激进的社论。”

钛师傅抬起右手摆了摆，“这种事对我来说没什么关系。不过，他应该也是个有趣的金刚呢。”

“有趣？如果您知道他在竞技场上的样子，可能就不会这么说了。我认为他和那些被扔在码头和贫民窟附近，机体上刻着激进言论的矿工尸体脱不了关系。”救护车稍稍停了一下，“但他和我没关系，我只是希望……”

“你希望奥利安•派克斯被释放。”钛师傅突然打断了救护车，光镜下意识地转向高耸至天花板的那一排书架。

在书架背后那扇秘门里，千机智库已经运算并展示了未来的所有可能性。每一个未来都是不同的，生存和死亡，繁荣和衰败，希望和绝望……然而每一个未来都有两个名字，不断地出现，他们的每一个选择，都会对未来产生决定性影响。他们——以及他们的共存，是未来不可或缺的部分。

“好了，救护车。扶扶我这个老车架。竞技场是有规矩的，我已经退休了，不能再干涉什么。但你为什么不考虑一下为你的朋友赎身呢？我想我还是可以说服领主接受一笔合适的交易。”

“可是——”救护车张大了嘴，“那笔钱我根本……”

没等他说完，钛师傅就按铃把随从叫了进来，“烟幕，送医生出去吧，今天的检查结束了。”

#.#.#

钛师傅没有食言，几个太阳周期后，烟幕就通知救护车，竞技场的老板已经同意接受奥利安•派克斯的赎身。但当救护车听到那个巨额的数字时，却完全惊呆了。赎金数额远远超出了他的经济能力，即使把他的诊所抵押掉也不可能凑齐那么多钱。

“你有1个月周期的时间筹措这笔资金，”烟幕对他说，“超过期限，交易就作废了。”

从那一刻起，救护车就开始四处奔走，希望能找人帮忙凑齐这笔款子。他几乎找了所有能联系上的关系，拉下脸四处求人，但约定期限差不多过去一大半时，能够筹措到的数额还是远远不够。

#.#.#

急促的门铃声把救护车从充电中唤醒，他匆忙下床，还以为来了位急诊病人。但打开门时，却发现站在外面的是漂移——光明之环的少爷。

“救护车。”漂移的笑容看起来有些腼腆，又带着几分期待。

“漂移，很晚了——”救护车暗自叹了口气，“有什么事吗？”

“我……我听到了你和飞翼的谈话。”漂移犹豫了一下，又愣愣地看了救护车几星秒，突然快速地把一样东西塞进救护车的手中，“给，不用还。再见。”

等救护车反应过来，他已经变形驶离，连车尾都看不见了。

“漂……”救护车意识到根本不可能追上对方了，不禁叹了口气，举起手中的东西。

一张无限信用磁卡。

他呆住了。

毫无疑问，这张卡由光明之环家族作担保，在塞伯坦所有金融机构都可以任意透支。漂移的意思很明白，让他用这个把奥利安赎出来。但是，他真的能心安理得地接受这样的馈赠吗？

一瞬间，诸多繁杂的情绪涌入救护车的处理器中，让他茫然不知所错。

救护车不是傻瓜。那些找了各种理由的拜访，悄悄的凝视，不经意的小动作，渴望靠近又忐忑的神情……全都明明白白地透露出漂移对他的心意。

那只是病人对医生的盲目迷恋，对漂移来说他太老了，飞翼可能会杀了他……救护车找了所有能想到的理由，来说服自己应该拒绝，但却从来无法真正做到。在为漂移做治疗的整整11个月周期里，他真切地感受到了自己铸成以来从未有过的情感。

“漂移到现在还会从充电中惊醒……”飞翼的话突然回响在他音频接收器内。似乎那件事还在影响着漂移……

#.#.#

突然飘进门里的酸雨惊醒了救护车，把他从记忆中拉了回来。接受这张卡，就等于欠下了漂移，以及光明之环永远还不清的债务——情感和金钱两者都是；不接受，还有3个太阳周期就到最后期限了，他根本没有办法凑齐款项，奥利安只能留在竞技场，说不定哪次比赛就死在其他角斗士手中。

救护车握紧了信用卡，慢慢关上门，把酸雨挡在了外面。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ①古罗马时期，贵妇的确会购买明星角斗士的汗液作为催情剂的呢  
> ②1更替周期（Meta-cycle）=500地球年


	4. Chapter 4

_问：可以和我谈谈他们的私人关系吗？我不是指那些公众已知的或留下记录的。坊间传言，他们曾经——极为亲近。_  
_答：……你知道，我可以拒绝你的采访，发条。_  
_问：我只是一个记录者，而不是批评家。我想给历史留下真相，这是未来的塞伯坦人应得的，救护车。_  
_答：我……其实我并非唯一的知情者。不，不能公之于众，你保证。_  
_问：以普神的名义发誓，我会关掉我的记录仪。_  
_答：奥利安•派克斯是一个理智而务实的金刚。但是——但是他的确做出过一个极为重大却完全不理性的决定。我想，某种程度上，是这个决定改变了整个历史……_

_——一次从未公开的私人谈话_

**Part.1**

钢锁倚靠着围栏，往嘴里扔了一根能量棒，抬起光镜看向训练场另一端，自从威震天干掉夹钳后，那里几乎成了他和派克斯的专用场地。

夹钳是个蠢货，又歹毒又愚蠢，所有角斗士都恨他。钢锁一点也不会为这家伙感到难过。但他的死有一点好处，就是让钢锁燃起了对威震天的斗志。

钢锁知道威震天和派克斯在搞什么鬼，钢锁并不像其他金刚想的那样莽撞粗心。但他不会去掺合那些事——当然也不会去告密。他只是觉得那种东西很无聊，什么权利、意识、选择……世界没那么复杂，谁有力量谁做主，到哪儿都是这个理儿。

就像钢锁自己，他不是奴隶角斗士，但他喜欢竞技场，这里很好，没有废话，只有战斗，所有人的判断标准都一样——胜利。

而现在，他渴望取得对于前矿工的胜利。

#.#.#

几个太阳周期后，威震天和奥利安又有了另一次外出角斗表演——为一位炼油厂联合公司的董事晚宴助兴。比上次更夸张的是，这次角斗表演才进行了三分之一，主人和宾客们就都无心观看了。

但让奥利安吃惊的是，这一次威震天没有走向摆放在餐台上的食品，而是一等侍者们退下就立刻拔腿往外跑。

“威震天，你短路了吗？”奥利安立刻追了出去，试图阻止这种毫无意义的举动，“威慑芯片控制了我们的外出时间，你跑不掉的！”

威震天甚至连头都没有回一下，仍然一路狂奔。奥利安不得已冲上去拉住了他，“停下，你这么想死吗？”

“炉渣的，放开我！”威震天奋力挣扎。

“你会死的！他们设置了返回时间！一旦超时，火种会爆炸！”

“只要按时回去就可以了。”威震天挣脱开对方的手，“奥利安，我必须去！也许再不去就……”他又开始奔跑，“我不是要逃跑，相信我！你可以先回去，就是——别让铲土机看见，一旦他发现我没一起回去，很可能会提前启动芯片。”

自从认识威震天以来，奥利安从未见过他如此焦急不堪的模样。对于威慑芯片的作用，他们都很清楚。以威震天现在的格斗技巧，他没有把握能够立刻制服对方。也许……威震天的确有什么非做不可的事……

“上来！”奥利安迅速变形，“告诉我你要去哪里？”

威震天愣了一下，随即跳上车顶。他的变形形态在这样的路面上无法快速行驶，但奥利安的装甲车形态可比两条腿的奔跑要快多了。

“矿区。”他大声说。

#.#.#

这是奥利安第一次来到地层之下如此深的矿井中，四周拉动载重物的链条发出阵阵吱呀声，随着链条的卷动，一批批原矿被输送到地面上。在交错蜿蜒的运输轨道中间，是供矿工和其他工作人员出入的升降台。

他跟着威震天跑向升降台，一路上挤开其他等待使用升降台的金刚，引发了一连串极有重体力劳动者特色的咒骂。而威震天甚至没费心拉开栏杆，就直接跳了进去。一等奥利安跟进，他立刻按下启动按钮，全然不顾其他金刚的怒骂。威慑芯片预设的时间正在流逝，礼貌是他们当下最无暇考虑的问题。

在急不可耐的焦躁中，升降机缓慢下降，经过了装运层、储藏层、分拣层……直达最底下的采掘层。随着升降台往下，他们来到底层矿坑，核子矿的味道越来越浓重，几乎已经让奥利安的油箱都翻腾起来。或许威震天不会有这种感觉，他想到，矿工们应该已经习惯了，或许反而会让他有一种熟悉的亲切感？

升降机停下前，发出了刺耳的制动摩擦声，让奥利安的音频接收器十分难受。威震天显然对此并不在意，他跃出栏杆，沿着一条坑道再次跑了起来。奥利安抛开无关想法，追了上去。他什么也没问，只是一直跟着威震天。

从周围的情况判断，他们的路线渐渐远离采掘区，而是来到了生活区。掘进机的噪音变轻了，顶棚也越来越矮，似乎最初的建造者认为，矿工们离开工地后是不需要直立行走的。这里的天花板对于一些小个子金刚或许没问题，但对于威震天和奥利安，必须弯腰前进。

尽管如此，威震天仍尽可能地不减慢脚步。直到最后，他们来到一处逼仄的居室门前。

威震天停了下来，伸手推开门——没有了之前的匆忙，他的脸上布满担忧，仿佛门后可能藏有某种令他难以接受的东西。

门在吱呀声中打开。里面的设施十分简陋，除了两张充电床，只有一套斑驳破损，勉强可用的小桌和矮柜组合。

一位老迈的金刚躺在床上。

威震天两个大步跨过去，在床边跪了下来。“界标？”他的声音很轻，带着惊慌的颤音。

奥利安来到他的身后，这才发觉老金刚的双腿从膝部轴承往下全都没了，参差交错的断口显示这是被强行拉断的。已经不是新伤了，断裂处不再有机油渗出，自行愈合的原生金属让伤口变成了布满结痂的难看桩头。但明显在最初受伤时没有得到妥善医疗处理，造成了几处锈菌感染，正在慢慢向上侵蚀。他曾经听救护车说起过这种锈斑感染，如果没有处理好，体内能量循环受到污染，是会致命的。

“界标！”威震天又叫了一声。

老金刚的光镜逐渐亮了起来——只是相对而言，相比正常状态，那实在是过于黯淡了。这或许是因为他的伤势，但更多是因为显而易见的能量匮乏。

“威……威震天？”

“是的，是我。”威震天握住对方的手，“你怎么样？”

“还行吧。”老金刚居然还笑了笑，“起码他们还没拔掉我的充电插头。你回来了？我听上次那个迷你金刚说，你现在是角斗士了。”

奥利安意识到他指的是迷乱。

“是的。但我不能待太久，有时间限制，必须回竞技场。”

“威震天，”界标费力地把手伸向靠里侧的床底，拿出几块数据板，“给，我一直都留着，想着要是哪天还能活着见到你，一定要给你。都校对过了。”

“界标！”威震天的声音嘶哑了，他靠向床头，“对不起，对不起。”

“为什么对不起？”老金刚拍拍他的手，“他们是因为这个才抓你的，对么？别让他们打败你，别让他们……骑到你头上。继续写下去，别……放弃。”

威震天抓起那几块数据板，低着头几乎说不出话来。

快没有时间了，但奥利安什么也没有说，他只是静静地等待着。

“去，去吧。”界标的脸上露出了痛苦的神情，“我本来……本来以为再也见不到你了。但那个迷你金刚来过后，我对自己说，界标，你得再熬熬……呵呵，真的给我等到了。”

就像是这句话突然提醒了威震天什么，他放下数据板，开始从子空间里往外掏东西——是能量块，从他们少得可怜的配给中省下的碎块。接着，威震天又从矮柜中拿出一根软管，打开腹部的盖板，直接把自己油箱里的储备能量输给界标。

“再坚持一下，界标。”他握着老金刚的手臂，“我会……会——”他说不下去了，说什么呢？事情会变好吗？他能做什么吗？

站在后面的奥利安向前迈了一步，也从自己的子空间拿出平时收集的能量块堆到床头。然后，他伸手取下威震天身上的软管头，接到了自己的油箱上。

“奥利安？！”

界标奋力抬起头，看着光镜前的红蓝金刚。“你就是那个释放他的警长？”

“是的，我……”

 _如果他们都像他那样，或许塞伯坦不会这么糟糕，或许我就不用写那些东西了……_ 威震天曾经无数次说起过奥利安，有时候尽管没有具体说出名字，但界标知道他下意识里想到的就是这个警长。然而，无论威震天怎么说，他始终无法想象出一个对低阶怀有真正善意的执法者。然而此时此刻，奥利安•派克斯——素未谋面的中阶金刚就站在他几近离线的光镜前，将自己的油箱储备输给他。神铸火种醇和而强大的磁场从他残破的机体上轻轻拂过：并非刻意的教养或高高在上的怜悯，众生平等对他而言似乎是再正常不过的事。

“谢谢你。”界标费力地笑了笑，手垂了下去。

“界标！”

“没事，他的火种磁场没有衰弱。”奥利安按住威震天，“起码……不是现在。”

威震天瞪着界标足足好一会儿，才终于放松下来。

“走吧！”他仿佛下定了决心，“时间快到了。”

他们再次狂奔而出，撞开所有挡住他们的金刚或物品。由于给界标输了能量，为了达到最高速度，奥利安不得不启用了次级油箱的储备。虽然这意味着之后相当一段时间内，机体将承受重新过滤劣质能量并转储能量所造成的不适，但这也是在限定时间内返回竞技场的唯一办法。

他们在倒数第2个塞分冲进了竞技场，奥利安的轮胎烫得几乎要融化了，他甚至等不及威震天从车顶上下来，就直接变形把后者甩了出去，自己趴在地上大口喘息。

威震天站起来默默地走到奥利安身边，伸手把他扶了起来。

不知道是不是奥利安的错觉，他注意到威震天用手臂环住他的时间比正常的多了几个星秒。而在那几个星秒中，似乎对方的风扇声也变得稍稍有些响。

但威震天并没有马上把他们俩带回房间，而是扶着奥利安慢慢走到竞技场的看台边，在台阶上坐了下来。

他们的腿紧挨着，同样有力的电磁场在不知不觉中彼此轻撞。空旷黑暗的竞技场与头顶的天空合成了一个圆形，在一片寂静中唯有闪烁着微光的星辰陪伴，这让他们产生了某种久违的，以为世事安好的错觉。

“我很抱歉。”奥利安突然开口说道，“我看了你写的文章，在事件发生时觉得一切正如你所说的那样。我去质问他们，只是……我并没有想要连累你。也没想到还会有其他金刚因此而生活无依。”

这是奥利安对于元老院事件第一次正式的道歉。威震天没有回答。也许他不想回答。

“他——我是说那位老矿工，他是谁？”

奥利安当然已经知道了界标的名字，但威震天很清楚这个问题的含义。过了好一会儿，他才回答道，“界标是我的编辑，为我的文章做校对。是他一直鼓励我写作……”他深吸了一口气，“他遭遇矿难后，一直得不到治疗。按矿场的规矩，像这样的情况多数是送去报废。我把他留了下来，独自完成两份生产定额，把能量分给他。”威震天低声说，“虽然我们留了那些能量块，不知道能撑多久。还有他的锈病……”

那是他的导师，无比亲密、绝对信任，对他一无所求，唯有期望。

“对不起。”奥利安又说了一次，尽管他明白道歉并没有意义。

威震天转过头，神色复杂地盯着他，“痛苦吗？失去你的朋友，失去你所拥有一切，就因为读了我写的东西，就因为相信了它们是对的。”

奥利安静静地坐着，注视对方良久，最后缓缓点了点头，“是的，非常痛苦。无法下咽的能量块，娱乐他人的杀戮，在芯片控制下随时会爆炸的火种。但是——”蓝色光镜在夜色中闪烁着美丽的光彩，宛如星辰落下，“哪怕重来一次，一百次，我还是会这么做。如果我的世界终将崩塌，我宁可是用自己的手撕碎它虚假的表象——”

他的余音在威震天的嘴唇间消失了。后者突然倾身吻了他，没有任何机体动作，就只是双唇相贴，带着忐忑和渴望。

奥利安僵住了。倒不是说他对此完全意外，但除了上一次在清洁间，威震天从未明显表露过什么，他也不会纵容自己深想。但威震天正在亲吻他，热烈的磁场向他涌来，奥利安不自觉地微微一动，可还没等他作出任何反应，威震天就猛然退开了，光镜大睁着，仿佛被自己的举动吓了一跳。接着，他真的跳了起来，飞快地跑了出去，把不知所措的奥利安独自撂在场地里。

 

**Part.2**

他在半梦半醒间感觉到一个沉重的机体移到自己上方，双腿分开，跨跪着，一只手抚在他的脸上，拇指轻轻划过嘴唇，沉默而温暖。

“奥利安？”威震天的发声器就像是充满了负电荷，沙哑得几乎听不清。

上方的金刚没有答话，但也没有停下。

威震天不能自抑地在扭动了一下，感觉到输出管开始增压，顶住了管槽盖板。

“你……如果……”他顿了顿，打算说些什么。

“没关系，我知道。”奥利安回答到，很轻却很坚定，“那不重要。重要的是现在——你就在这里……”

威震天想要再一次拒绝，尽管他的火种叫嚣着渴望。他不确定在此种环境下发展一段亲密关系意味着什么，又会遭遇何种结局。但最终他还是闭上了嘴——这令人不安，但也充满了惊奇和兴奋。他迫使自己定了定神，伸手扣住奥利安的脖子，轻轻拉下，吻住了对方的嘴唇。

他们就这样在黑暗中亲吻，用舌尖勾画对方的嘴唇，几乎顾不上换气。安静的舱室里除了金属碰擦声，还有越来越响的风扇声。

奥利安略显笨拙地探出手，缓慢地描摹着他的装甲，从肩膀到底盘。威震天没有停止亲吻，他更用力地搂住身上的金刚，另一只手移向对方的腿部。手掌在挺拔有力的腿甲上停留了一会儿——如此美丽而充满力量的奥利安……

他的手移向后方，拇指滑过后挡板的接缝，在对方的轻颤中将手指探入装甲底下，用指尖轻抚那些隐秘部件的边缘。几秒钟后，他听到挡板在嘶声中打开，濡湿的阀门将主人的愿望展露无遗。

威震天的风扇猛然一滞，他从未想过自己可以拥有这样的荣幸。

再次控制了一下自己，他摊开手掌小心翼翼地覆盖住阀门，用掌心感受着此处的温热。一瞬间，他有些担心起来，唯恐自己做得不够好，以至于这一刻存有缺憾。所幸这样的情绪并未持续多久，火种与机体的双重欲求推开了那些忐忑，他曲起中指轻轻顶开保护瓣膜，探入内部。

或许是感受到异物的侵入，奥利安稍稍撑起上身，分开了他们的嘴唇。他的光镜在黑暗中闪烁着微光，迷蒙而渴望；接口的软质金属包裹着他的手指，悄然暗示着一条窄小而美妙的幽径……指尖感受到的柔软挤压和内部温度让威震天的火种激烈地跃动起来。

奥利安的机体重新伏低，紧紧揽住他的肩，头雕埋入他的颈窝，在他的音频接收器旁呜咽着，发出有规律的低喘。他听见自己挡板打开的声音，却不确定自己是不是发出过相关指令。但此刻，这似乎也并不重要了。

第二根手指进入接口时，奥利安的机体绷紧了，视线涣散，似乎有些慌乱。

“怎么了？”他小声问道。

“慢——慢一点……”

他放慢动作，轻轻研磨着接口前端的传感节点，让对方能够适应，“别担心，我会帮你准备好的。交给我……”

怀中的金刚放松下来，伸手勾住他的脖子，重新开始亲吻他。

瓣膜在温柔的按压下变得松软，一翕一合地收缩着，暗示想要更多。粘稠的液体顺着威震天的手指流到掌心，滴落下来……落到他们彼此贴合的机体上，又被他们互相磨蹭着抹开，造成了一大片湿滑。威震天抽出手指，抱住红蓝金刚的腰坐起，想要翻身。

“不，不……让我来……”奥利安撑起自己，伸手推开银色金刚的管槽盖板，完全充能的输出管猛然弹了出来，长度和直径都如此惊人。他重新跪坐起来，摸索着将自己湿漉漉的接口抵住输出管顶端，缓慢地向下压去。

当接口刚刚吞入输出管前端时，威震天感觉到火种一瞬间漏过了好几下旋转，某种难言的喜悦几乎将他淹没。黑暗让他只能看到奥利安模糊的轮廓，无法看清表情，只是仅仅从喘息声的变奏中就足以判断出，尽管做了准备，超过普通规格的输出管仍然给对方造成了疼痛。

一开始，威震天自己也被完全包裹住管体的灼热和紧致弄得晕头转向，在眩晕中失去了一切言语和反应能力。过了一两个塞分后，他才慢慢缓过来，伸出手摩挲着奥利安的前挡板，“渣的，普神，打开……”

挡板收起的同时，管槽盖板也滑开了。一根毫不逊色的银色输出管撞到他的底盘，让他们差不多异口同声地发出小小惊呼。

威震天轻笑了一声，用一只手握住输出管的前端，拇指在管口来回滑动，四指小幅地揉捏着。奥利安抑制不住地呻吟起来，但随即又用力咬住嘴唇，阻止了自己。他的接口阀门涌出更多液体，机体也略微放松了些。

尽管如此，奥利安接纳他的过程比仍然威震天预想的要长。但红蓝金刚毫不迟疑地坚持到了最后，完全吞下了整根输出管，但机体颤抖得愈加厉害。当他准备开始下一步动作时，威震天制止了他，“再等一会儿，你需要适应。”

奥利安停下了，保持着这个状态，伏在他怀中，下巴搁在他的肩膀上。

他们就这样连接着，拥抱着，等待着……

火种在渴求，欲望在堆积，但这一刻的静止却异常美妙。虽然没有对话，他们却出自本能般地感受到了对方的全部渴求——尽可能久地体验这个过程，用这份喜悦冲淡一切不幸，让最后的巅峰时刻强烈到足以刻入他们的处理器和底层数据库，永不磨灭。

终于，奥利安小心地调整了一下重心，开始动了起来。抬高……落下……再抬高……缓慢而有力，他的腰部动作展现出难以言说的优雅，让输出管的每一道棱边在内壁节节刮过，逐一点燃其中所有的传感节点。

威震天不由自主地拱起背脊，双手托住红蓝金刚的臀部，帮他稳住上半身，让他能够稍有借力。同时也让自己有一点活动空间，可以配合对方的动作挺动髋部。

律动的节奏在装甲撞击声中逐渐加快，一开始奥利安还尽可能忍耐声音，但威震天越来越顺畅的顶弄几乎将他的电路点燃，能量如同熔岩般在管线中奔腾。就是这样的速度，这样的力度，他跟随着对方抬动臀部……他们终于忍不住同时发出了愉悦的呻吟。

同样的动作又持续了一段时间，两架大型引擎轰鸣着，威震天听到奥利安腿上的车轮在空转，而自己全身的缆线都在绷紧……他终于无法再忍耐，猛然挺身坐起，挺背抱紧怀中的金刚快速地上下推动起来。而此刻，对方也完全交出了控制权，双臂抱住他，不再为了抑制声音而咬住嘴唇，而是大声呻吟着跟随他的节奏起伏。

当他意识自己无法再坚持更久时，威震天曲腿撑住床尾，抱紧对方用力拉下，在堆积涌起的快感中感觉到输出管的前端顶开了储油舱阀门，将滚烫的能量液喷了进去。奥利安那根挤压在他们机体间的输出管也在此刻颤动着喷出了黏腻的液体，他的手指抠入威震天的装甲接缝，在边缘抓出痕迹。热量涌入他的储油舱，溢出部分又混合着润滑液顺着部件缝隙淌下，淋湿了装甲和床板……连续哼吟声从他的喉间溢出，带着诱惑的节奏在威震天的音频接收器旁回荡。

或许是因为满足，或许是因为疲惫，他们全都一动不动，又一次处于这样的状态：连接着，拥抱着，等待着……在无声的黑暗中，拥有此刻，拥有彼此……

余韵渐渐褪去，他们收起对接部件。威震天想要抱着奥利安躺下，但没等他动作，对方却已经跨下充电床。

奥利安走到存放溶剂的角落，倒了些在桶里，简单清洁了一下，倒掉已经用过的，又倒了一些出来，“你也清理一下吧。”

接着，他回到自己的铺位，轻轻躺下，不再说话。

“奥利安……” 威震天张开嘴，却迟疑着不知该说什么。他本来的确有些话要说，如果奥利安躺在他的旁边——他的臂弯中。但现在……

“充电吧。”奥利安的声音和平时一样，完全不像他们刚刚分享过一场激烈的对接。

突如其来的愤怒充满了威震天的处理器，他紧紧闭上嘴，起身草草收拾了一下，回到充电床重新躺下，翻身面朝着墙壁，强迫自己进入充电。

#.#.#

清晨的光线照入狭窄的舱室。威震天抓过挡板送来的能量块，大口咬着，快速吃完，又喝了几口淡能量液，然后站起身，离开舱室，进入了通道中。

他的愤怒在火种中翻滚，叫嚣着要冲破火种舱。他不知道该怎么形容这种情绪，也不知道该对谁发泄。似乎一路上所有的金刚都变成了他的敌人，在他愤怒的热力下纷纷避开。愤怒浸染着他绷到近乎强直的装甲，愤怒融入到他大步流星的动作中，愤怒变成他杀戮的渴望……

整天的训练都未能让他的怒火有丝毫消退，所有和他对练的角斗士都变成了这份怒火了的牺牲品，或多或少挂了彩，有两个甚至不得不被送到吊钩那里去维修。

但奥利安似乎完全无视了这一切，他自顾自地在角落里和飞毛腿一起练习，看不出有什么异样。然而他这个样子，反而搞得威震天更加心烦意乱。

#.#.#

午饭后，大部分角斗士都在通道里闲聊。一名身型魁梧的飞行单元角斗士走了下来——显然是可以在上层享有独立套间的高阶角斗士。低头忙着收拾餐盘的挡板并没有看到他，但他其实也并不在角斗士行走的方向上，然而不知出于什么想法，后者特意折过去，对着他的背部狠狠踹了一脚。小金刚在突如其来的偷袭下向前扑倒，翻滚着摔出去老远，手里的餐盘掉了一地。

站在旁边的角斗士和杂役们不仅没有一个伸手帮助挡板，反而都哈哈大笑着，仿佛这再正常不过了。挡板在地上趴了一会儿，才悲惨地爬了起来，反手摸了摸后背——还好没什么伤口，就是感觉机体内部有点儿闷痛。他抽了抽鼻子，抹掉快要落下来的清洁液，把餐盘重新捡起，摇摇晃晃地推着餐车离开了过道。

正好走出舱室的奥利安看到了这一幕，他立刻准备冲过去，但还没等他迈步，就感觉一只小手拉住了自己。

“别去！”

奥利安低头看到了迷乱。

“他——”

“我知道。”迷乱点点头，“但你做什么都没用，也改变不了什么。甚至会让挡板的日子更难过。地位高的鄙视地位低的，到处都一样，不是吗？哪怕是同样的阶层，也不见得会友好相处。”

说话间，高阶角斗士已经离开了。奥利安无奈地握紧拳头，用力砸在墙上。

“那是谁？”威震天走了上来，向迷乱打听。

“哦，那是黑影。看，从那边过道走进来的是钢锁。”迷你金刚张望了一下，“嗯，我想想……对了，他们俩晚上各有一场角斗。”

“我从来没有在训练场和住宿区见过他们。”

“黑影是顶级角斗士啊，当然不会住在这种宿舍区了。他有自己的房间，私人陪练和专用训练场。钢锁是自由角斗士，只是和竞技场签约参赛而已。”轰隆隆凑了上来笑嘻嘻地说，“老大，什么时候你也能成为顶级角斗士就好了，带我们去见识见识楼上的套间，伙食肯定也比这里的要好。”

威震天看着黑影和钢锁的背影，没有作声。

#.#.#

之后的日子没有任何改变。他们完成角斗任务，摄入少得可怜的能量配给。设法在场上捡拾观众丢落的物品，偷偷藏起怪兽或失败者的有用部件，委托迷乱和轰隆隆拿出去倒卖。

在某些夜晚，奥利安会来到威震天狭小的充电床上，和他对接。他们在黑暗中拥抱、抚摸，伴随着装甲的摩擦声颤抖。

不像第一次的缱绻温情，之后的每一次，威震天只想要用力压垮奥利安，想象着如果有灯光的话，这个华丽的金刚会如何在自己身下扭动呻吟。当他的输出管顶入储油舱内阀门时，不再怜惜对方隐含疼痛的低呼和畏缩。他不明白奥利安火种深处的真实想法，他想要明白，他用他唯一能够真正触及对方的方式寻求答案。

然而，无论他的动作变得如何粗鲁，无论他平日里表现出怎样的生硬，奥利安的一切都越来越深地刻入他的处理器中，他们亲密的每时每刻都萦绕在他跃动的火种上。他想要在战斗中保护对方，无法忍受红蓝机体上出现的任何损伤——这一点在联合战斗中他基本可以做到，由自己承担下角斗中的大部分伤害，让奥利安利用他的技巧完成攻击；他想要在夜晚拥有对方，不仅仅是对接而是某种意义上的相伴……

最初，这一点似乎完全可望不可及。但渐渐地，他感觉到细微的变化。好几次他无意中瞥见奥利安看他的眼神，不知道红蓝金刚自己是否意识到，那片莹蓝中流露出的眷恋；当他从竞技场上走下来，满身的伤和机油，但还活着，即使面罩也无法挡住奥利安神情中的宽慰；还有那些夜晚，温柔的触碰，给予他无限愉悦的热烈回应，事后依依不舍的拥抱和机体交缠……

 

**Part.3**

吊钩出现在了他们的课堂上，毫不显山露水地混在参加讲座的听众中，听完了整堂课。

这位医生给旁人的印象向来是沉默寡言，很少让其他人感受到自己的存在，但总的来说人品不错，虽然不是那种温和友善的医务金刚，但足够敬业，对待受伤的角斗士也并不刻薄。所以无论是角斗士还是竞技场员工，都十分尊重他。

考虑到吊钩在大分类学中的地位，威震天对他的参与着实有些意外。第一反应当然是警惕。此时的小课堂早已和最初不同，课堂内容不再局限于他的那些文章，讨论和互动越来越多。籍由这一形式，威震天结识了更多志同道合的金刚，有些是和他一样的角斗士，而有些则是身份自由的普通金刚。他们讲述自己的生活，还带来各地的见闻：商人无论多么努力也无法偿清政府贷款，手工业者在货币贬值之下生计艰难，食不果腹的金刚不得不出卖自己的机体零部件……期间自然免不了夹杂着大量对元老院的抨击。某种程度上说，他们已经越线了。

吊钩的出现到底意味着什么？如果说是领主发现了他们的图谋，派一名医生用这样明目张胆的方式来探听消息，似乎也有些匪夷所思。更何况他既然能够通过负责望风的角斗士，肯定是得到了正确的进场暗号。

“老大！”突如其来的哭喊声打断了威震天的思考，一个小小的身影跑了出来。

“轰隆隆，怎么回事？”

迷你金刚一边拉着他朝外走，一边结结巴巴地说了起来，“是迷乱那个笨蛋！他绝对是处理器紊乱了，要么是线路短路或者数据冗余太多了，U球才知道！他偷了观众的东西！我根本不晓得，铲土机让我给他跑腿办点事儿，等我回来才从听说——”

“说清楚到底怎么了？”

“他被抓住了，偷就偷吧，竟然还被抓住了！他们揍了他……”轰隆隆扯住威震天的腿甲大哭起来，“救救他，求你救救他！”

威震天只得取消了课后的小集会，跟着轰隆隆跑向位于竞技场后门的垃圾处理区。

这不是塞伯坦最肮脏的垃圾堆，但无疑是最恐怖的之一。除了常见的生活垃圾，以及各种湿滑粘腻，让油箱翻腾的污物之外，这里还堆满了角斗士的尸体——字面意义上的残骸，因为他们死后首先会被送到吊钩那里，拆下还能用的零部件，只有完全损坏或内骨骼这种没有利用价值的部分会扔到这里，等待回收后重新熔炼。

就在巨型处理槽的边上，小金刚们用捡来的破烂搭了一个窝棚，作为容身之处。里面堆了不少东西：几个破旧的小箱子，角斗士们用剩的溶剂，还有一些弯曲破损显然已经不能再用的零部件。在窝棚的角落里，迷乱蜷缩着，发出近乎窒息的抽泣声。

“我……我没偷，真的。”看到威震天进来，他勉强抬起头咕哝了一句。他的情况糟透了，光镜半明半灭，嘴角挂着机油，本就肮脏的装甲如今布满了各种损伤：起码有三处以上的关节轴承被外力扭断。最大的伤口在腹部——一个被大型金刚足部支撑件反复踩踏形成的破洞。看得出装甲破碎后又被踩了好几下，以至于碎片全都嵌在了内部组件上。这绝对不是用他们平常那种小焊枪就可以解决的问题。“我……我和他们说了好几遍。他——他牵着一只很小的涡轮狐狸……”他咳了一声，“我是觉得很好玩，就想走过去逗逗它。真的没有偷他的东西。”

威震天蹲下身，大致检查了一下迷你金刚。他皱起眉头考虑了一会儿，最终一把抱起迷乱，大步冲了出去。轰隆隆抹了一把脸上的清洁液，一路跑着跟上了身高腿长的角斗士。

医务室的灯还亮着。威震天一脚踹开大门——这里和平常一样，安静、昏暗，只在治疗区保持了足够的照明，吊钩正在整理医疗器械。

威震天把迷乱放到医疗床板上，转头大声说道，“医生，他——”

“我看到了。”吊钩走到医疗床板边，取出工具开始给迷乱做检查，“现在闭嘴，去在外面等着。”

威震天惊讶地看着对方，他原本以为还要费一番口舌才能让吊钩收治迷乱，甚至做好了答应医生一些苛刻条件的思想准备。没想到吊钩甚至不用他开口就主动接受了。他困惑地张了张嘴，打算说些感谢的话，但还是放弃了。

他朝跟进来的轰隆隆做了个手势，让后者保持安静，自己也转身朝外走去。经过医生的办公桌时，他的余光无意中瞥见桌上放着几块数据板——显示屏亮着，之前的阅读内容清清楚楚地显示在上面，是他的文章……

2个多周期后，吊钩从里面走了出来。“行了，火种没事，死不了。伤口都处理好了，晚上留在我这里观察。明天应该就能走了。你们先回去吧。”

轰隆隆一边嘟囔着感谢，一边知趣地快步离开了医务室。但威震天没有动，他富有洞察力的红色光镜盯着对方，想要得到答案，“为什么帮他？死个把迷你在竞技场没什么大不了的，我不认为你会——”

“就当作是我一次偶尔的善心大发吧。”吊钩打断了对方，“也许是因为最近受伤的角斗士太少，我过于清闲了。好了，你走吧，我要充电了。”他不由分说地把威震天推出门外，“砰”的一声关上了医务室的大门。

#.#.#

“他们喜欢读你的文章。”某次集会后，声波对威震天说，“我做了一个节选整理，发布在匿名的网络上，点击率高得吓人。还有不少回复，有些读者发现这就是出自那个失踪了的矿工作者之手。我跟踪了那些ID，他们中的一部分，社会地位……不低。”

没想到会有中高阶层的金刚仅凭文字就能辨认出他，这让威震天感到了些许振奋。

“我看到吊钩来了好几次。”声波继续说道，“挖地虎……如果有他们加入就再好不过了。”

“他们的分类地位不低，生活也算不错。虽然吊钩确实还没有表现出什么可疑之处。”威震天沉吟了一会儿，“但他们真的能接受我们的理想吗？”

“谁一开始就是呢？”声波说，“但你总是有办法说服每一个金刚的。”

#.#.#

下一次讲课时，吊钩又出现了。结束后，威震天发现他磨蹭着，并不急于离开。而那些准备参加后半场集会的霸天虎已经在窃窃私语，议论起了什么。他沉思了几星秒，决定不再对这一状况置之不理。

“吊钩，我们可以谈谈吗？”威震天说道，夹杂在诸多脚步声和交谈声中，这句话的音调并不高，但他知道对方听见了。

“你总是会挽留听众的？”吊钩耸耸肩，走到对方面前。

“谢谢你上次救了迷乱。但我不明白你会什么会对这感兴趣？”威震天朝他们简陋的小课堂做了个手势，“难道说你准备收集证据去告密？向铲土机，或者……领主本人？”

“我不需要解释自己的行为。你可以找机会把我灭口，也可以冒被我揭发的风险。”医生放松地看着他，“毕竟，上一次你的言论把你带进这里。下一次，就不知道是哪里了。”

“我在你桌上发现了我写的文章。”威震天停顿了一下，“过于刻意了。想来你救治迷乱也并非无缘无故的善心大发。我猜——那应该和我有些关系。”

“我在大分类学中的地位给了我选择读物的自由。”医生说道，“而且，没有威慑芯片限制我能做什么或不能做什么。”他的声音中有一点微妙的重音。

威震天盯着他看了一会儿，突然笑了，“那我想我们有很多东西可以探讨了。”

#.#.#

威震天回到舱室时，奥利安已经在充电了。他尽可能轻手轻脚地走到水槽边清理自己，考虑到这个设施就在奥利安那一侧，想要不吵醒他实在有些难度。不过还好，红蓝金刚正处于深度充电状态，并没有被溶剂罐磕到水槽的动静惊醒。

清理完，威震天没有马上回到自己那一侧，而是走到奥利安的充电床边，悄悄地单膝跪下。

奥利安的引擎发出轻柔的蜂鸣，天线微微垂下。这是他放松时的特征，绝大多数时候不可能出现。前警长始终保持着职业的警觉和敏锐，他对于细节的关注从来都让威震天自愧弗如。

如果他现在俯身上去，要求一次对接，奥利安不会拒绝。他会温柔地欢迎他，张开腿接纳他的进入，在他的机体下发出克制但毫无疑问是欢愉的哼吟……但威震天并不打算这样，此时此刻他只是想看着这个金刚，看着他面罩收起的脸，还有充电时那些无意识的小动作：嘴角的小小扯动，面部组件的轻微起伏，头雕在床板上的蹭动……他们已经相处了那么久，他知道奥利安在自己机体上起伏的样子，知道压着对方过载时彼此呼应的喘息，知道自己退出时接口处暗示着不舍的绞紧……他还知道奥利安洗脸时会先抬起右侧的颈部，知道他吃完能量块时如果嘴唇上沾到了，不是伸出舌头而是把嘴唇抿进去舔干净……他知道奥利安的一切，就如奥利安知道他的。

威震天被自己处理器中强烈的情绪震惊了。他怎么会如此渴望另一个金刚存在于自己的生命中？并且愿意付出一切交换这一点——确保这一点。

威震天保持着这个姿势好几个塞分后，才轻轻站起来，回到自己的充电床上。

 

**Part.4**

“狄西摩斯阁下，您能拨冗光临此地，实属鄙人荣幸。”领主快步迎了上去，“我记得今天是矿业自动化表决……”

“休会。一如既往的恼人，总有些金刚要跳出来代表那些和他们完全不同类的东西说话。”

“事情不顺利？”

“哦，那倒没有。现在委员会正在进行最后表决，希望结果令人满意。这会儿正好闲着没事，我就想起你的竞技场离得不远，想顺便过来谈谈上次你和我提到过的扩建竞技场的项目。”

领主的光镜一下子亮了起来，“计划书1个月周期前就已经发送给您的秘书。”

“我知道，我知道。”狄西摩斯摆了摆手，“我正在考虑这件事。说起来，你这里有什么乐子吗？刚才的会议实在太无趣了。”

“您是想看一场私人角斗？”

“我一直以为你是个明白人。”狄西摩斯的脸上露出了猥狎的笑容，“找一个合适的角斗士来，你知道我的口味。”

“当然，当然。”领主立刻回以一个心领神会的笑容，“我这就去安排。”

#.#.#

拖斗把威震天从训练场喊出来的时候，他正在和奥利安进行搏击练习。

“什么事？”威震天放下练习用的武器问道。

“去清洁间把你自己给搞干净。”说着，拖斗又塞给他一罐上光蜡，“洗完用这个擦一下。”

威震天看了看上光蜡，有些莫名所以，“用这个做什么？”

“废话这么多，快去。”拖斗不耐烦推了他一把，“狄西摩斯议员来了。”

仍然一头雾水的威震天还是跟着拖斗走了。训练场内一下子响起了窃窃私语。甚至有几个角斗士开始偷偷用余光瞟着奥利安。

看起来是什么大家都明白，但他们却一无所知的事。奥利安摇了摇头，走到训练场一端的铬合金柱前，独自练习起来。

“嘿，大个子。你不担心吗？”迷乱溜到旁边，看着奥利安挥剑砍击金属柱。

“担心什么？”

“老大被叫去见狄西摩斯了。”

奥利安停下手中的动作，转头看着迷你金刚，“其他角斗士好像也在议论，是怎么回事？”

“这事儿嘛……”迷乱闪了闪光镜，凑到奥利安身前做了个手势，示意对方把音频接收器靠过来。

#.#.#

威震天跟着拖斗来到竞技场辅楼的会客厅。虽然这里和一般地方比起来也算是富丽堂皇了，换做从前，肯定会让威震天惊讶一番。但有过几次外出表演经历后，他已经对权贵的生活有了更直观的认识，相对于那些公馆，这个地方最多只能算中等而已。

门帘后面，声波和铲土机默默地站角落里。领主正和一位陌生金刚说着话。对角斗士而言高高在上的竞技场主人，此刻却陪着笑，给对方手中精制的杯子斟满液体，空气中隐隐飘过一股精酿能量液的甜美香气。从领主前倨后恭的神态判断，那个金刚显然就是什么议员了。他的体型并不高大，在地面单元中只能算中等身材，一双略显窄小的光镜闪烁着贪婪又狡诈的蓝光。

狄西摩斯在看到威震天的瞬间，光镜就睁大了，脸上露出一丝满意的笑容，“你果然明白。”他朝领主点点头，走到威震天面前，手掌搭在他的胸甲上慢慢抚摸着。

“您喜欢就好。”

“非常不错。”狄西摩斯的手在威震天的机体上游走，在经过前挡板时刻意抚摸了许久，丝毫也不掩饰那种显而易见的意味。

威震天尽力忍耐着厌恶，光镜笔直看向前方，他能猜到这种举动代表着什么，但看到铲土机手中的芯片控制器，他不得不控制住自己，一动不动地站在原地。

狄西摩斯伸手敲了敲他的挡板，“打开让我看看。”

威震天咬着牙打开挡板，露出自己的对接阵列。

“您是准备怎么……”领主问道。

狄西摩斯的光镜流连在威震天未充能状态下已然十分壮观的输出管上，“老规矩。”他抬头看了看领主身后，对声波做了个手势，“就他吧。是个新面孔，你刚买的？”

“是的，瞧着还行，实际是个处理器有故障的废物。”领主转身拉住声波，“过来。”

狄西摩斯哈哈一笑，回到座位上，拿起杯子喝了一口，“可以开始了吧，我都有点等不及了。”他屈起一条腿，打开前挡板，慢慢摸着自己的输出管。

领主扯掉声波的挡板，不顾后者挣扎，一把将他推到威震天面前，“威震天，拆他。”他命令道。

声波不知所措地退了一步，伸手挡住自己的对接阵列，惊慌地四处张望着，就像是要找个什么地方躲避起来。

威震天看看声波，轻微地摇了摇头，随即转头看向铺着昂贵织物的靠椅。他的光镜中满是愤恨，双手紧紧握拳，凶狠地盯着领主和狄西摩斯。

“怎么回事——”狄西摩斯拖长的声调中流露出不满。

“快点！”领主提高了声音，拿过铲土机手中的芯片控制器，“你上去帮帮他们。”

铲土机走到声波背后，用力在他的膝部轴承上踢了一脚，把他按到地上，“赶紧完事，”他压低声音说道，既是对声波也是对威震天，“别给自己惹麻烦，就是个对接而已。”

听到这句话，威震天突然松开了拳头，他挺直机体，关上挡板。“不！”

“什么？”狄西摩斯惊讶地放开了自己的输出管，“这是什么意思？”

“这说明您今天的乐趣可能会有一个特别的开端。”领主怒气冲冲地瞪着威震天，毫不犹豫地按下了手中的控制器开关。

威震天惨叫着伏倒在地上，能量管线痉挛造成的痛苦瞬间让他的火种都抽搐起来。“不！”他再一次握紧拳头——这一次是为了忍耐遍及整个机体的灼痛，“不！”

疼痛向机体的每一个传感节点蔓延，他的内视屏几乎被过多的报警弹窗卡死。痛觉仿佛变得有形，沿着输能管线在体内东奔西突，每到一处就引发烧灼感和痉挛。他在自己的音频接收器中听见了内部线路上的负电荷劈啪作响——但或许这只不过是疼痛过度的幻觉。

领主又按了一下开关，“你没有说不的权利！”他叫道。

“不——”剧痛伴随着油箱的翻腾，让威震天几乎要吐出来，但他仍然咬着牙说出了这个词，“绝不！”机油从被咬破的嘴角滴下，他的机体蜷缩起来，双手用力推着地面想要支撑住自己。尽管如此，他也没有向声波靠近哪怕一分一毫。

余光瞥到狄西摩斯脸上堆积的怒意，领主忍不住哆嗦了一下，下意识地连续按了好几下开关。威震天惨叫连连，在地上翻滚着，一边撕扯自己的装甲，一边用手抠挖装甲缝隙间的管线，就像是要把这种无法忍耐的疼痛从自己的机体中扯出来。他的手指在装甲上留下了一道道伤痕，几乎不用怀疑，如果此时有谁递给他一把刀，他会直接插进火种寻求解脱。

“不——”他再一次低吼道，仿佛这个字眼可以聚集起某种力量，帮助他抵抗这种身陷熔炼池般的痛苦。

铲土机拖着声波躲到了一边，连狄西摩斯和领主都震惊了，目瞪口呆地看着威震天在痛苦中挣扎，喉咙里发出近似机械怪兽的“嗬嗬”声——从来没有一个金刚能够抵抗3次威慑芯片的惩罚，而这已经是第7次了，但这个角斗士仍然没有屈服。

“要不换个——”

领主的话被狄西摩斯挥手制止了，就在刚才一条简讯传入了他的内置通讯频道，“算了，”狄西摩斯收好自己的输出管，“表决结果已经出来了，我要赶过去。今天就这样吧，真是扫兴。”他转身朝外走去。

“阁下，”领主扔开控制器追了出去，“阁下，那关于扩建……”

“我觉得你这个竞技场的管理还相当不完善，以后再说吧。”狄西摩斯冷冰冰的声音消失在门外。

领主在门口呆站了几星秒，突然转身进来，狠狠一脚踢在威震天的头上，“炉渣的蠢货！把他关起来，5个太阳周期，没有能量块！”他对铲土机吼道。

铲土机放开声波，看威震天几乎已经昏过去，才上去抓住他的脚踝，倒拖了出去。

“滚！”领主抓起杯子扔向声波，想想不解气，又过去踢了他几脚，才怒气冲冲地离开了房间。

声波爬了几步，捡起自己的挡板，勉强装好，却没有马上起来。他静静地跪在地上，回想着刚才那一幕，过了很久才缓缓站起。在房间里呆站了一会儿，他转头看向窗前，不远处的竞技场已经亮起灯光，今晚会有一场比赛，虽然威震天不可能上场了。室外的光线透过窗子映在他的脸上，某种东西在他的火种中沉淀下来，从这一刻起完全改变了他。

直到第6个太阳周期的深夜，威震天才跟着搅拌机返回他们的舱室。他虚弱不堪地拖着脚走到充电床边。正打算躺下去，却因为拉扯到伤势而瑟缩着僵住了。

“别过来，我没事。”看到奥利安向自己走来，他闷声闷气地说道。

听到这句话，奥利安站住了。一时间，他们都没有发声，安静的舱室里只能听到威震天粗重的喘息。

“为什么？”过了一会儿，奥利安低声问道，“你没必要这样的。我并不介意——”

威震天耸了耸肩，这个动作显然引发了一波疼痛，但他的神情告诉奥利安他觉得这么做是理所当然的。“我知道——”话没说完，他就向前摔了下去，但奥利安及时冲过去接住了他。

威震天伸手紧紧攀住对方，“我不会让这种事再发生在任何一个金刚身上。”他贴着奥利安的音频接收器说道，声音低哑疲惫，却如沸腾的锻造炉一般，饱含愤怒和决心。

#.#.#

晚饭之后，舱室里十分安静，他们好久没有像从前那样闲谈了，气氛也不怎么自然。一开始，威震天还自顾自地阅读了一会儿，然后又敲敲打打地写作。但看得出他心不在焉，时不时站起来在房间里来回走动。

或许是上次狄西摩斯那件事留下的愤懑，或许是对于他们的现状终于忍无可忍，在几次犹豫后，他大步走到奥利安面前，“你到底是什么意思？我以为……不，是我想错了，这是什么上等阶层的游戏吗？”

奥利安钴蓝色的光镜迎上他的视线，平静地回答道，“都是我的错，我想让你离开这里，让你在这里的日子不是全然的噩梦。”

“你再说一遍？”

“你听到了。”仍然是波澜不惊的声音。

威震天狠狠一拳揍在奥利安的脸上，抓住对方的肩膀摔到墙角。后者没有还手，也许是知道以他们如今的技巧和力量对打只会两败俱伤，也许是……威震天不知道他在想什么，也不想知道。之后的一拳在最后关头转向，砸到了墙上。他缓缓跪在对方面前，另一只手擦去奥利安脸上伤口处的机油，动作却轻柔得不可思议。

“你错了。”他低声说，“你错了。”

奥利安没有说话，他撑起身体，跪坐在对方面前，温和地凝视着红色光镜。

“你错了，”威震天再次重复，双手捧住对方的脸，“我们是要离开，但不是谁帮谁离开，我们——一起离开。我不会因为被引用而心怀怨恨。不——我很荣幸，你是我最好的读者。”

他们锁住彼此的视线，从对方的光镜中看到自己，看到世界，看到一切……


	5. Chapter 5

_纷乱的时代往往是诞生新秩序的前兆，变革的力量日益壮大，逐渐控制一切。被长久压抑的情绪会竞相爆发，催生颠覆的渴望，最终将我们导向全新的世界。_

  
_——摘自《塞伯坦尼亚帝国编年史》，作者未知_

 

**Part.1**

“吊钩。”

“哦，铲土机。今天晚上不是有比赛吗？不抓紧安排，怎么有空来我这个小医务室？”

“有件事，我认为我们应该谈谈。”

“劳你亲自出马，难道是领主机体有恙？没听说啊。”医生停下手里的活计，转过身朝对方笑笑，“还是说，你又把谁搞出小火种了，要我帮你处理？虽说领主不会有多在乎服务金刚，但他肯定不喜欢员工总是让他的资产不能正常工作。其实我也很好奇，你到底是什么体质，怎么动不动就——”

铲土机的脸抽搐着，跨出一步，像是要给对方一拳，但他迟疑了一下，还是忍了。“我想和你谈谈我们那两位特殊的角斗士，还有你最近对他们表示出的兴趣。”

吊钩的笑容更大了，似乎完全不在乎对方话音里明显的威胁。“啊，终于。我就想着你什么时候会来和我谈这事呢。”

“什么？”

“容我先问一句，听上去你已经对情况了如指掌了，那为什么是来找我，而不是去找领主，或者直接报告当局呢？”

铲土机愣了一下，他没有想到对方不仅没有矢口否认，反而将了他一军。“我仍然可以这样做！”他反击道。

“但你没有，所以我有理由相信，你对此有些自己的想法。”吊钩走到茶几前，倒了杯能量汽酒递给铲土机，“行了，我们可是同时下流水线的，就别玩这套了。铲土机，坐下谈吧。你又不傻，这事当然不可能在你光镜罩底下长期隐藏。”

“几个月周期前我就知道了。”铲土机沉声说，“我承认最初的确疏忽了，但以现在的参与规模，我想他们应该不会天真到以为不会被发现吧。”

“当然不会。”吊钩晃了晃酒杯，“威震天观察你很久了。他早就想和你直接谈谈，但我建议他耐心等等，因为我相信你会主动来找我的。”

“看起来你似乎相当确信我不会去报告。”

“是的。”吊钩盯着对方的光镜，“我很清楚你并不甘心这辈子就在竞技场混日子，只不过很难改变现状。如今有一个机会摆在你的面前，我打赌你不会轻易放过。事实上，威震天还要我向你表示感谢，上次那个杂役。”

铲土机一怔，没想到这件事他们已经知道了。的确有一个胆小怕事的杂役曾经向他报告过威震天夜间小课堂的事，他在听完之后就不声不响地把那家伙给处理掉了，没让消息扩散。不过那时候他还并没有作出什么决定，只不过出于不想轻举妄动的考虑而已。如果是打算上报，他不会让小小杂役占了功劳；如果是另一个选择，那更有理由处理掉这个告密者。但这件事应该神不知鬼不觉，怎么威震天竟然已经知道了？

吊钩显然看出了他的心思，“我们怎么知道的并不重要。重要的是，你的确帮了威震天的忙，而现在你既然已经找上门来了，那我不妨代他问问你，接下来有什么打算？”

铲土机没有立刻回答，他的视线在医生的脸上停留了一会儿，问道，“那么其他挖地虎呢？除了角斗士和杂役，竞技场不是只有我——”

吊钩大笑起来，“你是最后一个，相信我，威震天绝不是一介莽夫。”

“我相信。”铲土机一饮而尽，放下杯子，“我准备暂时保留自己的决定，但我也不会挡你们的道儿。”说完，他转身离开了医务室。

“他值得投资。”吊钩在背后说道。

#.#.#

躺在充电床上阅读的的奥利安听到外面突然响起了一片嘈杂的喧闹声，不知道威震天又在课堂上谈到了什么，听众一下子群情激奋起来。

“我——可以进来吗？”飞毛腿的脑袋从门外探了进来。

“当然。”奥利安坐起来，指了指威震天的充电床，“这里连椅子都没有，就坐那儿吧。”

“没事，坐地上就可以。”飞毛腿走到奥利安的床边，席地而坐，“这样说话方便。”

“你不是在听课吗？”奥利安也坐到了地上，和飞毛腿一起背靠着自己的充电床。

“听了一会儿，”小个子金刚耸耸肩，“想透口气。”

“怎么了？”奥利安看出对方的脸上有些困惑。

“他们在说最近元老院因为派不出足够的防卫部队抵御太空海盗，不得不关闭本泽里星域两个矿产星球上所有工厂的事。撤回了大部分工人，但实话说他们回来也找不到工作。威震天说本地的矿场也都开始转向自动化作业了。”

“这件事我知道，元老院最初是派了一批军官过去，在工人中招募民兵，抵御太空海盗。”

“是啊。但那些军官只会贪污和压榨工人，甚至还有个别的和太空海盗勾结。刚才就是在讨论这件事。一开始还挺正常的，后来不知道谁带的头，就开始破口大骂了。当然，也不是说骂的不对。但有些金刚——我真的不怎么喜欢他们的说法。实际上，他们说的那些对付军官和富人的方法实在太……而且我觉得那些军官的家属不应该被牵连进来。”飞毛腿用力地摇了摇头，仿佛要把什么东西从脑模块里甩出去。

“你不能责怪他们的愤怒。”奥利安对飞毛腿说，“他们并不是生来就对他人怀有恨意，毕竟不是所有人都能碰到一个好主人或和善的监工。没有自由、没有平等、没有选择，并且饱受生活的摧残，这些会毁掉宽容和善良，毁掉正确的价值观。而我们所做的，正是要让他们，让所有金刚都能摆脱那种痛苦，建立一个充满希望的塞伯坦。”

“但是，如果他们真的有机会——”

“我明白你的意思。如果只剩下愤怒，的确非常危险。世界是复杂的，并不总是简单的两极分化——非此即彼，非我即他。即使要反抗什么，那也不代表我们必须摧毁存在的一切。但那是我们的兄弟，我们为同一个目标而战，更应该理解他们的愤怒和痛苦。”

#.#.#

半机械怪兽高高跃起，扑向飞毛腿。它可怖的大嘴张开着，发出有机质的腐臭气味——塞伯坦的科学家一直致力于研究这个物种是如何将有机物质转化为机械能源，希望以此作为塞伯坦的备用能源方案，毕竟宇宙中富含有机质的星球数量更多。

就当全场光镜都聚焦在竞技场中心，所有观众都确信自己接下来会目睹怪兽的胜利和一场撕咬时，飞毛腿就像是出自本能般蹲了下来，双手向头部伸去……

“你的小跟班赢了。”威震天在奥利安音频接收器边悄声说。

奥利安没有回答，但他很清楚威震天是如何得出这个结论的。

飞毛腿的下蹲和抬手并非出于害怕和躲避的本能。那柄只剩下半截的剑以一个恰到好处的角度对准了怪兽颈下那处最薄弱的位置。

场上响起一片惊呼，断剑插入怪兽身体，直没飞毛腿的手腕部位。突然吃痛让怪兽瞬间疯狂起来，它拖着黄色金刚一路向前狂奔，不时跃起俯下，试图甩掉腹下的敌人。

就当它撞击到场地边缘的一处栏杆时，飞毛腿突然贴着地面侧滑而出，伸脚勾住立杆，稍稍拉出手腕，借着怪兽自身前冲的势头，用力推动断刃，一路切到了怪兽的排泄口。脏器混合着大量粘液涌了出来，搞得场地上一塌糊涂。但怪兽仍然还在往前跑，一路拖着自己的内脏，整整又滑出三分之一个场地才最终停下，在痛苦的嚎叫声中不停地抽搐着，四肢拍打起一片尘埃。

飞毛腿慢慢爬起来——可以清楚地看到，他背后的装甲几乎磨没了，有几处内骨骼直接暴露再外。他愣了一会儿，最终才确定自己真的胜利了。顾不上背后的伤，他兴奋地奔跑起来，跳到怪兽身上，将手中的断剑高举向天空，用力挥动着——它还牢牢握在他的手中，滴淌着怪兽深色的体液。

“好了，该我了。”威震天对拖斗喊了一句，后者正一边指挥杂役上场收拾热场表演的垃圾，一边检查正式角斗的武器。

铲土机站在赛场边角的塔台上，这里的视野很好，虽然不像包厢座位那么舒适，却可以俯瞰整个竞技场，无论是赛场还是观众席，全都一览无余。

上场不久后，威震天就在观众的欢呼声中撕掉了另一名角斗士的胳膊。压倒性的优势，却又加入了稍许的卖弄，恰到好处的夸张显示出他在挑动观众情绪方面简直就是天生的大师。铲土机已经帮领主经营竞技场超过一百万年了，见过太多杰出的角斗士，目睹他们的上升与陨落，最终成为废料场的一堆破烂。无论曾经在竞技场上有多么勇猛善战，死亡是他们唯一的结局，总会有更优秀的出现，然后打败老去的王者，成为新的霸主。

但威震天不同于所有他曾经见过的角斗士，铲土机很早就发现了这一点。不仅仅是机体方面的天赋和无可匹敌的求胜意志，这位矿工出身的角斗士有着某种别样的气质，一种让其他金刚忍不住想要崇拜和为之疯狂的魅力。

铲土机从没把那些演讲、论文，或者诗歌之类当回事，但威震天——他能够让一群几乎没上过学，没见过什么大世面，甚至连吃住活命都成问题的金刚形成共识，甚至在行动目标上达成一致。这就是领导力，让他人即使无法理解也会被说服并愿意追随他行动。

他看着竞技场上的角斗士，知道自己光镜前崛起的是一位不可战胜的至尊王者，而后者的天地远不止一个小小的竞技场。他龇着牙笑了起来，吊钩说对了，威震天的确值得投资。

#.#.#

声波趁奥利安去用清洁间的时候来到他们的舱室，“有人愿意为奥利安赎身。”他开门见山地说，“一笔惊人的巨款，领主已经同意了。但我没查出来是谁为他担保的。”

“没什么可奇怪的。”威震天淡淡地回了句，从子空间中取出一块数据板，“他不是超级警察嘛，肯定有些能在元老院说上话的社会关系。而且他本来就属于中阶精英，他们当初把他送进来可能也只是给个教训，并不真的要弄死他。”说着，他打开数据板，“别去管这件事了。晚上有讲课，我得准备一下。”

声波不露声色地看了看威震天，没在多说什么，就悄然离开了。

听到脚步声消失在门外，威震天扔掉了手中的数据板，躺倒在充电床上。这是一个出乎意料又在情理之中的消息，无论他刚才怎么对声波说，也都不能欺骗自己真的对此无动于衷。而且他很清楚，这也完全瞒不过声波。

奥利安对于他们正在悄悄进行的事业几乎是不可或缺的，他是威震天唯一可以就某些特别重要的事项进行深入探讨的金刚，这一点即使声波也无法替代。而且警察出身的奥利安极其擅长组织管理，这恰恰是威震天所欠缺的。甚至可以说，如果没有奥利安的建议，他几乎不可能建立起一个能如此有效联络和传导信息的组织。很难说清楚奥利安在此时离开将造成多大的影响，但无疑会是沉重打击。

#.#.#

是夜，威震天突然从充电中上线。他稍稍在床上翻转了几下，发现奥利安换气扇的声音听上去并不是在充电状态。但他没有开口说话，他们最近这几个太阳周期交谈得很少，仿佛在尽力回避一个终究无法回避的话题。

“你醒了。”奥利安说道。这不是一个问句。

他们沉默着，没有像以往那样，其中一个去到对方的充电床上，彼此抚慰，在一场热烈的性事之后重新充电。

同一个问题盘旋在他们的脑模块中。

过了许久，威震天首先开口了，“成功几率低到无法想象。”

“但你已经决定了。”奥利安说道。

没头没尾的句子几乎构不成对话，但他们却完全明白彼此的意思。

 

**Part.2**

威震天和奥利安几乎同时被机器狗的咆哮声从充电中惊醒。天色刚亮，从狭窄天窗透入室内的朦胧晨光让他们看到了焦躁的兽型塞伯坦人。

“快来，是挡板！”他匆忙说完，转头又跑了。

他们俩急忙跳下充电床，跟着跑了出去。走廊里空荡荡的，显然大家都还在充电。虽然机器狗刚才在他们房里时表现得很紧张，但来到外面就迅速恢复了谨慎，他的步伐虽然急促但十分轻巧，完全没有发出任何声音。相比之下，倒还是他们两个的脚步声稍微明显了些。

走廊尽头的地面上，有一团小小的身影，从涂装看，毫无疑问就是挡板。迷你金刚的四肢扭成奇怪的形状，不时发出痛楚的闷哼声。奥利安蹲下来，小心翼翼地碰了碰他。

“挡板？”他轻声问道。

迷你金刚颤动了一下，似乎有一个含糊的应答声，但仅此而已了。威震天在奥利安旁边蹲下，伸手把挡板翻了过来。这个动作显然触碰到了什么，挡板凄惨地低声痛呼——嘶哑的嗓音在寂静中听来就像某种受伤的小动物。

当他们看清楚时，不禁同时倒抽了一口气。

挡板遭受了残酷的折磨。他的膝部、肘部轴承都被掰断，手指关节和足撑被恶意拧转，好几块装甲被强行扯下。而对接阵列部位的损伤简直令人发指：原有的盖板不知所踪，接口撕裂，显示出被多种不同异物戳刺的痕迹，纤细的输出管歪在一边，已经被拉扯到扭曲变形。一只光镜碎裂，面罩也被撕下了，半耷拉着，脸上除了他自己伤口渗出的机油，还有一滩滩的不明液体——这种情况也同样出现在他的机体上。

威震天和奥利安对视了一下，都明白迷你金刚遭遇了什么。他们见过的损伤不计其数，但仍然震惊于这样完全出于恶意的施虐。

“能移动他吗？”威震天小声问。

“小心点，先搬到我们房间去吧。”

尽管如此，当威震天托起挡板时，后者仍然惊恐地挣扎起来。只不过已经重伤的他除了几下无力的踢蹬外，也无法再做什么。

“嘘，挡板。是我们，威震天和我，别怕。”奥利安轻声说。

当他们回来后，才发现刚才的动静已经吵醒了好几个在杂役通铺旁蹭充电的迷你金刚。他们跟着走了过来，害怕地看着充电床上破碎的同伴。

奥利安拿了溶剂过来，开始给挡板清理伤口。威震天让到一旁，转身看着机器狗。“你知道是怎么回事吗？”

“我发现他的时候就是这样了，应该是在别处受的伤，然后被扔到那里。”机器狗迟疑了一下，“我闻到了……黑影的味道。”

听到这个名字，站在一旁的迷你金刚们窃窃私语，光镜中纷纷流露出恐惧的神色，甚至不自觉地彼此靠近。

“你们知道是谁干的？”威震天注意到了他们的异样。看到小金刚们迟疑的样子，他不禁皱了皱眉头，“如果你们知道什么，最好告诉我们，说不定可以帮助挡板。”

滑行看了看其他迷你金刚，稍稍挪动了一下步子，“别……别说是我告诉你的，”他慌乱地蹭着脚，“你——你是威震天，所以我才说的。如果万一……你要帮我。”

看到对方迟疑的样子，威震天不禁皱起眉头，这和他是谁有什么关系？但现在显然不是问问题的时机，他郑重地点点头，“我保证。”

“就是黑影。但是——”他突然又急匆匆地补充道，“但是我不知道今天是挡板，而且也不知道怎么会弄成这样。”

“会的。”气浪在旁边小声补充，“如果你不听话。”

威震天的视线在几个迷你金刚之间移动，他们到底在说什么？

看出对方的困惑，滑行犹豫了一会儿，最后仿佛下定决心一般。他抖着手打开了自己的前挡板——同样是布满伤痕的对接阵列，尽管不像挡板那么严重，但对于一个迷你金刚来说也已经相当恐怖了。而且可以很清晰地看出，有些是老伤，而有些则新添加不久。

“黑影……也这样对你？”威震天低声问道。他的声音中充满了怒火，无论谁都能听出他正在拼命克制自己。接着，他突然意识到气浪刚才那句话的含义。他抬起头，看向站在一旁的迷你金刚，发出探寻的眼神。

迷你金刚们互相看了看，或许是滑行的举动给了他们勇气，或许是威震天的关切让他们放下戒心，他们慢慢地聚拢到他的面前，一个接一个打开了自己的前挡板。展现在威震天光镜前的，要么是饱受摧残的接口，要么是伤痕累累的输出管……气浪的面板闭合处甚至还有明显的齿印。

不知道谁先带的头，迷你金刚们纷纷开始抽泣。“他说不可以告诉别人，否则就杀了我们。”滑行哭着说道，“如果听话，可以少受些打……”

奥利安的注意力也转向了他们的角落，他蓝色的手掌用力捏着充电床的边沿，几乎要在上面抠出洞来。但最终，他什么也没说，只是在愤怒稍稍过后，重新拿起装溶剂的罐子，为挡板擦洗起来。

机器狗突然变得警觉，“有人在叫挡板的名字。就在外面，我听到了。”

“你去看看。”威震天站起来，又对迷你金刚们说道，“我知道了。现在先回去充电吧，不要吵醒其他人。”

迷你金刚们点点头，走了出去。看着他们瘦小瑟缩的背影，威震天拳头握紧了，如果不是……他一定会立刻冲到高阶角斗士的楼层，把黑影从他的套房里拖出来。但是不行，起码现在不行，他想到了他们的秘密，想到了他正在做的事。那件事太重要了，容不得一点儿差错。会有机会的，他们会找到机会处理黑影这个渣滓的。

正在这时，机器狗带着一个紫白涂装的金刚走了进来。后者激动地扑到充电床前，推开奥利安，俯身抱住了挡板。

“挡板……挡板，”他连续地呼唤着，“是我，是我啊。”

看到那个金刚昂贵的涂装材质，威震天疑惑地皱起眉头，“他是谁？”这句话他是对机器狗说的，而奥利安也带着同样的眼神看向兽型塞伯坦人。

“我出去就看到他，他说他知道挡板受伤了，非要进来。”

“你就带他进来了？”奥利安问道。

机器狗轻蔑地瞥了他一眼，“我闻得出他没有恶意，是真的关心挡板。除了他确实是个富裕阶层这点比较奇怪，其他很安全。不知道挡板怎么会认识这样的金刚。”

被谈论的金刚走到他们面前。“把他交给我，我带他离开。”他说，“我会珍惜他。”

“我们根本不知道你是谁！”威震天厉声说，“而且，看起来你像是个包厢观众。”

“我是万魔潭的狂飙。”对方语调平静，丝毫没有被威震天极富攻击性的电磁场吓到，“挡板曾到我朋友的包厢服务——不，并不是你想的那样。我……我想我是——”

他的话没有说完，因为恰在此时，躺在充电床上的挡板睁开了光镜。

“狂……飙……”小金刚的声音极为虚弱，他并没有看向两位谈话者，也许他并不知道狂飙就站在那里，而只是喊出了苏醒后想到的第一个名字。

“挡板！”狂飙再次冲过去，跪到床边，“我在！我在这里。”

他轻轻抚摸着挡板的额角，而后者露出了带着痛楚的笑容，“我在火种后世了么？你怎么也在这里？”

“不，不是火种后世。”狂飙握住小金刚的手贴到脸上，冷硬的面甲线条似乎也变得柔和了。

奥利安走到威震天身边，拉了拉他的胳膊，给机器狗也使了个眼色。他们悄悄退出舱室，掩上了门。

不需要再多问什么，他们的神情，他们彼此呼应的电磁场已经证明了一切。而这也解释了为什么狂飙能这么快就知道挡板出事了——他们肯定已经火种融合过了。

过了好一会儿，门再次打开。狂飙抱着挡板走了出来。

“我要带他走，任何金刚都不能阻止我！”他准备换单手抱挡板，另一只手要去把他背后的长剑。

奥利安按住了他的手，“没有人会阻止你。带他离开，越远越好。”他顿了顿，“快走吧。”

狂飙看了看威震天，发现后者也没有反对的意思，于是点点头，“谢谢！”他朝出口走去，突然又转过头盯着威震天，“你要小心些，他们——你知道是谁，已经注意到你正在做的事。”说完，他快速地跑了出去。

威震天和奥利安迅速交换了一个含有深意的眼色，他们当然明白狂飙的言下之意。

“我会采取措施的。”威震天说道，安抚地捏了捏奥利安的胳膊，“别担心。”

 

**Part.3**

奥利安靠在舱室的门框上，看向走廊尽头的那一小块空地。临时课堂仍然一如既往的简陋，两只箱子叠在一起放在最前面——是威震天的座位。而其他人要么坐在一个箱子上，要么就索性席地而坐。集会从最初寥寥几个金刚发展至今，这块小地方早已无法同时容纳所有的成员。但威震天已经培养出了一批骨干，可以在外面自行授课。

其实他并没怎么关注那些热情高涨的参与者，而是完全沉浸在自己的回忆中。4th Cycle499，他第一次见到威震天的日子——那实在算不上什么能引起警长注意的案子，如果不是轮罩盖打翻了存放嫌疑人物品的盒子。

他知道警员在处理一桩油吧斗殴事件，主角是矿工。油吧、矿工、斗殴，再正常不过了。不正常的是那块落到地上的数据板，矿工、数据板——这是不正常的。仅仅是出于一闪而过的好奇心，他拿起了数据板……

奥利安收回思绪，重新看向门外。

如今，前半程的阅读、讲课和诗歌朗诵几乎已经成了后半程秘密集会的掩饰。威震天和声波经过反复试探和交谈，正将他们团结起来，逐渐发展成一个的组织，一个几乎每个太阳周期都会有新成员加入的组织。上个月周期的某次集会，他们终于选定了组织的名字——霸天虎，而这一名字正是来源于威震天那句“你被唬了”。

说起来，还是他给威震天设计了7人结构的组织体系：从最高级向下，每一级的负责人直接领导7名成员，由此逐级向下。而每一名成员的关系网仅限于本组和自己的直系下属，这样即使某一名成员发生意外或出现背叛，仍然可以及时切断那些间接联系，不至于严重损害到整个组织。①

和上几次一样，今天的讨论主题也是关于有没有可能改变现状——交流观点，公开演讲之类的在很久以前就让位给了行动。游行示威早已被证明不可行，超过50名金刚的团体活动都必须向元老院下属的监管部门报备，否则一律按扰乱社会治安予以逮捕；悄然兴起的言论管控也让绝大多数社会学者关闭了发声器，收起了数据板；至于剩下那些还敢于说话的金刚，都被送进了“那个研究所”。

但威震天让他们看到了希望。奥利安听到了他的话，一个终极的解决方案：我们不是要让元老院取消对大规模团体活动的限制，也不是让他们取消对言论的管控……我们——取缔元老院！

奥利安清楚地看到了在场者对于这句话的反应。他们惊讶地瞪大了光镜，几乎不相信自己音频接收器输入的信号，甚至有金刚悄悄重启了接收器。威震天没有急于说话，他等待着，让他们慢慢吸收，并明白其中的含义。直到最后，所有金刚的神情都变得凝重，为自身参与到伟大的历史中而激动不已。

或许这的确是一个特殊的时刻，让奥利安无比清晰地意识到自己所遇见的这位非同寻常的矿工将会是那个改变整个塞伯坦的金刚。

尽管他不再是一名执法者，但仍然渴望在公平和正义之下让世界变得有序。然而目前并没有其他更好的方式可以撼动腐朽的元老院，尽管威震天的方法不是最佳选择，却可能是当下唯一的选择。

这是新生的力量，是为了拯救塞伯坦，让它重获荣耀而崛起的运动。它值得自己去守护。

奥利安挺起身，走出舱室，来到人群中，像那些听众一样坐到地上。

威震天的脸转向这边，红色光镜闪烁着，手指微微蜷起，嘴角挂起一丝不易察觉的笑容，仿佛他一直在等待这一刻。

#.#.#

讲课结束后，威震天没有马上返回他们的舱室。他坐在那个用箱子叠成的座位上，抬头看向同样没有离开的奥利安。后者正在整理四处散落的箱子，将它们一个个搬到墙沿，整齐地叠放起来。

如果油吧事件后，他们是在街上，在油吧，在……任何一个普通的地方而不是竞技场重逢，那会怎么样？他们会结交吗？会……像现在这样吗？奥利安会带他回家吗？他会为了奥利安申请带清洁间的单人宿舍吗？他们会在某个空闲的日子里，谈话、亲吻、对接，甚至什么也不做只是拥抱彼此吗？在竞技场的这段时间真的是他生命中最悲惨的时期吗？他在这里所得到的一切，友谊、信赖、支持……还有那个用坦诚和崇高让他看到塞伯坦仍然存在美好的金刚。

威震天张了张嘴。

请你留下，我想要你留下。

那些话就在他的唇边，却仿佛像一块石头堵住了通道那样，无论如何也说不出口。

“你……不整理一下东西吗？”最终，他站起来，低声问道。

“整理什么？”奥利安把手中的一个箱子放到墙角，转过身静静地看着对方，耐心等待着，好像在等待着某件事的发生，而它比世间任何事都更重要。

沉默持续了好几星秒。

“哦，是啊。其实也没什么好整理的。”威震天弯腰搬起自己坐的箱子走向墙边，不再说话。说出刚才那句话远比他想象的要困难。

奥利安站了一会儿，见对方没什么话说，转身返回了舱室。

哐哐铛铛的搬运声持续没多久就停了，但威震天过了很长时间才重新出现。

他站在舱室门口，过道昏暗的灯光和室内照明在他的机体上形成了一道界限，一半明亮一般昏暗。他就驻足在那里，看着红蓝金刚在水槽边擦手。再过一会儿，奥利安会去清洁间——虽然竞技场在很多方面改变了这个曾经的中阶金刚，但不知为什么，在洗澡这件事上他简直顽固得要命。无论有多累，哪怕严重受伤，他也绝不肯带着满身污迹爬上充电床。

当然，随着他们俩在竞技场地位的提高，使用清洁间比以前方便多了。虽然还没有分配单人住所，但已经可以优先使用公共清洁间。这可能也是奥利安唯一一项纵容自己享用的身份特权。想到超级警察最初为了使用公共清洁间而遭受的小小磨难，威震天的嘴角忍不住挂上了一丝笑意……但突然间他又想到过不了几个太阳周期，奥利安即将回到舒适的中等阶层生活中，再也不用为卫生条件操心，火种的转动又变得生涩起来。

奥利安抬头看了看门口，“怎么了？”他问道。

“没什么。”威震天往前走了两步，“你觉得我今天讲得怎么样？这是我第一次涉及到阶级联合的问题。关于这方面，我还只有一些初步的构想，考虑得不太成熟，有些问题可能需要再深入研究一下，比如是否需要适当调整我们的纲领，以便新加入的阶层也可以充分接受，我想要建立某种形式的跨阶级联盟。还有，对于一些现实存在的矛盾，尽管还谈不上严重对立，肯定要进行调和，避免影响大局。我认为应该……”

奥利安停下手，转过身。对方还在滔滔不绝地往下说，这显然有些反常，平时上完课，威震天会把听众提出的问题整理下来，补充自己的观点，以便在下一堂课上进行讲解或讨论。虽然有时他的确会和奥利安谈论，但几乎不会像这样自说自话。

“……本质上来说，”看到对方的注意力集中在自己身上，威震天深吸了一口气，“共同目标是一致的，对于塞伯坦的未来期望也是一致的。这足以把不同阶层都凝聚在一起了。也许你可以和那些同情底层民众，并且有意愿改变塞伯坦现状的中等阶层进行接触，听听他们的想法？我对那个阶层的了解很有限，你肯定比我更……”他停顿了一下，似乎想起了什么，“不，我不是这个意思。或许你应该把这段糟糕的记忆完全抛开，回到……”

“我从来不认为这是一段糟糕的记忆。”奥利安注视着对方，“的确，竞技场不是什么好地方，身为奴隶角斗士在任何意义上也不能说是好事，但我并没有这样定义所发生的一切。”

“没有比这里更糟的了！”威震天提高了声音， “比矿区还糟！哪怕有了高级角斗士的待遇，仍然不能改变……自由！没有自由！能够离开这里一定是……我想说的是，也许你有其他计划，回到原来的生活环境后，或许想法会有所改变。我不会要求你仍然……完全可以理解。我并没有……”他是处理器短路了吗，为什么会像个傻瓜一样语无伦次地说着这些自己都不明白也完全不着边际的话？但他的嘴就像是受到了某种超自然意志的控制，就是停不下来！

“呃……我不想打断你，”奥利安突然说道，“所以——你到底准备什么时候问我？好让我能回答你，不，我不会离开……”

“哦，声波告诉我说有人为你赎身了，所以我想你应该很快就要……”威震天突然停了下来，他终于意识到自己说了什么，奥利安刚才说了什么，以及——那所代表的含义。

整整5个塞分，他怔怔地站在原地，瞪着面带微笑的奥利安。一连串的情绪从他的火种中滑过，每一种都是那么鲜明，但纠缠在一起却又让他不知所措……直到最后，全都沉寂下来，变成某种无法言喻却又灿烂异常的东西，奔涌在他的整个线路中。

奥利安从未见过威震天如此张口结舌的模样，当他需要说话时，总是滔滔不绝，包括刚才。但前矿工并没有让这种状况持续更久，他一言不发地大跨步走过去，猛然把奥利安推到墙上，扣住他的双手，用力吻了上去。

他的舌推开对方的唇探入口中，描摹着口腔内的形状，品尝着早已极为熟悉却永远也尝不够的味道。听到奥利安发出轻轻的呻吟声，他可以感觉这个激烈而饱含深意的亲吻激起的反应——那温暖而眷恋的磁场，同样回应着他的唇舌，还有情不自禁贴向他的温暖机体……他松开手掌，张臂抱住了对方。很快，形状熟悉的手掌落在他自己的背上。

他需要奥利安，正如奥利安也同样需要他，这绝不仅仅是情欲的渴望，他们互相理解，互相支持，为共同的愿景而战斗，永远可以向对方交付后背。是的，永远——在塞伯坦人近乎不灭的生命里，他们将彼此依存，直至永恒……

这个吻所蕴含的，远比它已经表达出来的还要多得多。

过了一会儿，他们稍稍分开，威震天双手捧住奥利安的脸，拇指扫过他的面甲，满怀希望地看着对方，“奥利安•派克斯，你愿意留下吗？留在这个地狱般的竞技场，和我一起，为一个更好的塞伯坦而战？”

奥利安迎向对方的红色光镜，郑重地说，“是的，我愿意。”

 

**Part.4**

威震天开始有意识地在训练场组织角斗士们进行团队作战练习，改变他们在角斗中养成的各自为战的习惯。相比其他地方，竞技场是个很好的掩饰，可以光明正大地训练队伍。奥利安也加入这项训练计划中，并充分提供了自己在加入警队时接受的各项团队战斗经验。

角斗士们很快发现，平时并不高调的奥利安•派克斯能得到他如今在竞技场的地位绝非运气，显然也不是依靠他漂亮的涂装。他的近战技巧十分完美，并且具有丰富的战术知识。比起他们只是熟悉角斗这种场地战，他有着丰富的多场景战斗经验：追击、伏击、巷战、围歼……事到如今，他们已经完全了解了自己的目标，目前所作的一切准备都不仅仅是为了角斗比赛。

不久，威震天就意识到奥利安比他更合适组织工作，于是把所有技战术训练都交给了后者，而自己主要负责纪律、体能和应急训练。他对团队纪律有着近乎偏执的要求，并亲自编写了一套制度，确定层级职责和指挥系统。他们的秘密课堂已经不再是纯粹的思想和理论研究，而是加入了大量的实战案例。

此时，一个身份不明的金刚出现在他们的课堂上。他并不是角斗士，没人确切知道他的名字，但他声称愿以威震天的出生地命名自己——塔恩。

很快，他就成为了威震天最狂热的拥趸——从不落下威震天任何一场角斗，能够把威震天全部政论和诗歌完整背诵，绝不能忍受他人对威震天有任何不敬或质疑。当威震天和奥利安开始着手建立一个稳固的战斗组织，他立即主动请缨，希望担任风纪专员，为威震天监督霸天虎成员的忠诚度。而在此之前，威震天对他的全部印象只是无数个听众中的一个，接受过俱五刑，性格有些偏执的家伙。

威震天从没有问过奥利安是否愿意烙上霸天虎标志，也许是因为他不想接受拒绝，不愿意面对一个确定的结论；也许是他其实并不在乎奥利安是不是霸天虎，毕竟对他而言，奥利安就是奥利安。

奥利安也很高兴威震天并没有来问自己。说实话，他其实不知道自己的答案，同时也担心自己可能会当场作出什么不恰当的表示，以至于对方误解自己。

总之，他们都聪明地回避了这个问题。

其实一直以来他们都不知道该如何定义这种关系，战友？同伴？爱人？好像都不太贴切，不足以表达。也许就只是……生命中不可或缺的存在？

#.#.#

奥利安从威震天的头顶移开光镜，抬头看着粗糙的天花板，机体在因前戏而缓慢递增的情欲中微微颤动着。威震天就伏在他的身下，一边用手揉弄着他的输出管顶端，同时又一下一下地舔舐着他湿润软化的接口。他是那么专注，仿佛世界在此刻就浓缩为了奥利安的对接阵列——这让后者至今仍感到诧异和惊喜。

然而快感子系统并不会顾及他此刻的想法，它开始对外部刺激作出反应，响应外部刺激，他的因为接口处的湿润触感消失了，代之以粗大的手指。威震天移到了他的上方，侧身轻轻压着他，右腿搁在他的一条腿上，用左臂撑住自己，开始用手指继续逗弄接口。

这只手的主人显然已经对奥利安的内壁传感节点极为熟悉了。在一根手指稍事研磨，挑逗起接口的收缩反应后，就探入了两根手指反复旋转碾动。甬道内壁在按压之下渐渐变得柔软，快感子系统发出了润滑指令，润滑液如涓涓细流般一股股顺着内壁流出，接口处的酥麻混合着阵阵涌出的温热感，让奥利安忍不住呜咽了起来。

“威……天……”他含糊地叫着，伸手攀上对方的肩膀。

觉到指间的湿滑和黏腻后，威震天用手指模仿了几下快速的抽插，立刻引得对方发出了一连串难耐的呻吟，风扇功率一下子大幅提升。这因他而起的反应给了威震天一股强烈的满足，输出管的持续增压提醒着他自己的渴望，但他选择暂时忽视那个。他乐于让奥利安在前戏中获得快感，并且能在随后的正戏中得到加倍的回应。威震天稍稍调整了一下角度，不再给奥利安更多的缓冲时间，而是立刻按住后者内壁上最敏感的节点，快速拨弄起来。

持续而固定的刺激让奥利安终于忍不住大声呻吟，那些几乎不像是他自己的声音从发声器中溢出，伴随着机体无法抑制地颤动，渐渐与威震天手指的动作合拍。

奥利安在床板上微微抬起身，想要推开威震天，又想要把他拉近，更想要抓住些什么，好让自己在这一波过载临近的强烈刺激中不至于全然崩溃。最终，他伸出手臂，偏转机体，紧紧环绕住威震天的肩膀，把头埋在对方的颈窝中，猛然抬起髋部迎向接口中的手指。那罪恶的手指已经从轻柔的拨弄变成了稍微用力的抽插。

“别……别停。”他喘息着说，仍然尽力压低声音，“就，就这样。快——哦，普神——渣的……快……”过载的激流冲刷过他全身每一条线路，在传感节点上激起一连串噼啪作响的电火花(或许这只是他的想象)。

最终，他失去了声音，无声地喘息着，大口吸入威震天身上冷凝液和矿脂的混合味道，它们涌入他的气流过滤器，仿佛催情剂一般，让快感子系统挤开其他所有进程，排在了处理器的最前端。他感觉到自己足尖绷直，接口下意识地绞紧插入其中的手指，由着次级油箱大股大股地往外涌出液体……

随着过载平缓减弱，奥利安瘫软在床板上，迷迷糊糊地感觉到威震天规格惊人的输出管已经顶入了他的接口——有时，他会想自己是不是应该为威震天的管子做些什么，但后者总是在取悦他的时候就完成了增压，仿佛只是看着奥利安在自己手中过载就已经足够激起欲望。

威震天迫不及待地抽动起来。前矿工的渴望如此鲜明而强烈，他的力量、他的情感、他的个性……全都融合在这一进一出的动作中，直达奥利安的火种。

他过往的私生活实在乏善可陈，罕少而平淡——起码就他而言是如此。中产阶级的彬彬有礼和恰到好处的交往——不，不太对等。似乎总是他得到更多爱慕……事后会认真地完成清洁，用速效工具修补隐约可见的装甲擦痕，然后礼貌地点头，各自离开，或是约定下一次见面的时间。当然，也有的时候会一起去用餐，聊些转眼即忘的话题。所以，最终彼此都还是能保持友谊。

但威震天是不同的。

他的情感如此激烈而厚重。那是令奥利安完全深陷其中宛若成瘾般的激情。没有什么礼仪和风俗，更别说什么距离感。威震天会膜拜他的一切——就像此刻，也会激烈地占有他，得到他，用手、用嘴，用输出管，用他的整个机体宣示着自己的存在和主权。

他们每一次的对接过程，全都如熔炉一般仿佛要把奥利安烧尽。而他彻底沉溺在这样的狂热中，在最终被贯穿时用同样的激烈回应对方，一次又一次迎接着他们共同攀登的巅峰……

而在过载之后，威震天会躺到他的旁边，低声说“别走”。不同于他在谈论政见时的滔滔不绝，前矿工在充电床上十分寡言。他的动作是凶猛而强力的，但他的情欲是沉默的。奥利安记得他在这样的时刻说过的每一句话，其中每一个字都饱含眷恋。

和威震天在一起的每一分每一秒都如此真实地镌刻入他的处理器最深处。

#.#.#

按照竞技场的惯例，由奥利安先上场，而地位更高的对手会稍晚一些。他全神贯注地盯着通道口——出场的这一刻其实相当关键，经验丰富的角斗士能够从对手的外表获取有利的信息：精神状态、能量水平、准备情况……等等。甚至走路的步态、光镜的角度、武器的持握方式姿势都能体现出角斗士对当前这场战斗的信心有多少。

黑影出现了，自信地迈着大步入场。夸张地向观众致意后，走到场地中间，面对奥利安而站。他拿的也是阔剑。此刻，他用握刀的方式举着剑，刀面略略倾斜。

“那么，和你的同伴好好告别过了吗？”黑影假笑着说道，“我想他一定会怀念你的。毕竟——”他故意停顿了一下，光镜下流地在奥利安机体上游移着，“你的确值得。”

奥利安哼了一声，并没有应答。

“不过别担心，他不会难过太久的。”黑影又说道，“过几个太阳周期，我就会送他去火种后世和你重逢。”

这个金刚的言谈举止有一种近乎肆无忌惮的嚣张。他的体格和奥利安相仿，但明显经过改装，无论是环节轴承还是外装甲都相当坚固，一些要害部位还加装了特别的防护——这不会是一场轻松的角斗。

奥利安冷静地注视着黑影。尽管后者傲慢无礼、轻佻可厌，但也的确是一个出色的角斗士。和场下肆意张扬的表现不同，刚才那些话更多地是为了激怒对手。他的站姿攻守兼备，显示出丰富的角斗经验。如果说他和奥利安之前遇到过的那些对手有什么不同，那就是电磁场中满溢的残忍——在他手下不会有活口，不会有需要观众裁决的情况。

但奥利安并不畏惧。比起手中的斧和剑，他在警校无数个周期的训练成果、不计其数的出警实践，以及某种与生俱来的战斗直觉……这些才是他真正的武器，是应敌时可以像条件反射般运用的东西。

几乎和开场哨同时，黑影发动了攻击。

佯攻！

不，不完全是。他的攻击和防守是可以互换的。这种技巧当然并不少见，但黑影是奥利安见过的角斗士中对此运用最好的之一。

奥利安此刻只能防守。他移动重心，侧身准确地避开剑尖。但黑影巧妙地偏转剑锋，削到了他的装甲，虽然不是要害，但割开的伤口立刻淌出了机油。

黑影没有放过这个机会，他随即用几乎看不清的动作连续地挥动阔剑，进行了一连串的攻击。虽然奥利安挡住了其中的大部分，但也有一些给他留下了几处不小的伤口。其中一下差点儿刺穿他的底盘，他几乎能感觉到剑尖将将擦过自己的变形齿轮。

观众们不约而同地大声惊呼——这么快就让对手受伤，难道是一场一边倒的比赛？

奥利安并没有受到周遭环境的影响。他挺起身，重新摆好了攻防姿势。尽管起身时确实感到了撕裂般的疼痛，但他未曾流露出分毫。随着黑影展开新的攻击，他快速后撤身位，调整步伐，不慌不忙地的挡下黑影的连续戳刺。

防守。防守……防守！

奥利安一边和对方缠斗，一边细心观察。黑影有自己的专用训练场，一般角斗士没机会观察他的练习方式。但在这一战之前，他和威震天已经把收集到的角斗赛影像记录反复看了无数遍——尽管那时并不知道哪一个会被选中挑战黑影，但肯定会有这一场战斗，他们确定并等待着。

相对平缓的战斗回合持续了一段时间，观众席上渐渐出现了一些躁动声。高阶角斗士陷于持久战显然让其中部分金刚不满意了。奥利安在武器的碰撞间感觉到黑影求胜心切，他稳稳地后退两步，抬起手中武器似乎准备继续进行防守，但就在转瞬间，他滑步移到左侧，在黑影被看台的呼喊声稍微助涨了一些得意之情的瞬间，挥出了手中的聚能斧。

在刺耳的金属撞击和碎裂声中，斧子重重砍在黑影的腿上，直嵌入装甲。但奥利安不敢有丝毫大意，举剑架开对方的反击，扭转斧柄，用力把聚能斧拽了出来，扩张的创口大股地喷涌出机油。这一下重创让黑影腿部失去支撑，单膝跪了下来。

突然的形势逆转重新勾起了观众席的兴奋感，喊叫、咒骂和鼓掌声此起彼伏。

威震天在通道内侧观看比赛，完全没把场上观众的一惊一乍放在心上。这些蠢货根本不了解奥利安。他和自己的作战风格完全不同，更耐心也更灵巧。而且耐力极强，擅长等待机会，一伺找到对方的漏洞，后续攻击立刻源源不断。

场上，奥利安退后半步，稳住身形。他的背甲、地盘和腿部轴承上挂着机油，几处伤口还在冒着电火花。但比起对方，这些小伤根本构不成任何实质性的影响。他提起手，微微压低重心，重新摆好了攻守兼备的姿势——镇定自如的动作显示出他丝毫未曾消退的信心。

他泰然自若地等待着，外表相当放松。其他人或许要经过多年的训练才能达到这种境界，甚至永远也达不到，但对奥利安而言，这似乎是与生俱来的，也因此更令对手油箱发冷。

这个涂装绚丽的金刚在战斗中的表现完全不同于日常的温和谦让。他在等待黑影站起来，以便再次打倒对方。他不会在战斗中表现出不必要的仁慈，但也不屑于趁人之危的追击。从那对蓝色光镜中折射出的顽强意志和对胜利的自信，丝毫不亚于名声更显赫的威震天。

“吃U球尾气的炉渣！”黑影骂骂咧咧地慢慢站了起来。他的光镜眯着，表情变得更为狰狞。很快，他就再一次稳住身形，开始发动另一轮进攻。显然，受伤这一事实刺激了他，尽快打倒对手的嗜血渴望抵消了他的谨慎。

奥利安当然不会错过这个。他调整战术，绕着黑影灵活躲闪，避开他强力的攻击，时而予以反击。他并未掉以轻心，虽然被腿上的伤势拖累，黑影的动作变得有些迟缓，但高阶角斗士的攻击力仍然极具威胁。

就在观众们以为场面会陷入沉闷的时候，形势再一次发生了变化。奥利安开始主动出击，他用凌厉的进攻迫使黑影移动，让他的腿伤变成越来越严重的负担。在对方的机体还没有从之前一次攻击中复原时，他已经侧身闪开并做出了后续攻击。

黑影不得不收缩攻击范围，由攻转守。或许是刚才那一下伤到了他腿上的主输能管，机油流失过多严重影响了他的状态，他在招式转换间出现了迟滞。奥利安立刻抓住一次机会，连续地用聚能斧斩向对方下盘。当黑影放低阔剑抵挡时，他反手一招，利用斧柄前端锁住对方的剑，猛地扭转。

阔剑在这股大力之下从黑影手中被拽了出来，他意识到了自己的劣势，扑向奥利安，想要夺过他手中的武器。但奥利安没有给他这个机会，在发动这一轮进攻的时候，他已经预计到了黑影可能的反击。愤怒在奥利安的火种中涌动，电磁场如暴风雨般喷发，在他的理性和自持列出否定这个决定的理由并阻止他之前，奥利安灵活地转向对方左侧，挥动聚能斧，用最大的力量从肋部砍了过去。

聚能斧深深地嵌入了黑影的火种舱，他愕然地看着胸前的一截斧刃，歪着机体倒了下去。

观众们瞬间疯狂了。他们怒吼、击掌、跺脚……互相摇晃。在雄伟、宽广的竞技场内，几万名金刚的喊叫声混合到了一起，语言和声音揉杂成一种能够令电路激素上升的听觉体验，笼罩在每一个音频接收器中。

竞技场的聚光灯照射向场地的中心，亮光强化了红和蓝的色差，仿佛在奥利安的机体上形成了一圈淡紫色的光晕，而面罩之上的光镜仿佛暗夜的星辰，冷酷又明亮。他瞪视着地上的机体——本来不用下这样的重手，他可以砍伤黑影，然后把生死裁决交给观众，就像他以前经常做的那样。和威震天不同，他总是尽可能避免主动杀死对手。但那一刻他想到了挡板残破的小小机体，想到了那些哽咽着把自己的遭遇告诉他和威震天的迷你金刚们，想到了领主很可能在看台上埋伏了“引导员”……

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注①：在《严厉的月亮》一书中，罗伯特·海因莱因提出的革命组织架构是三人组。我借鉴了这一想法，但考虑到霸天虎总体偏向于一个战斗组织，3人小组对于团体作战稍有不足。而一般特种部队的小组通常为4或8人。最终设定为7人，是因为既然是革命团体，说不定还要投个票什么的，奇数比较好，而5和7里面我喜欢7，^_^


	6. Chapter 6

_从来没有一个金刚敢质疑威震天在竞技场上的实力。他在场上的表现，以及所取得的胜绩都是空前绝后的。考虑到角斗赛已经取缔，他的记录再也不可能被打破，他的荣耀也永远不可能被超越。_

 

_——摘自《暴政之路：威震天传》_

 

**Part.1**

为了避免再见到飞翼，救护车把漂移约了出来，交还信用卡，“谢谢你，真的非常感谢。但我已经用不到它了。”

“怎么了？超过时限了？竞技场老板反悔了？”年轻的金刚问道，“要不要我再和飞翼去说说，让他帮忙……”

“不，不是的。”救护车苦笑了一下，“是奥利安拒绝了。”他叹了口气，摇摇头，不知道该说什么才好。

“要么我和他一起离开，要么就都留下。他是因为我才被抓进来的，我曾经承诺要让他离开，所以绝对不会自己先离开。”

“你出来之后，可以再想办法救他。”

“那对他一点用也没有。”奥利安确定地说，“而且很可能把他推向另一个极端。”

他太熟悉奥利安了。看着对方说出那些话，光镜明亮而坚定，即使隔着面罩也能感觉到那种近乎不顾一切的决心。

威震天……

#.#.#

医务室里灯火通明，威震天的整个机体悬空吊起，四条机械控制臂固定着他双手双足，拉直了四肢的关节轴承，将他的机体张开成大字状。

站在控制台边的吊钩不慌不忙地摆弄着仪器，他显然很清楚如何设定控制臂的强度，即便以威震天的力量也无法挣脱——按他的说法，这是避免角斗士下意识地挣扎，造成医疗事故。但实际上，威震天并没有考虑过挣脱，尽管此刻他并非全然放心，但威慑芯片的存在让他只剩下唯一一个选择：

信任。

上一次集会后，威震天就此事询问了吊钩，医生在一番深思熟虑后，同意为他们解决这个“小问题”。

这件事所隐含的风险不言而喻，如果吊钩实际上是领主派出的卧底，他可以加强芯片的控制力度，让他们不可能像上次威震天那样从惩罚中幸存下来；还可以把控制权转移到自己手中，成为真正操控他们的幕后主人。

但正是上次狄西摩斯事件让威震天下定决心要解决这个心腹大患。他设法说服了奥利安，他们必须要冒着个险，否则所谋划的一切也只不过是纸上谈兵，到他们死在竞技场上都不可能真正实施。

某种程度上来说，他对自己的判断相当自信，认为不会看错这位沉默寡言的竞技场医生。

吊钩连续按下几个按钮，仪器发出嗡嗡的蜂鸣。威震天立刻发现这和平时的常规检查不同：同时有三根探针靠近。虽然看不见背后的情形，但某种敏锐的本能让他意识到自己有三个部位即将受到威胁：后颈、脊柱传感线路联接点、变形齿轮。

探针捅进了他的机体，一阵麻痹感在机体内扩散，让他觉得有些恶心。

“时间不会太长。”吊钩在控制面板上连续操作着，“正在注射电路麻醉剂，阻断你核心处理器与生命线路的反馈回路，以便从火种上的卸下威慑芯片时你不会立刻变成一堆废铁。”他又点击了几下屏幕，随后从手术台上拿起几样工具走向威震天。

重新上线后，等待他的是解脱还是深渊？这是威震天在失去意识前的最后一个想法……

一个轻盈的黑影从天花板的排气管道中跃下，无声地走到吊钩身后。

“医生。”

吊钩猛然转过身，用手中的分线刀指着声音的来源，“机器狗？！”一星秒前，这个全身都布满注意力回避装置的家伙只需要悄悄跳起，就可以咬碎他的颈部主输能管线，并在脑模块因供能不足陷入宕机时挖出他的火种——如果他在刚才的手术中有任何小动作。接着他意识到，这很可能不是机器狗第一次潜伏在他的天花板上。

“你不会真的以为威震天会在毫无防备的情况下让别人动他的机体吧。”

吊钩不由得皱起眉头，但他并没有说什么。

“他当然是信任你的，否则也不会让你做这个手术。”机器狗不以为然地绕着台板走了一圈，嗅了嗅尚未醒来的角斗士，“但只有蠢货才不留任何后手。威震天显然不是。我想，以后我们都应该牢牢记住这一点。”

当威震天再次上线时，他发现自己正躺在医疗台板上，翻身坐起的时候突然感觉有些恶心，但火种上的异物感确实已经消失了。

“术后会有些不适，但很快就会过去的。下一个太阳周期前都不要摄取能量。”吊钩从旁边的椅子上抬起头，“晚上让你那位同伴过来吧。”

威震天抬头瞥了一眼天花板，看到通风管道盖板上些微的移动痕迹，不由得露出了一丝笑容——这场手术太值了，不仅去除了心头大患，还同时考察了两个追随者。

#.#.#

过于窄小的床头桌和威震天庞大的机体实在太不相称了，导致他不得不佝偻着进行写作。

奥利安仰躺在他身后的充电床上，正在阅读一块数据板。他看起来放松而困倦，就像是马上要进入轻度充电状态。威震天不由自主地微笑起来，伸出右手轻轻抚过对方的面甲。

如此平和，如此温暖，仿佛他们不是在充满血腥的竞技场，不是在几个周期后就要去面对死亡和杀戮。而是一对普普通通的爱人，在某个闲暇的午后享受共处的时光。

“唔……”奥利安翻动了一下，扔开了手中数据板，“弄好了？晚上有课？”

“还早呢，你这样可让我没法专心。”

奥利安笑了，索性坐了起来，下颌搁在威震天的肩上，手指在后者的尾椎位置轻轻画圈，“我可什么都没做，是你自己先停下不写的。”

威震天佯怒着将对方推到床头靠板上，一边亲吻一边含含糊糊地说，“好吧，我需要灵感，你愿意出点力么？”

他们倚住床头板，随性地亲吻着，唇间的戏弄让兴奋在线路中逐渐堆积。威震天的手掌奥利安的机体上游弋，最终停在对方的胸前，开始用手指描摹车窗的形状，轻轻拨弄起敏感的雨刮。

奥利安稍稍躺下一些，用低沉而充满鼓励的呻吟回应着对方的动作。他感觉到对接阵列下悸动的感觉和些微潮湿，于是稍稍张开腿，将威震天拉向自己。后者忍不住轻笑了一声，腾出右手覆上了他的前挡板。

“打开。”威震天悄声说。

这句话仿佛等同于奥利安自身的系统指令，金属盖板在嘶声中滑开，银色输出管撞入了威震天的手中。

“你也是……”他也把手伸向对方的前挡板。瞬间，另一根输出管傲然而出，被他掌握。

舱室中的话语消失了，只剩下亲吻声、喘息声和风扇呼呼转动的杂音……

“你考虑过时机问题吗？”当他们最终分开后，奥利安慵懒地重新躺下，侧身支着头，随口问道。

“时机？”威震天拿过化纤泡棉帮奥利安和自己擦拭干净，疑惑地反问。

“行动的时机。”

“现在就是最好的时机，所有人都知道元老院已经腐败透顶。”

“你说的是大环境，没错，塞伯坦已经到了最需要变革的时刻。我们联合了所有角斗士和那些赞同你观点的听课者。一旦行动起来，外面的底层民众也会支持我们。但我说的是具体的时间。”

威震天没有立刻答话，奥利安是对的，他和志同道合的金刚们已经交流了很多，但关于敌人的信息却十分有限。

“你有什么建议？”他想了想，抬头看着奥利安。

“我们应该派人出去探听消息，要设法争取更多阶层较高，并且同情劳苦民众的金刚加入我们，或者愿意提供帮助。”

“听起来你已经有合适的人选了？”

“飞毛腿。”奥利安说道，“他曾为富有的金刚当过仆人，对中高阶金刚都有了解，让他去吧。我介绍一些可靠的老朋友给他，他们会帮助他的，还可以游说更多的金刚。”

“为什么不能让他们像救护车那样到这里来呢？我们可以共同交流。”

“他们和现在来听课的这些不同，太显眼了。个别人偶尔来是可以的，但要是人数多频率高，只怕会引起怀疑。”

威震天沉吟了一会儿，“你是对的。我会让吊钩把飞毛腿的威慑芯片解除，其他的就按你的意思办。”

#.#.#

过道里传来一阵啪嗒啪嗒的声音，六七个迷你金刚冲进了他们的舱室。轰隆隆是带头的那一个，在他的指挥下，其他小金刚们挤来挤去地站到了威震天的面前。他们全都邋里邋遢的，破破烂烂的装甲上好几处随意焊接的丑陋补丁，涂装在尘土和污垢的遮掩下，几乎看不出原来的配色。轰隆隆和迷乱已经是其中比较整洁的了，这也就是为什么主管有时候会让他们帮体面的观众去跑腿。显然，天生的机敏和狡黠让他们在这个熔炼池般的竞技场里活得还挺滋润。

奥利安没有丝毫惊讶，他早就知道威震天最近常常让这些小家伙们跑腿。他从来没过问那是些什么事，虽然很容易就能猜到。这对迷你金刚也不是坏事，奥利安有时会这么想，尽管多少有点儿风险，但有了威震天做靠山，别人也不敢欺负他们了。

不过换做从前，他肯定会反对的。一方面他不习惯让别人去冒险，警局出任务时，面对最危险的罪犯他总是身先士卒地冲在最前面，但竞技场的现实以及威震天的理想在一定程度上改变了他——那不是某个个体的目标，而是崇高庞大的共同愿景，需要所有人的努力，人们决定加入并为此承担风险，这本身也是一种自主选择。另一方面，他已经从迷乱和其他小金刚的口中得知了那些收容机构的真实面目，或许对他们来说，宁可流落街头，乞讨、偷窃，或追随某个强力的头领，也不愿意去那里，被当作骗取政府补贴的工具同时，还要挨打挨骂做苦役，相比之下起码现在这种生活的约束要少得多。

“老大，给。”迷乱从子空间里掏出一个数据棒，递给威震天，“我去见了青丘来的家伙。他让我把这个带给你。说你需要知道的都在里面了。”

威震天接过数据棒，端详了一会儿，“他在哪儿？”

“是他们。”轰隆隆在旁边抢着说，“哇哦，三个呢，都是漂亮的飞行单元。我从没见过这么好看的金刚。而且他们住的地方不错，不像是缺钱的。”

“按照你的吩咐，我们拿到数据棒后，又跟踪了他们几个太阳周期。没发现他们和别人有什么接触，中间他们还来竞技场看过一次比赛。那个红白蓝涂装的对你很崇拜呢，老大。”迷乱接着说道，“给吊钩检查过了，没有病毒什么的。不过我有告诉他不能看内容。”

威震天点点头，铲土机的眼光不错，迷乱确实是迷你金刚中最精明能干的一个。他挥手让他们离开，然后滑开腕部盖板，把数据棒插入传输端口。

看着看着，他突然大笑起来，搞得在旁边的奥利安莫名其妙，“里面到底是什么东西。”

“最主要的嘛，就是霸天虎有了飞行单元。至于其他的……”他拔下数据棒，递给奥利安，“你自己看吧。”他一边说一边还在笑个不停。

奥利安疑惑地接过数据棒，插入自己的数据端口。过了一会儿，他抬起头，危险地盯着威震天，“所以……你觉得很得意？”

“不高兴了？”威震天一把拉起奥利安按到自己胸前，轻轻咬着音频接收器的天线。

奥利安半心半意地挣了几下，最终还是伸手搂住了对方的肩膀，“我像是这么不自信的吗？”他掰住威震天的头盔，用力吻了上去，“别忘了我也是竞技场的不败冠军。”

 

**Part.2**

“你应该拒绝这场角斗！”奥利安说道，罕见的怒气冲冲，“你的伤还没有愈合！上一场那种不知道哪个炉渣想出来的车轮战已经让领主赚饱了。”他在他们狭小的居室里来回踱着步，“那是钢锁！”

威震天沉着脸，一言不发地坐在充电床上。他知道对手是钢锁意味着什么，一个即使在最佳状态下也不能确保胜利的对手，更何况他现在还满身都是新鲜焊锡的味道。

但正因为是钢锁，这场角斗的意义超出了一般。恐龙金刚是竞技场的另一支势力，相当一部分变形形态为兽类或特殊形体的角斗士依附于他。毫无疑问，钢锁知道他们的秘密，但既没有揭露，也没有支持，他的立场模糊而危险。

狂飙的话让他们意识到了自己所面临的危机——时间。尽快解决其他派系角斗士的问题已经迫在眉睫。钢锁的性格尽人皆知，不可能用理想信念之类的东西说服他，这么做除了被他嘲笑不会有任何结果。长期以来，他仅在相当有限的范围内，对奥利安表示了一点点原因不明的敬重，对于威震天，却始终流露出某种敌意。

威震天没有打算使用语言这种武器。对于钢锁，他知道只有一种办法可以令对方屈服。奥利安也知道，但考虑到其中蕴涵的巨大风险，他的担忧不无道理。

“把这个问题留给明天吧。”威震天伸手拉住奥利安，抬头看向蓝色的光镜，“现在——”他加大了手上的力道。

红蓝金刚瞪了一眼，但还是顺从地走向床边，跨骑到威震天的腿上。“你确定自己不需要保存体力吗？”尽管这样说，他仍然迎向了对方在他机体上探索的双手。

威震天抱着他放在充电床上，一边亲吻一边伸手摸着墙上的控制面板，调暗了照明，“比起那个，我想我更需要保持兴奋感……”

“呃嗯——”在激烈的动作中，奥利安突然不小心碰到一处伤口，导致威震天忍不住痛呼出声。

“啊，是我不好！你明天还要对付钢锁。他比你之前任何一个对手都要强。真的应该休……”奥利安慌忙中缩手避开，却没有意识到自己正夹着对方的输出管扭动机体。

“是的，他很强。”威震天撑起上身，慢慢退出奥利安的机体，淋淋沥沥的能量液在充电床上留下了一道晶亮的痕迹，“我会小心的。但你最好不要在我的管子还嵌在你接口里的时候，提其他金刚的——名字——”随着这句几乎从牙缝中挤出来的话，他又一次用力向前挺身，再次顶开奥利安的接口阀片，将最后一波能量灌入了对方的储油舱。红蓝金刚在他身下的猛然仰起头，大声呻吟起来，接口绞紧了输出管，瞬间也将威震天带入了过载之中……

他们挤在狭小的充电床上，保持着连接状态，随意地亲吻着。蓝色手掌抚上威震天的脸，“我知道你会的。”

无论他们怎样讨论此事，有一点却从未提及，或许这也是威震天宁愿对接也不打算让话题继续下去的部分原因：这不只是一场艰苦的战斗，还有可能是一场失败甚至死亡的战斗。

#.#.#

这场角斗赛的票价高得惊人，即使只是普通座位，也远远超出工薪阶层的消费水平。但高昂的价格并未阻止观战者的热情，早在对战双方的消息刚刚放出后的2个周期内，几万张票就销售一空。

此刻，看台喧嚣吵闹，此起彼伏地交杂着上百种语言——并不都是塞伯坦本土方言，还来自那些机械近亲种族。他们是耀天威远征军的后代，如今不远万里，跨越银河来到这里，只为亲眼目睹塞伯坦闻名遐迩的顶尖角斗士对战。

奥利安站在通道中，为威震天检查武器，“威震天……”

“怎么了？”

奥利安稍稍迟疑了一下，他不可能动摇对方，他们之间也从来不需要那种柔软牵绊的东西，“就只是……小心点。”

这不是他实际想要说的，威震天明白，但奥利安不会用任何操纵手段把自己的想法强加给我。他深深地看向对方蓝色的光镜，“我知道。”他回答，又清清嗓子，似乎想说点别的，但最后突然毫无征兆地转过身，大步走向场地入口处，比平日更加威风凛凛。

但不知为什么，当威震天走向通道时，对战斗结果的不可预知转化一阵突如其来的火种悸动。1个周期后，可能是他斩落对手，也可能是恐龙金刚的嘴里咬着他的火种。到那时，他的光镜前最后闪过的会是什么？

一定和奥利安有关吧。

奥利安……永远全心全意地回应他，给予他无上愉悦的奥利安……

够了！威震天控制住自己，想想你接下来要面对的。他深吸了一口气，稳定住火种的旋转频率，让脑模块中只留下光镜前空旷的场地，大步迈向聚光灯的中心。

我将给他们带来一场前所未有的精彩表演，威震天想道，今天的角斗将攫住每个观众的处理器，让他们的火种失去正常的振动频率。他们会永远记住这一场角斗。但最重要的是，要让钢锁记住。

奥利安看着威震天走进去，左手流星锤在他的身侧晃动，尖刺的顶端闪着不祥的凶光。右手中的聚能剑微微抬起，斜指向下，就好像在为他劈开道路。威震天带着他那独有的，压倒性的气场，从容走上竞技场，仿佛胜利垂手可得，就好像他是这里的主宰，唯一的主宰，而赌上性命的殊死一战于他而言，仍然不过是一场表演。

哪怕他机体上仍有伤痛，前矿工仍然保持着足够的气势，昂然上场。

“你和他拥有同样强大的力量，”一个刻板的声音在奥利安的音频接收器旁响起。不知何时，声波无声无息地站到了他的身后，“但他比你更擅于展示自己。他懂得如何将思想和力量具象化，拥有与生俱来的表现力和吸引众生的精神力量。那些痴迷于此，偏好强者的金刚终将拜倒在他的脚下——不得不说，这一类在塞伯坦人中的比例相当高。”

“这就是为什么你选择了他？”虽然他和威震天不分彼此，但他们都知道那些看似是一个团队的追随者其实是分成两派的。奥利安一直希望声波会站在他这一边，或者说，保持尽可能的中立，但此时他已经明白，自己并没有赢得这位异能金刚的支持。

“你所期待的那种全民理性的时代永远不会到来。智者只会被盲目偏激的乌合之众所淹没。所有智慧生命的发展无不如此，塞伯坦人也不能独善其身，哪怕逻辑代码是我们的思维基础。所以世界永远需要他这样的存在，以符号化的象征引领芸芸众生。我和他的信仰基础是相同的——我们相信力量才是这个世界的本质，而自私的欲望是进步的源动力。”

“你不相信善良、仁慈、信义这些东西能够创造更美好的世界？”

“相信。”声波的话语声更低了，“当然相信。但我不相信你能聚集起足够数量的、拥有这些品质的金刚，来打造你的理想世界。”他的脸再次转向窄小的窗口，“看到了吗，观众在欢呼，飞溅的机油和同胞粉碎的火种让他们电路发烫，他们拜倒在威震天无可匹敌的力量和个体魅力之下，根本不会在意这一切建立在什么之上。”

#.#.#

威震天缓缓侧身转动，稳步后退，让钢锁进入到自己的攻击范围内。他已经观察过钢锁好几场比赛，这是恐龙金刚一贯的风格，进攻、进攻、进攻，用进攻代替防守，用进攻震慑敌人。但威震天绝非他以往的那些对手，他的技巧和对时机的把握，与他的力量一样不容轻视。

第一击不容任何差错。威震天挥起聚能剑，“唰”地一下虚刺，在引开对手视线的瞬间，左手流星锤挥出——但这只不过是一次虚晃，趁着钢锁格挡的瞬间，他抽回聚能剑，从另一侧劈了过去——这就是他特别喜欢聚能剑的原因，长而宽阔的剑身，无论戳刺还是劈斩都十分有效。

但钢锁并不是普通角斗士，他在竞技场上胜率仅次于威震天，甚至还高过奥利安。他在最后一刻斜身，让过剑锋，挥动手中的双刀，刺向威震天的下盘。

威震天勉强躲开这一击，似乎绊了一下，观众席上传来一片惊叫。他稳住身形，手中的聚能剑变砍为刺，攻向钢锁的面部。钢锁后退一步，挡开了攻击，他们的电磁场碰撞着，电荷噼叭作响。

经过了最初的几下试探，他们在场地上展开了谨慎的搏击——彼此都十分清楚对方的实力，几个回合下来也清晰地感觉到了共通的求胜欲望。于是，佯攻、变向、格挡、防守、进攻……不敢再有丝毫松懈。

钢锁确实很强，远比威震天想象的还要强。第三轮进攻时，他突然放弃防守，向威震天直冲而去。当后者为了避开冲击而偏转机体时，他的剑突然转向，用力斩落，砍中了威震天的右肩——很难想象，像钢锁那样体型庞大的金刚却具备如此灵活的变招能力。

机油随着拔出的利器从伤口中喷溅而出。看台再次传来一片尖叫声。

被砍伤后，威震天不得不转而采取守势，挥动流星锤守住胸前，同时绕着钢锁进行一击即收的尝试。他曾经仔细分析过钢锁的战斗，深知对方长于耐力，如果要取胜，肯定不能一直这样耗下去。虽然他在耐力方面也不差，但旧伤新伤都会对他的战斗产生负面影响，拖延久了，势必出现不可预测的变数。威震天一边想，一边数次佯装攻击钢锁的身侧，时而左侧，时而右侧，反复变换，让对方无法捉摸。钢锁显然也对威震天的战斗方式有所了解，知道对方的格斗技巧十分多样，于是挥开双刀，阻断威震天的移动线路。

这正是威震天想要的。

他突然直接冲向钢锁的正面，等对方架起双刀准备迎接这一下猛击时，却突然躺倒在地，顺势从钢锁胯下滑过，流星锤反手挥出，缠住钢锁的脚踝，用力一拉——以钢锁的体重，这一下虽然无法将他拖倒，却也让他一下子失去了平衡，踉跄了好几步。

但钢锁体格健壮，机体构造重心偏下，虽然一时站立不稳，还是大力挥剑反手斩断了链条。暴怒的恐龙金刚稳住身型，踢掉脚上的流星锤，向刚刚站起来的威震天发动了迅猛的攻击。

他的招式源源不断，尚未调整好机体平衡的威震天几乎只有招架之力。他一边竭尽全力格挡，一边不住后退。突然，钢锁一下沉重的侧劈打掉了威震天手中的聚能剑，支持恐龙金刚的观众开始大声欢呼起来——面对钢锁这样的角斗士，失去武器就等于被判了死刑！

钢锁没有错过这样难得的机会，他双手持剑冲向威震天，相信仅凭着这股冲力也能把对方刺个对穿。

就在这电光火石的刹那，已经赤手空拳的威震天突然伸出双手握住了剑刃！掌心迸出的机油瞬间染满了剑身，但剑尖将将停在他腹部装甲前，再也无法前进一分一毫。

观众席上的喊叫声消失了，但大量的引擎变得更响，所有光镜全都聚焦到那把剑上——它在两位角斗士的中间静止着，但从他们绷紧的关节轴承和管线，以及威震天手掌中不断滴下的机油就足以判断，对抗并没有停止，反而愈加剧烈。

此时一切技巧都失去了意义，变成了纯粹的力量之争——还没有哪个金刚能够在这方面战胜钢锁。

突然，观众中传出了几声尖叫——剑尖在缓慢地偏转，一点一点转向钢锁！

威震天的背甲发出了嘎嘎的响声，竞技场的声音从他的音频接收器中消失了，整个宇宙浓缩为他手中的剑，他已经不觉得疼痛，只是全神贯注地感觉着籍由剑身传递而来的，钢锁力量的波动……

很快……很快就……就是现在！

威震天瞬间绷紧全身的能量管线猛力一拧一推，剑完全转了过来，刺入了钢锁的腰部！在一阵装甲破裂声和机油喷涌中，钢锁仰天倒下。

当全场还没有从这个变故中反应过来的时候，他左手在钢锁的手腕处用力斩落，快速夺过剑，在对方惊讶的神情中，直接从门户大开的前胸垂直刺入了胸甲……

差一点，没刺到火种舱。

在通道口观看的奥利安很清楚，这不是威震天失手。

全场在数个星秒的静默后，突然响起了巨浪般的声潮。威震天松开剑柄，在疯狂的吼叫声中举起双臂，取下头盔——海星状的散热饰板缓缓张开。

直到此时，他才感觉到几处伤势的疼痛。角斗士生涯的最大好处，就是让痛觉感知越来越麻木了。他的感觉子程序逐渐学会了把痛感推向底端，让位于对生存而言更重要的应变进程。疼痛的耐受力不断提升，在常人几乎无法忍受、甚至可能晕眩的疼痛下，仍然可以保持敏锐、迅捷的反应能力。但这也带来了另一个副作用，他对损伤、死亡也变得麻木起来——损伤并不重要，死亡无须悼念，在他的核心处理器中，这些都渐渐失去了原本应有的重要意义，这是无可奈何并最终被全然接受的冷酷，既是对他人，也是对自己。

领主安排在观众席上的“引导员”首先摆出了让失败者活下去的手势，叫喊着“虽败犹荣”之类的陈词滥调，观众们也就有样学样地做出同样的手势。奥利安和声波明白了，在这场战斗中，除非直接被对手杀死，领主是不会让失败者死亡的，无论威震天还是钢锁都是他的摇钱树。

热情澎湃的观众仍然在疯狂嘶吼，为胜利和四溅的机油；为生活中大大小小的仇恨、无可奈何的失意、以及天性中对暴力的渴望。

声音的狂潮层层叠叠，一浪高过一浪，想要将他包围，将他淹没……

任何人，在这一刻，会抬起头，闭上光镜，迎向这汹涌的巨浪，在对于血腥残忍的膜拜中——自视为神。

但是，不，他没有。

威震天没有。

他扫视了一遍观众席，红色的光镜就像赛天骄锻造下的铸铁，灼热而耀眼，随后慢慢转过身，带着在众生癫狂中仍无可动摇的傲然和冷静，转向闸门。

闸门关闭着——即使开启，光线也无法闯入过于幽深的甬道，无法为竞技场的内部带去一线自然之光。

但是，没关系。他知道，在闸门的后面，在所有悲愤、绝望、苦难的深处，奥利安•派克斯在看着他。

 

**Part.3**

“你希望我成为你的仆从吗，威震天？”

“你不是任何人的仆人。”威震天立刻说，“我并不希望你我之间是这样的关系。我只想问你——我想要什么？”

“这……不需要我来告诉你。”

“但你知道。你能够倾听、接收一切信息。那么，声波——告诉我，我想要什么，我火种深处最强烈的渴望是什么？”

“你……渴望在塞伯坦实现真正的平等。”

“你知道这一点，不是因为我的任何言论。”

“是的，我能够看透一个金刚的火种。”

“那么你——或者说霸天虎，能做什么？”

“我们将成为一股不可小觑的力量，我们将围绕在你的身边，为你夺取整个世界。”他的光镜中闪现出毋庸置疑的忠诚，“我会见证你重建这个星球，赋予每一个金刚平等和自由。”

“那么，这就是我期待的关系。”威震天露出一丝笑容，“而现在，我有一件事要委托给你，声波……”

【这段对话部分引用自IDW2005，RID#22】

#.#.#

竞技场辅楼的最顶层，是领主的私人住所。整个楼面全部贯通，空间异常宽敞。在房间的各个区域设置了不同的功能：休息、办公、接待、机体维护……每个区域之间只有一些装饰品或矮柜起到隔断的作用。或许是出于癖好，或许是顾虑安全，领主向来不喜欢那种多隔间的套房，他把自己所需要的全部居所功能都安排进了这一整个通透的地方。

声波像往常一样悄无声息地走进领主的私人房间，按下窗边的控制闸，将金属百叶窗开到到了合适的角度，让温暖的日光透进室内，但又不至于过分耀眼。

领主已经结束充电，但仍然躺在床上。声波默默地走到机体维护区，为领主之后的泡澡准备好温度适宜的溶剂。在此期间，他还要准备好早餐饮用的淡能量液和口感柔软的油酪。

“我把你买回来可不只是为了放放清洗剂，收拾收拾屋子的。”领主跨下充电床时，听到了自己腿部轴承的轻微响声——其实他最近才刚更换过轴承，但过于老迈、缺乏使用的变形齿轮让他的机体处于相当不稳固的状态，以至于辅助零部件的磨损率远高于正常水平。“你准备什么时候好好开口说话？”

声波不声不响地到床边，伸手绕过领主的背部，托住腋下，扶着他走向浴缸。

“当然，我也不反对你用其他方式偿付我买你所花的沙尼克。”他突然一手搂住声波的腰，把手伸向后者的挡板，手指抠进蓝色的装甲接缝，粗鲁地揉捏对接阵列的边缘。

在这个动作实际发生前，声波就已经从脑电波中感应到了某种猥琐的欲望——但他并不知道该如何应对，所以实际发生时只能僵在原地，光镜垂下，一动不动盯着地面。

领主胡乱戳弄了几下，见声波毫无反应，既没有慌乱躲闪，也不像服务金刚那样乐于迎合，带着面罩的脸看不出任何表情，忍不住哼了一声，“脑模块短路的白痴。”

他收回手，跨进浴缸，让自己完全浸没在溶剂中，“把能量液端过来。”

声波端过托盘，盛在硅晶杯中的能量液在拿起时轻微晃动了几下，领主的鼻部传感器掠过一丝隐约的香甜味道。

“上次来看角斗赛的外星人又送了新的香料来？”或许他不该把那些耀天威远征军的后裔叫做外星人，但他们中的相当一部分与遥远星域的有机体进行了融合，很难再将他们视为自己的同胞。不过他们倒是一直都很慷慨，无论是在竞技场消费、博彩还是礼物方面。

声波轻微地点了下头，端着托盘站在浴缸旁，视线垂落在切好的油酪上。

仅仅几口能量液下肚，领主就觉得电路发麻，连输能管线都有些异样的热感。他的油箱已经连这种高度精炼的能量液也不适应了吗？也许真的应该让医生帮他换一副机体了。吊钩说过很多次了，但他总下不了决心，大概是真的拖不过去了吧……

突然落到机体上的重量和喉部剧痛引发了一阵厉声惨叫，他从之前的昏昏沉沉中猛然睁开光镜，一张放大的兽脸出现在视野中，还有对方利齿间的电路和能量管线——那是他的颈部主输能管……

老金刚徒劳地在浴缸中挣扎拍打，溶剂涌入他的口中，电路中的麻木感愈加强烈，内视屏连续的报警弹窗让他的光镜中除了一片红色什么也看不清。他不知道为什么拖斗、搅拌机或随便哪个挖地虎听到声音后都没有冲进来看一看。

很快，脑模块供能不足引发了火种频率失常。就在彻底下线前，他听到了说话声。所说的内容对他已毫无意义，但说话者……原来声波是能够正常说……

“你应该等一下的，电路麻醉剂的效果还没有完全发挥。”

“我知道，”因为嘴里有东西，伏在他机体上的野兽金刚听起来有些含糊，“我不喜欢他对你做的事。再说了，都一样。让吊……”

领主没有听到后面的话，他永远也听不到了。

过了一会儿，吊钩走了进来。他对声波点点头，拿出工具走到浴缸边，熟练地打开领主的火种舱，取出一颗衰老而黯淡的火种，放入一个特制容器中。他在容器的面板上按了几个按钮，仪器振动着开始运行。过了一会儿，他关上开关，从边上抽出一管能量，随后打开盖子，把一堆灰白的粉末倒进浴缸。

“等下拖斗会把这个送到我的工作室。”他对着领主的机体做了一个手势。

“这东西有什么用？”机器狗舔着嘴边的机油问道。

“这是活体火种中抽取的火种能量液。”吊钩平板地声调中流露出一丝发现对方如此无知的鄙夷，但他并没有进一步解释，而是收拾好东西走了出去。

机器狗看着医生的背影摇了摇头，“我去通知威震天，你最好把这里收拾一下。”

外界民众对竞技场的变故一无所知，它仍然像往常一样举办比赛，接待达官显贵。威震天把竞技场的运营交给声波打理，而异能金刚迅速表现出了非同凡响的经营能力。

#.#.#

钢锁在午休时闯入了他们的舱室，步伐一如既往的有力——看起来他的伤势已经好了，或许关于兽类金刚拥有超强机体恢复能力的传言是真的。

“俺对你们所谓的事业没有兴趣，威震天。”没等他们开口，恐龙金刚就开门见山地说了起来，地域不明的口音含糊不清，但态度十分明确，“事实上，俺没有发现你描述的未来对俺们会有什么额外的好处。你说你会取缔竞技场，让奴隶角斗士获得自由。但俺是一个自由角斗士，自己选择在这里战斗并获得荣誉。那么在你的世界里还能有这种选择吗？如果没有，那说明也并不是 ** _所有_** 人都能自主选择。”他在所有上加了重音。“讲大道理这种事俺肯定没你和派克斯在行。但是不，俺觉得没什么差别，有人设定一些规则，而剩下的人有的高兴有的不高兴。”

“我想没有谁有能力做到满足所有人，即使是普莱姆斯。”奥利安回答道，“但无论如何，饱受折磨的那部分有权作出自己的选择。”

“晓得，俺晓得。元老院也不是什么好东西。威震天赢了，对俺来说这就够了。不会挡你们的路，这就是俺要说的，其他没了。”

威震天和奥利安交换了一个彼此心领神会的眼色。

“我想……那已经值得我们发自火种的感激了。”威震天说。

钢锁哼了一声，摆摆手，无所谓地转身大步离开。


End file.
